Je ne suis pas gay !
by marijuane
Summary: Qui sait ce que Snape va faire, maintenant qu'il détient cette information très très personnelle : l'orientation sexuelle du Survivant ! Et Harry a beau se répéter, personne ne le croit lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'est PAS gay. Slash HPSS - Post tome 6
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Ceci est un _slash _de rating **M,** de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (je ne sais pas quand, c'est pas moi qui décide! o)  
Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas!  
Fanfiction comportant des _spoilers _du tome 6.

Snarry dédicacé à **Sioban Parker**, encore Joyeux Anniversaire :D  
(N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à aller la lire, elle est dans mes favoris )

Note: Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent, ma bêta n'est pas joignable ces temps-ci °gênée°

o.

o.

o.

**Je ne suis pas gay!**

_Chapitre 1_: Faire face

Je savais qu'il faudrait en passer par là. J'ai éliminé Voldemort il y a trois mois, nous sommes de retour à Poudlard pour notre 7ème année depuis quelques semaines, et je n'ai fait que l'éviter…

Voilà mon cauchemar devenu réalité: il va falloir que j'explique à Ginny pourquoi est ce que je ne veux pas qu'on retourne ensemble. Quelle galère!

J'ai espéré qu'elle comprendrait d'elle-même, mal m'a pris!

J'ai passé l'été au Terrier à me remettre de la Bataille Finale, et durant ses deux mois, j'ai dû lui adresser la parole peut-être trois fois: signe plutôt évident, non?

Et je ne compte pas les "agressions" de sa part, où elle se jetait sur moi pour des câlins intempestifs et vraiment non désirés…d'accord j'étais esquinté (merci Voldemort), et apparemment je faisais pitié, mais entre elle et sa mère, impossible de respirer! Une horreur!

En tout cas, je n'ai cessé de la repousser, de l'ignorer mais non, elle s'accroche!

o.

J'avoue que c'est probablement de ma faute aussi…

Durant cette année de guerre, j'ai refusé de la voir, ayant peur que Voldemort n''apprenne notre relation et ne s'attaque à elle. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que le proverbe put être vrai: "Loin des yeux, loin du cœur", pffff, stupidités! Ginny et moi c'est différent voyons! Nous deux c'est pour la vie!

En fait c'était moi qui était stupide…

Je pensais avoir un véritable amour pour elle, la distance et le temps m'ont fait réaliser que non. J'étais très attaché à elle, je le suis toujours, mais de l'amour? Non.

C'est juste que j'étais un ado, des rêves de romance plein la tête et que Ginny était le seul choix possible à ce moment là… Il faut admettre que niveau filles, je n'étais pas très entouré, c'était même carrément le désert!

Hermione, non vraiment, peut être que je la connais trop, ou alors inconsciemment j'ai deviné dès le début qu'elle et Ron serait LE couple idéal, toujours est-il que je n'aurais jamais pu.

Luna, bien que très gentille, vit trop dans sa tête pour moi, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de communication, si possible sur des sujets sensés et des créatures qui existent réellement.

Restait Ginny… fille jolie, sympa, qui partageait mes goûts, et dégoûts, et le plus important: qui ne me voyait pas comme le Survivant, mais comme Harry. Juste Harry. C'était évident que j'allais me tourner vers elle.

Et je ne le regrette pas!

C'était la fille qu'il me fallait en 6ème année, et je lui dois un aperçu aussi bien de l'amour, que du bonheur, moi qui n'ait connu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais les choses ont changé. J'ai changé. L'année écoulée m'a transformé et j'en suis bien conscient. La chasse aux Horcruxes m'a obligé à aller au bout de moi-même, à me dépasser, non seulement du point de vue connaissances en magie, mais aussi dans mes convictions et ma manière de vivre.

J'ai appris à me connaître, été forcé d'admettre des choses chez moi que j'avais jusque là nié… Comme par exemple mon côté "Serpentard".

Evidemment il y aussi eu ce moment où j'ai réalisé que mon entreprise entière visait à la mort d'un être, plus vraiment humain il est vrai, mais tout du moins toujours une créature vivante dotée d'intelligence. Croyez moi, ça vous change un homme de se préparer au meurtre…

o.

Tout ça pour dire, que j'avoue me sentir un peu coupable au niveau de Ginny. Ce n'est pas sa faute si ça ne colle plus entre nous! Et je n'aime pas l'idée de lui faire de la peine…

C'est ce qui fait que j'ai tant attendu pour lui dire que c'était définitivement fini. C'était sous-entendu dans tous mes actes, mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup de la bataille finale, d'une sorte de traumatisme dont j'allais me remettre, et que dès que j'irai mieux je reviendrais vers elle. Du coup pour hâter ma "guérison", elle n'a pas arrêter de me couver...

Je la comprends, mais n'empêche que je ne supporte plus son harcèlement. J'aimerais pouvoir faire un pas sans l'avoir derrière moi, qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à s'inquiéter de si j'ai froid, chaud, faim, et qu'elle arrête de m'envoyer des mots doux, ou de parler de moi avec Hermione.

Hermione qui a tout à fait saisi que je ne voulais plus sortir avec Ginny, et qui essaye de le lui faire comprendre en douceur. Evidemment, sans succès.

Ron, quant à lui, n'a pas encore réalisé la rupture imminente… enfin la rupture officielle s'entend. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que rien n'allait plus, et plusieurs filles me poursuivent à leur tour espérant gagner le jackpot: pouvoir se présenter au bal d'Halloween avec le Sauveur au bras.

Mes nerfs sont à vif, j'ai envie de hurler chaque fois que je la vois, et je sais qu'il est temps de couper net, avant de me mettre à la détester pour de bon…

Mais j'ai beau le savoir, c'est dur de se lancer, même pour le "Héros du monde sorcier".

Heureusement Ginny m'a évité la peine de me bouger ( tant mieux, c'était pas demain la veille!) et c'est elle qui, finalement, à souhaité une mise au point.

o.

Je m'étais planqué à la bibliothèque en début de soirée, me disant que ce serait bien le dernier endroit où qui que se soit irait me chercher. Malheureusement Colin m'a aperçu, et je suis persuadé qu'il a vendu la mèche! Il a un faible plus qu'évident pour la rouquine…

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle a débarqué et après un petit jeu de cache-cache que j'ai bien failli gagné, elle m'a traîné dehors à sa suite.

Et nous voilà donc, en plein couloir venteux à s'expliquer. Ou plutôt elle se plaint et je l'écoute, comme d'habitude.

" Non, mais vraiment Harry, il n'y a plus rien qui nous sépare! Alors je ne comprends pas ton comportement… Qu'est ce qu'y ne va pas? Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis plus à ton goût maintenant? " Me demande Ginny, visage défait.

Comment lui dire?

" Ginny, je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon… je ne suis pas attiré par toi en somme! "

Hum, pas assez net, elle pourra toujours répliquer que ça viendra avec le temps où je ne sais trop quoi…

" Ginny, tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Meilleur ami que je considère comme un frère, sa famille comme la mienne, ce qui fait de toi ma sœur… tu comprends le problème n'est ce pas? "

Et si elle ne le comprend pas, je fais comment?

" Ginny, j'ai remarqué (aidé par les commentaires fort désobligeants de Voldemort il est vrai) que tu ressemblais étrangement à ma chère mère décédée… ce qu'il fait que je ne supporte tout bêtement pas de te toucher. Ça complique les choses pour une relation de couple, non? "

Et si elle s'en fout et qu'elle veut bien se cantonner à du platonique?

" Ginny, je ne t'aime pas, tu m'énerves, je ne veux pas de toi, dégages! "

Ça c'est très clair et je suis sûre que même sa petite cervelle à elle pourra l'appréhender. Mais elle m'en voudra à mort, et malgré tout, je l'aime bien quand même… tant qu'elle reste loin de moi!

Donc non, ce n'est pas une bonne réponse à sa question non plus.

Et elle attend toujours, zut!

Bon, allez Harry, courage!

" Hum… franchement Ginny, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je n'ai juste plus envie qu'on soit ensemble, c'est tout. Et ça ne vient pas de toi! Toi tu es géniale! Il y a plein de garçons qui rêvent de sortir avec toi! Tu es parfaite! ", je m'exclame.

Et ça aussi c'est un problème, j'ajoute in petto. Pourquoi diable voudrais-je sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi lisse? Je m'ennuierais à mourir…

" Non, le problème vient de moi, je continue. Je ne PEUX plus sortir avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny… "

Je prends mon expression " I'm sorry, soooo sorry ", en espérant que ça suffise pour qu'elle ne me frappe pas. Les Weasley sont réputés pour leur caractère soupe au lait et impulsif…

Mais étonnamment, elle ne s'énerve pas.

Ces yeux se font ronds, je me fais la réflexion que ça ne lui va pas du tout, -elle a l'air d'un hibou- juste avant de m'étrangler à son exclamation.

" Harry! Est ce que tu es gay! "

Hein? C'est quoi ce délire? Qu'est qu'y lui fait penser ça!

o.

Je la fixe statufié. Il me vient à l'esprit bien tardivement que je devrais réagir, faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Mais réagir.

Parce que la regarder bouche bée, les joues rouges et l'air catastrophé n'est pas la bonne façon de lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Je me trouve moi même l'air louche, comme pris sur le fait, c'est dire!

" Je le savais! Je le savais! S'exclame Ginny.

Tiens qu'est ce que je disais… pas du TOUT la bonne façon de lui sortir cette idée de la tête!

- Tout s'explique maintenant! Je m'étais demandée comment ça se faisait que tu sois aussi peu démonstratif… tu n'essayais jamais de me peloter ni rien!

Je grimace intérieurement, ayant une pensée pour ma regrettée mère. Si elle avait vécu, je suis sûr que je ne me retrouverais pas dans une telle mouise!

- … et puis tu avais l'air de détester que je te touche!

Normal, tu ne sais absolument pas t'y prendre!

Pfffff… mais quelle crétine! Et elle rayonne de sa trouvaille en plus!

Je vais te la calmer vite fait, bien fait, tu vas voir!

" Non mais je ne suis -

Pas gay! Allais-je m'exclamer. Mais une idée vient de me frapper (aieuh!) : c'est LA bonne excuse pour la plaquer une bonne fois pour toute! Et pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour la convaincre vu qu'elle y a pensé toute seule!

Pas que ça m'enchante de lui mentir, c'est quand même une gentille fille et je l'apprécie beaucoup… mais la vérité la rendra insupportable, et je ne suis pas certain de comment Ron prendrait la chose. Je ne voudrais pas perdre son amitié pour avoir, soi-disant, brisé le cœur de sa sœur qui me vénère depuis des années.

Il vaut mieux un pieux mensonge et que tout le monde soit content. Et puis je vais lui demander de garder le secret.

Qu'ELLE croit que je suis homosexuel, ça m'arrange, mais que tout Poudlard, et à sa suite toute l'Angleterre se l'imagine, à ça non! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être grillé à vie auprès de la gente féminine!

Je baisse la tête et tente de camoufler mon triomphe sous une expression de défaite.

" Ça ne sert à rien de nier, n'est ce pas? Je soupire.

-Non, à rien du tout! Exulte Ginny. Je t'ai percé à jour. Et au fond je dois admettre que je suis rassurée: j'ai eu peur un moment que ça vienne de moi! " Me sourit elle innocemment.

C'est fou à quel point je peux avoir envie de l'étrangler parfois. L'étrangler avec ses si " fabuleux " cheveux roux brillants qu'elle ne cesse de rejeter en arrière. Encore une de ses habitudes qui m'insupporte! Ça fait tellement " m'as-tu-vu "!

Et quel ego! c'est typiquement elle de chercher les problèmes chez les autres, plutôt que de se remettre en question! Non mais, quelle espèce de -

" Harry, ça va? Tu as l'air fâché! S'inquiète Ginny.

Je me force à reprendre une expression normale, et arrive même à lui grimacer un sourire.

- C'est rien! Juste que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su être plus discret… "

Je m'en veux surtout d'être sorti avec toi! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, même en 6ème année, on avait vraiment rien à faire ensemble! Enfin bon... l'important c'est d'arriver à terminer cette histoire maintenant.

" Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu être normal, comme les autres… j'ai toujours été sous les projecteurs, observé parfois montré du doigt… je voulais vraiment qu'on me laisse tranquille, pouvoir vivre en paix enfin! Alors évidemment… je ne pouvais pas accepter mon homosexualité facilement... J'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter d'ailleurs, j'ajoute avec un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation, sourire dont elle ne sent probablement pas toute l'ironie.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Je ne suis pas gay! J'aimerais le lui crier dessus, mais évidemment je prends sur moi, et ne dis rien de tel. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

En tout cas, Gini a l'air de marcher totalement dans mon jeu! Elle acquiesce vigoureusement de la tête, et finit même par promettre de n'en parler à personne, sans même que je n'ai eu à le lui demander.

C'est très content de moi que je la vois partir. Je suis débarrassé d'elle, sans avoir eu à subir cris et pleurs! Yeeeees! La vie est belle!

Je me mets en route vers mon dortoir, sourire aux lèvres, et là mon monde s'écroule…

À l'angle du couloir, il y a Snape qui, a voir son air sarcastique, n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Merlin, au secouuuuuurs!

o.

o.

o.

Ça vous a plu? une chtite review pour me le dire? sioupléééé! promis je serais sage! °puppy doe eyes°


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.. Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est ce que je rigole !

**Warning:** Ceci est un _slash _de rating **M,** de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (je ne sais pas quand, c'est pas moi qui décide! )  
Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas!

Un MEGA mea-culpa pour l'absence d'updates... J'ai hoooooonte, si vous saviez ! Mais bon voilà, le temps passe vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne croirait, sans oublier qu'avec l'entrée dans la vie active, des problèmes perso, et l'absence d'internet, j'avais plusieurs batons dans mes roues pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

Bref, je suis désolée, et j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques personnes intéressées par cette fic !

Bonne lecture à vous !

o.

o.

o.

**Je ne suis pas gay!**

_Chapitre 2_: Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt... Ou pas.

o.

o.

« Biiiip. Biiip. Biiiiip. »

D'un coup de baguette, je fais taire cette sonnerie de malheur qui me tire des bras de Morphée en me perçant les tympans. J'y suis allé un peu fort, il me semble, car mon réveil part joyeusement se suicider contre un mur. Et bien entendu, avec ma chance, il choisit l'emplacement au-dessus de la tête de Ron pour achever ses jours.

Ron qui dormait comme un bienheureux avant de se prendre des morceaux de métal dans la poire. Oups ?

Mon meilleur ami de toujours se réveille en sursaut, et se jette sur sa baguette avec un cri. Je m'empresse de lancer un sort de bouclier sur mon lit, et ne parvint qu'avec justesse à dévier le Stupéfix qui rebondissait vers mon ami.

o.

o.

« Ron ! Calme-toi ! »

Ron se tourne illico vers la source de l'interruption, baguette agressivement brandie.

Neville lève les mains en l'air pour prouver qu'il n'est pas armé, et à sa vue, Ron semble émerger un peu.

« Neville ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Ils t'ont eu toi aussi ? » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Non... Et ils ne t'ont pas Ron. Plus maintenant ! Tu es à Poudlard, la guerre est finie. »

La compréhension apparaît peu à peu sur le visage de Ron qui me jette un coup d'oeil avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il s'enfouit la tête dans les mains avec un gémissement alors que je m'empresse de faire disparaître le sort de protection autour de mon lit.

Neville et moi échangeons un regard circonspect avant de nous approcher du rouquin. Ça a été facile ce matin ! D'habitude, quand le réveil est si violent, il nous faut une bonne heure à raisonner Ron pour lui faire accepter la réalité.

o.

o.

« Je suis désolé les gars...

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, fait Neville d'une voix amicale. C'est normal ce qu'il t'arrive ! Et puis franchement, tu as fais de sacrés progrès !

- Bien d'accord ! Renchéris-je. Dire qu'il y a un mois il fallait t'attacher pour que tu arrêtes de nous jeter des sorts !

- Oui, approuve Neville, et puis tu n'as lancé qu'un simple Stupéfix sur Harry ce coup-ci ! Vraiment rien de bien dangereux !

Ron et moi grimaçons de concert à cette remarque. Oui, c'était un progrès indéniable, mais cela me rappelait surtout le Sectusempra qu'il m'avait jeté trois semaines auparavant. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne saurais suffisamment m'excuser auprès de Malfoy pour lui avoir fait subir un truc pareil. Bon dieu, la douleur !

Au regard que Ron me jette, je devine qu'il pense sensiblement la même chose, et je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, je te transforme en plante verte !

- Pourquoi une plante verte ? M'interroge Neville, intrigué.

- Parce que c'est joli, ça fait bien en déco, et surtout, que ça se tait ! »

Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de mon ami, et je sais que le plus dur est passé. Pour aujourd'hui.

o.

o.

Ni Ron ni moi n'écoutons le discours outré de Neville alors que nous nous préparons en vitesse. J'ai du mal à émerger, ayant peu dormi, et nous avons perdu du temps avec notre altercation matinale.

« Non mais vraiment ! Les plantes sont bien plus importantes que ça, elles ont énormément d'utilités, toutes sont spéciales ! Elles ne sont pas juste « jolies » ! C'est une honte pour tout sorcier digne de ce nom de sortir une bêtise pareille ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, je descends prestement les escaliers qui mènent à la Grande Salle, suivi de mes deux acolytes.

Hermione nous attend devant l'entrée, l'air impatient. Alors qu'elle se tourne vivement vers nous, j'empêche le choc d'apparaître sur mon visage et me force à continuer de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Je vais m'y faire. Ça prend juste un peu plus de temps que prévu...

o.

« 'Jour Mione ! baille Ron.

- Visiblement tu es ravi de me voir... fait Hermione, l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Oh, ce n'est pas toi Hermione ! Le réveil a juste été un peu... difficile aujourd'hui... s'empresse d'intervenir Neville. »

L'expression de Hermione passe de l'agacement à l'inquiétude en une seconde.

« Oh... Et... Est ce que ça va Ron ? Dit-elle, un soupçon d'angoisse dans la voix. Puis, après un acquiescement gêné de la part du rouquin, elle reporte son attention sur moi. Et toi Harry ?

- Je me porte comme un charme, ne t'inquiètes pas Mione ! »

Je dépose un baiser rapide sur sa joue gauche et m'engage vers la Grande Salle en traînant Neville à ma suite. Laissons aux amoureux un temps en tête à tête.

« A tout à l'heure les copains ! Fit le pauvre garçon dont je casse presque le bras. Et Hermione, ajouta-t-il soudainement, m'obligeant à une halte. Le traitement de Pomfrey fonctionne drôlement bien, on n'y verra bientôt plus que du feu ! »

Je ferme les yeux un instant, anéanti. Neviiiiiille !

Lorsque je les réouvre, je lis sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il a pris conscience de l'énormité de sa boulette, et je l'empêche de balbutier ses excuses maladroites. Qui sait quel mal il pourrait encore faire ?

Je recommence à le traîner d'une poigne de fer, me contentant de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, accompagné d' un « on vous garde deux places ! » sonore. Je rentre dans la Grande Salle avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche et, en tête, l'image de Hermione en larmes, dans les bras de Ron, tentant de cacher la moitié de son visage couturée de cicatrices avec ses cheveux.

Je m'assois à table, mais j'ai perdu tout appétit. Des pensées amères encombrent mon esprit.

La guerre est finie, oui. Mais pas pour tout le monde.

o.

o.

« Potter ! »

Je sursaute violemment alors que la voix de mon professeur de Potions claque dans l'air.

« Si je vous ennuie, vous n'avez qu'à le dire ! »

L'expression sur le visage de Snape m'apprend que non, vraiment, je ferais mieux de ne _pas _le lui dire. Je baisse donc la tête sans rien répondre.

« Détention Mr Potter, une de plus, et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Je sens Hermione se tendre, indignée, et l'empêche d'intervenir.

« Mais enfin Harry, chuchote-t-elle avec ferveur dès que Snape s'est éloigné, tu ne mérites pas une punition pareille ! Une détention passe encore, mais dix points ? C'est énorme ! Surtout pour un bref moment d'inattention. »

Je m'abstiens de commenter cette dernière partie. Moment d'inattention, exact. Mais bref ?

Si je lui avoues que je n'ai aucun souvenir depuis le petit-déjeuner, que ce soit m'être rendu dans les cachots ou avoir préparé la potion qui bouillonne présentement devant moi, elle m'expédiera chez Pomfrey manu militari.

o.

« Oui, dix points c'est beaucoup, j'acquiesce. Mais tu sais bien que la compétition pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons fait rage !

- Oui, je sais... D'ailleurs, tu penses que le Professeur Mcgonagall tiendra son pari si Gryffondor perd ? Demande Hermione une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Aucune idée, mais j'ai hâte de le savoir ! Et de découvrir ce que Snape a bien pu promettre en échange pour ce pari ! Intervient Ron. Au fait Harry, pourquoi _encore_ une détention ? Tu en as eu une récemment ?

- Euh, oui... Hier soir, quand je suis parti... euh, me balader, après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque. Snape m'a surpris alors que le couvre-feu était passé. »

Je laisse Hermione s'indigner de mon manque de sens commun. Et Gryffondor alors ? Je ne me souciais vraiment pas de voir ma Maison gagner la coupe ? Est ce que j'avais au moins une bonne raison de me trouver hors de mon dortoir après l'heure ?

Je réponds à Hermione sans réfléchir, surveillant du coin de l'oeil Snape qui semble se rapprocher de nos tables.

« Je n'avais pas prévu d'être dehors si tard Mione ! C'est juste que j'ai croisé Ginny, et du coup ça m'a retardé... »

Je ferme la bouche précipitamment, alors que Snape vient inspecter mon travail.

« Converser un peu moins et travailler un peu plus, Potter ! » me lance-t-il d'un ton sec.

Mais il ne trouve rien à reprocher à ma potion, ni à celle de Hermione, et part donc persécuter Ron qui, lui, n'est vraiment pas capable de mener deux choses de front. Parler _et _réaliser une potion à la fois sont au-dessus de ses capacités, malheureusement.

o.

o.

« Comment ça tu étais avec ma soeur ? »

Le regard féroce de Ron me surprend et je manque tomber dans les escaliers. Je rêve où il vient de reprendre la conversation qu'on a eu il y a bientôt deux heures ?

Nos expressions interloquées à moi et Hermione font naître un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

« Ben quoi ? Bougonna Ron. Il a fallu que je me concentre sur ma potion et vu que Snape ne me lâchait pas la grappe, c'était difficile d'amener le sujet... A moins que vous ne préfériez que je l'inclus à la conversation la prochaine fois ?

- Bah, c'est une idée ! dis-je avec un petit rire. Il aura peut-être des commentaires intéressants à faire... »

Mon rire sonne faux même à mes oreilles, et je cours presque dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose. Semer mes amis me paraît une bonne alternative à éclater en sanglots sous leurs yeux s'ils devaient me poser la moindre question.

Bon, j'en rajoute un peu là. Je ne suis quand même pas au bord des larmes. Mais je suis d'humeur maussade alors, forcément... Je fais mon Caliméro. Et l'angoisse sourde qui me tord le coeur n'arrange rien. Me retrouver en tête à tête avec Snape ce soir, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier... ? Merlin !

« Ça va Harry ? s'inquiète Hermione.

- Oui, oui, un coup de fatigue, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi... »

Je mens à peine.

Forcément, après mes explications avec Ginny et mon face à face avec Snape, je ne pouvais décemment pas passer une bonne nuit. Je suis resté jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube à me repasser ces instants et m'arracher les cheveux. Et lorsque j'ai fini par m'endormir, mon sommeil a été peuplé de cauchemars où Snape tenait le rôle principal.

Si seulement il avait dit quelque chose, fait le moindre commentaire ! Je _sais_ qu'il a tout entendu. Il _sait_ que je le sais.

Mais il s'est contenté de me réprimander de ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu et m'a donné une détention. L'échange n'a pas duré une minute.

Déjà, ça, c'est bizarre de sa part. En général, il fait un scandale de ma moindre erreur et ne loupe pas une occasion de m'humilier. J'aurais dû avoir droit à un sermon d'une demi-heure ! J'aurais dû être traîné jusqu'au bureau du nouveau directeur ou au moins à celui de McGonagall !

Il aurait dû suggérer au moins une fois l'exclusion, faire allusion à mon père ou à Sirius, taper là où ça fait mal. Il me hait !

Alors pourquoi ?

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il laisse cet événement sans suite. Est ce que je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer des journalistes du Daily Prophet, ainsi que de tous les journaux à scandale sorciers ? Ou bien va-t-il faire une annonce lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle ? Compte-il juste me torturer en privé, utiliser ce faux secret comme une épée de Damoclès pour me forcer à faire ses quatre volontés ?

Ne pas savoir, c'est bien ça le pire. Et vu le sadisme reconnu de mon professeur, ça pourrait fort bien faire parti de son plan.

o.

« Bon alors, et ma soeur ? S'impatiente Ron.

- Ben euh...

- Ron, je crois que Harry n'a pas très envie d'en parler en cours...

- Pourquoi tu parles pour lui Mione ? T'es au courant de quelque chose ? »

Je suis bien content que Ron ait posé la question car elle me brûlait les lèvres. Hermione évite mon regard en se mordant les siennes. Oh oh. Elle n'aurait pas osé quand même ? Ginny ne serait pas allée raconter _ça_ à Hermione ?

« Oui, mais c'est à Harry de t'en parler, pas à moi.

- Ah, je vois. Vous me faites des cachotteries maintenant ? J'exige de savoir ce que tu faisais avec ma soeur hier soir Harry, et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est à Hermione que tu fais des confidences maintenant ! »

Bien que Ron ait pris garde de ne pas élever plus la voix, son chuchotis hargneux attire néanmoins l'attention. Je soupire et attrape un parchemin sur lequel je griffonne rapidement ma question avant de le passer à Ron.

Il me lance un regard mauvais, mais se penche néanmoins sur le parchemin pour me répondre. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours. McGonagall est toujours occupée à l'autre bout de la classe, et nos voisins curieux se désintéressent de nous, maintenant qu'il est clair qu'ils n'en sauront pas plus.

Ron me jette le parchemin que je déplie avec anxiété. Qui s'évapore alors qu'un fou-rire m'échappe. Je tente de faire passer mon rire pour une quinte de toux, tandis que Hermione me met un violent coup dans les côtes. Ma grimace de douleur est donc très sincère lorsque McGonagall porte son attention sur moi.

« Il faudra rendre visite à l'infirmière, Potter. Ça m'a l'air d'une vilaine toux. »

J'acquiesce en silence, craignant ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon hilarité. Vilaine est le mot qui convient. Oh que oui ! C'est aussi très très _vilain _ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon meilleur ami.

J'écris ma réponse en toute hâte, tellement soulagé que je ne suis même pas sûr d'être cohérent. Mais Ron a l'air d'avoir compris l'idée et se détend un peu.

« On en parle avant le repas » est sa réponse laconique.

Bon, me reste une heure pour essayer de transformer mon merle en miroir qui chante * et * trouver une manière d'annoncer à Ron que j'ai quitté sa soeur, sans lui donner envie de me mettre un poing dans la figure.

Et si possible en évitant donc de répéter que je me suis fait passer pour gay.

Coton.

o.

o.

« A tout à l'heure Mione, garde-nous des places au repas ! »

A peine sorti du cours, Ron m'attrape par le bras et me traîne à sa suite. Je ne proteste pas, je suis bien trop occupé à prendre de grandes inspirations pour contrôler mon angoisse. Si je pouvais éviter de mettre en péril l'amitié de Ron, j'aimerais autant ! Nos disputes sont à chaque fois tellement violentes... Et il peut être plutôt rancunier en plus !

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le choc, seul. J'ai beau faire comme si tout allait bien, prétendre que je suis en grande forme, je me remets moi aussi doucement des épreuves rencontrées l'année dernière. Sans mes amis que deviendrais-je ?

Je me jure in petto, que si Ron prend vraiment trop mal ma rupture avec Ginny, j'inventerai quelque chose, dirait que c'est une blague et retournerai vers elle. Difficile vu à quel point elle est convaincue de mon homosexualité (non mais vraiment ! J'en suis toujours autant abasourdi...), et surtout sachant que je ne la supporte plus !

Mais hautement préférable à l'alternative de me retrouver complètement isolé...

Je note à peine notre sortie dans les jardins et laisse Ron me guider vers un banc, sur lequel je me laisse tomber lourdement. Ron, lui, reste debout me couvant d'un regard inquisiteur.

o.

« Toi, ça ne va vraiment pas !

- J'ai connu mieux... avoues-je avec un mince sourire.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe de si grave pour que tu sois dans cet état ? S'impatiente Ron. Je ne voulais pas te presser hier soir ou ce matin, mais maintenant que je sais que ma soeur y est mêlée, franchement ça m'inquiète !

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure -enfin, écrit plutôt... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta soeur ! Ou en tout cas, si peu ! Et franchement, quand je vois ce que tu peux imaginer... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Ron rougit et évite mon regard.

« Tu me promets que ce n'est pas ça ? Grogne-t-il.

- Promis, juré ! Nous n'avons ni roulé dans le foin, ni fait la bête à deux dos ou une partie de Quidditch horizontal, et encore moins chevauché le dragonnet ! Le mérite de ton message tout à l'heure c'est, outre avoir clarifié ton état d'esprit, m'avoir appris du nouveau vocabulaire... »

Ron joint son rire au mien, et je le sens soulagé d'un grand poids. Hé ! C'est qu'il y croyait vraiment dis donc ! Preuve que je ne parais pas * si * gay . Pan, dans ta tête Ginny !

J'exulte intérieurement, mais ne peux m'attarder sur ce réconfort. Car maintenant Ron attend mes explications. Hum. Hum.

« En fait, si j'ai vu Ginny hier, c'est parce qu'elle voulait me parler de notre relation...

- De votre relation ?

- Oui... Elle me trouvait froid, distant, et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Maieuh, Harry... Vous n'avez pas de relation avec Ginny. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! Et depuis un bout de temps !

- Oui, mais apparemment elle pensait que maintenant que la guerre est finie, tout reprendrait comme avant.

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça... _Rien _ne pourra être comme avant. »

o.

Le ton sombre de mon ami fait écho à mes pensées. Non, rien ne pourra être comme avant. Mais l'expliquer aux personnes qui n'avaient pas participé activement à la guerre était peine perdue.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas _envie_ de comprendre.

« Je pense pareil, tu le sais bien ! J'ai changé... _Nous_ avons changé ! Et notre monde avec.

- Mais ma soeur ne le comprend pas, hein ? Soupire Ron. Je m'en doutais un peu, va. Elle m'a fait penser à une autruche cet été : la tête dans le sable, bien profond, et malheur a celui qui viendrait la perturber dans ses illusions.

- Et bien Ron ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça de ta petite soeur ! M'étonne-je. Elle n'est pas censé être la huitième merveille du monde ?

- Ça, c'est seulement pour ma mère ! Fait-il après m'avoir tiré la langue. Je suis son frère, je suis conscient de ses limites. Ça m'énerve, mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suppose que c'est humain comme réaction, puisque la plupart des sorciers ont la même... »

Je m'abstiens de commenter l'idée sous-jacente, celle qui insinue que nous ne serions plus vraiment humains. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas déjà arrivés ensemble à cette conclusion Ron et moi.

Hermione est plus subtile dans sa façon de l'exprimer, elle ne nous considère en aucun cas comme _inhumains_, mais elle nous sait en marge de la société.

Irrémédiablement différents. Profondément endommagés.

o.

« Et donc ? Elle t'a fait une crise à la Weasley ? S'amuse Ron, me ramenant à notre conversation présente. Ça n'a pas dû être beau !

- Ne m'en parle pas... Et aussi bête que ça paraisse, et bien on a rompu à nouveau.

- Hein ? Mais vous ne sortiez _plus_ ensemble !

- Je le sais, toi aussi, mais apparemment pas elle... »

Ron et moi partageons un regard d'incrédulité, mais aussi de soulagement de ma part. Décidément ces filles, on ne les comprendra jamais ! C'est rassurant de voir que moi et Ron partageons encore au moins ça.

« Et c'est ça qui te prenait tant la tête ? S'étonne Ron. Et pourquoi est-ce que même Hermione en faisait toute une histoire ? D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu lui en as parlé avant moi... C'est franchement pas sympa.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé ! Je pense que Ginny a dû aller se confier à elle... Après je ne sais pas comment elle a présenté les choses, alors peut-être que pour Hermione la situation est pire qu'elle ne l'est vraiment...

- Et puis Hermione est une fille, en fait, semble soudain se rappeler le rouquin. Elle aussi, elle est bizarre des fois ! Possible qu'elle voit les choses comme Ginny, qu'elle pense que vous deux étiez encore en couple. Mais franchement, c'était bien visible que non ! La preuve, je n'ai même pas envie de te casser la gueule, ça veut tout dire !

- Tu m'en vois ravi... dis-je, l'expression mi-figue, mi-raisin. Parce que oui, j'angoissais quand même de ta réaction ! Des fois, tu fais un tel numéro de grand frère protecteur...

- Bah, là, il n'y a rien à te reprocher ! Dit-il, balayant mes inquiétudes de la main. Par contre, tu aurais profiter d'elle hier, là, j'aurais repeint le dortoir avec tes boyaux.

- Parce qu'une fois ne t'as pas suffit ?

- Bah, là j'avais pas fait exprès, ça ne compte pas... »

o.

Nous tentons de garder l'ambiance légère mais ses allusions la plombent quelque peu. On fait des progrès tout de même, m'étonne-je de nouveau, nous voilà capable d'aborder un sujet pareil sans y être forcé par l'infirmière, un professeur ou Hermione. Et nous en rions, quasiment.

J'en viendrais presque à croire à notre rétablissement fictif.

Est-ce qu'à force de jouer à être bien portant, on peut le devenir ? Est-ce que la mise en scène peut se transformer en réalité ? J'écarte cette pensée qui me nargue.

D'une, il ne vaut mieux pas se réjouir trop vite. Il y a encore du chemin à faire avant d'être rétabli, sans parler même d'être bien ou heureux. De deux, sachant que je vais devoir jouer la comédie à Ginny, je ne tiens pas à m'inquiéter de pouvoir potentiellement _devenir_ gay.

Pfff, comme si c'était possible ! Mon cerveau produit des idées tellement stupides parfois, vraiment.

o.

Ron et moi, l'explication maintenant faite, prenons le chemin de la Grande Salle pour un repas bien mérité. Mon estomac gargouille comme jamais ! Riant avec mon meilleur ami, faisant signe à quelques connaissances d'autres Maisons déjà assises, je ne prends garde où je vais, laissant mes pieds me diriger. Ils savent où se trouve la table des Gryffondors, depuis le temps !

Et bien entendu, comme je ne regarde pas où je vais, je finis par foncer dans quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je me retiens à des bras fermes pour ne pas tomber, et mon nez se retrouve collé à une épaule toute de noir vêtue. Épaule qui exhale une odeur entêtante d'herbes, et est décorée par des mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais légèrement graisseuses.

Oh. Non. Pitiééééé ! Je ne peux pas avoir autant de malchance que ça !

Je lève les yeux comme au ralenti, les battements de mon coeur dans mes oreilles ne parvenant pas à étouffer les murmures et ricanements autour de moi, et me retrouve nez à nez avec Snape. Qui a en croire l'étincelle qu'il a dans le regard ne va pas me louper.

Je fais un bond en arrière en bafouillant des excuses, mais Snape me coupe d'un geste de la main.

o.

« Potter ! Encore vous ! Décidément, je vais croire que vous aimez particulièrement ma compagnie pour tenir à me réserver toutes vos soirées ! Vos admiratrices vous laissent donc bien insensibles à ce point ? Qui l'eut cru ! Les potins vont reprendre bon train... Troisième détention, Potter. Pour agression sur un professeur. Et n'oubliez pas que la première commence ce soir. 20H, aux cachots. Soyez à l'heure ! »

Je tremble comme une feuille. Pas tant pour la violence du choc, bien que je lui sois joliment rentré dedans, ni même par colère ou frustration pour cette nouvelle détention qui m'obligera à passer encore une soirée avec Snape. Mais...

Naaaaan, naaaaaan. Je me fais des idées. Il n'y avait aucune allusion dans ce qu'il a dit, hein ? Ni menace ?

Parce que la partie sur les potins, bizarrement, me reste en travers de la gorge. Je tente de déglutir ma peur, mais elle reste bien accrochée. La s***** !

« Ben dis donc ! Il est bizarre Snape, Commente Ron, étonné. Pourquoi il t'a parlé de tes admiratrices comme ça ? Et c'est pour quoi déjà que tu as eu la détention de ce soir ? »

Ma gorge est trop serrée pour répondre et je vais m'affaler à la table des Gryffondors sans un mot, ignorant les regards curieux, amusés, voire ouvertement malveillants des élèves.

Je vois à l'expression de Ron qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, et le regard que Hermione pose sur moi me rappelle qu'une discussion désagréable m'attend également avec elle.

Je me sens fatigué là. Un volontaire pour m'achever ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis.

Je soupire puis me force à me servir dans les plats. Si ce n'était pas pour ce maudit courage gryffondorien, je m'enfuirais à l'autre bout du monde sans me retourner. Mais on ne se refait pas !

o.

o.

o.

Ça vous a plu ? Oui, non, joker ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, me prévenir de toute erreur, incohérence, faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire...

Et tant qu'à y être, si quelqu'un parmi vous serait dispo pour du beta-reading sur cette fic, vous me sauveriez la vie ! * croise les doigts *

A bientôt pour le chapitre trois !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.. Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est ce que je rigole !

**Warning:** Ceci est un _slash _de rating **M,** de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (je ne sais pas quand, c'est pas moi qui décide! )  
Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas!

J'ai pu voir qu'il y avait encore des personnes intéressées pour lire cette fic ! Ça fait plaisir ! **Encore merci de toutes vos gentilles reviews ! ^_^**

Même si j'ai répondu aux questions posées directement aux intéressés, voici quelques infos qui pourraient vous éclairer. Tout d'abord, pour cette fic, le tome 7 n'est pas pris en compte. C'est un **UA** à partir du tome 6. C'est pour ça que Snape est encore en vie. C'est une des différences, ça, et puis d'autres choses encore que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure, notamment dans ce chapitre !

Et sinon pour le rythme de publication... Beuuuuh. Aucune idée ! Ça va dépendre du temps libre que j'aurais et de l'inspiration... Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous promettre un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent ! (voire plus, on peut rêver...)

Bonne lecture !

**EDIT** : chapitre réuploadé avec des fautes en moins. **Merci à Elsa pour sa relecture** !

o.

o.

**Je ne suis pas gay!**

_Chapitre 3_: Rumeurs.

o.

o.

L'après-midi passe horriblement lentement. Et oui, Histoire de la Magie, c'est toujours le parfait moment pour une sieste !

Enfin, c'est le cas d'habitude, mais mes camarades ne me laissent pas ce répit, malheureusement. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, allez me planquer dans mon dortoir et faire un somme. Je n'en peux plus des questions curieuses des Gryffondors, des commentaires désobligeants des Serpentards, et j'ai vraiment besoin de repos avant d'affronter Snape ce soir.

Je déchire rageusement un énième oiseau volant qui atterrit sur mon pupitre. Aucune envie de connaître le message qui s'y cache.

Le premier et dernier que j'ai lu venait de Malfoy et me demandait si la rumeur était vraie, et si je ne pensais pas que mes parents allaient se retourner dans leur tombe, dégoûté de leur fils.

Bizarrement, je n'ai eu aucune envie de répondre. Pas même pour confirmer le contenu de ladite rumeur. A moins que mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un constitue une réponse ? Parce que ça, par contre, j'en avais trèèèès envie !

Je savais bien que c'était suspect le commentaire de Snape ce midi. L'enfoiré, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

A la fin du cours, je me dépêche de réunir mes affaires et je vais en direction de la tour Gryffondor au pas de course. Je refuse de prêter attention aux appels de mes amis ou aux regards interloqués des élèves que je croise.

Qu'on me fiche la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Et ce n'est pas une fuite, hein ! Ou alors une fuite stratégique. Je compte bien affronter tout ce petit monde lorsque je serais plus en forme.

Il n'y a pas un chat dans la salle commune, ni dans les dortoirs. Tout le monde est soit en cours, soit en étude. Je bénis Merlin pour cette heure de libre et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et laisse l'univers s'éloigner.

**o.**

**o.**

Une main me tient fermement l'épaule, des yeux rouges luisent devant moi et _cette_ voix, grinçante, me chuchote à l'oreille.

«C'est toi le responsable, Harry. Tu aurais dû te rendre à moi. Maintenant regarde tes petits cafards d'amis mourir !»

Je suis épuisé, cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas dormi, que je n'ai pas pu manger. J'essaye maladroitement de me redresser, mais il me repousse à genoux avec un rire sardonique. Il sait que je n'ai plus la force de me battre, ma piètre résistance est pathétique à ses yeux. Il a déjà gagné.

Je regarde, impuissant, Ron s'approchant de Hermione baguette brandie. Je lui hurle d'arrêter, de revenir à lui-même, tout en sachant la futilité de mon acte. Il ne m'entend pas au travers de l'envoûtement de Voldemort.

Alors que mon meilleur ami se prépare à jeter un sort mortel à celle qu'il aime depuis toujours, je sens mon cœur s'affoler et ma magie avec. Elle m'emplit soudainement comme une vague brutale. Alors, mû par le désespoir, je tente l'impossible. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, elle gît plusieurs mètres plus loin, mais je tente un sort malgré tout.

« Expelliarmus! »

Ron est projeté violemment contre le mur, mais sa chute est amortie par un lit.

Un lit ?

Mais qu'est ce que... ?

o.

La compréhension fait jour dans mon esprit alors que je prends conscience de mon environnement.

Je suis à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'un de ses milliers de cauchemars qui me hantaient depuis la Bataille Finale.

« Ron ! »

Pétrifié, je regarde Hermione se précipiter pour s'assurer de son état. Je ne l'ai pas loupé ! Je le sais !

Ma baguette tremble dans ma main et j'ai une soudaine envie de la jeter au loin. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

Je n'ose pas m'approcher de mon ami alors qu'il gémit en reprenant conscience.

o.

« Harry, aide-moi ! Je crois qu'il a une jambe cassée... Et peut-être d'autres fractures... »

Je sors de ma torpeur et lance machinalement un sort de lévitation. Je laisse à Hermione la tâche d'expliquer les derniers événements à nos camarades, ainsi que de les rassurer alors que nous quittons la tour. J'ai assez à faire à maintenir le sort tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie.

Nous sommes accueillis par David, l'apprenti de Pomfrey, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au caractère paisible. En nous apercevant, il repousse machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il persiste à garder longs et qui lui retombe continuellement dans les yeux.

« Vous revoilà ! Cela faisait longtemps ! »

Son doux sourire dément l'ironie de ses propos. Nous sommes tous les trois soumis à deux visites obligatoires chaque semaine, afin que notre état physique et mental puisse être contrôler. Auxquelles il faut bien entendu ajouter nos passages en trombe à chaque « accident ».

« Je crains que nous ne vous n'ayons pas laissé le temps de nous manquer, murmure la voix faible de Ron.

- Bah, vous êtes mes patients préférés, alors forcément un jour sans vous me paraît long ! »

o**.**

Ron sourit légèrement de la plaisanterie, puis enchaîne sans transition sur son propre diagnostic.

« Ma jambe droite est cassé, mon épaule droite déplacée, mes côtes sont un peu esquintées, mais pas de casse je pense et ma tête a fait un joli bang sur le mur, donc je parie pour une commotion cérébrale. »

David hausse un sourcil sans rien dire et attend l'explication, l'expression égale, paisible.

« C'était moi..., j'interviens d'une voix monocorde.

- Évidemment ! Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde Mr Potter ! Sourit David. Vous n'envoyez pas fréquemment vos camarades à l'hôpital, mais lorsque vous vous y mettez, vous battez tous les records ! »

Je ne souris pas de la boutade. Tandis que Ron nous jette des sorts six jours sur sept, avec en général des dommages assez légers, je n'ai de « crise » que environ une fois par semaine, mais toujours avec des résultats impressionnants. Ce que David sait fort bien, nous ayant déjà soigné durant l'été.

La dernière fois, personne n'a été blessé. Par contre, j'ai joliment détruit la tour Gryffondor. _Toute_ la tour Gryffondor... Ce désastre m'a valu les foudres du directeur. Après convocation dans son bureau et discussion houleuse, j'ai bien dû admettre que Emrick n'était pas Dumbledore, ni de près, ni de loin.

Là où l'ancien directeur n'était que mansuétude et gentillesse, Charles Emrick était rigide. L'ambiance à Poudlard n'était plus à la rigolade. Pas que Emrick soit un mauvais directeur ! Il n'était pas Umbridge ! Il ressemblait plus à McGonagall, mais un cran plus sévère.

Et par un bizarre effet de ricochet, le professeur McGonagall semblait maintenant se lâcher un peu plus. Elle n'en était pas au stade de Dumbledore, mais avec le pari contre Snape pour la Coupe des Maisons, elle s'en rapprochait étrangement !

Chassant de mon esprit les pensées pêle-mêle qui s'y trouvaient, de la menace à peine voilée de renvoi de Emrick, à la tête de Snape lorsque McGonagall l'avait mis au défi dans la Grande Salle, je me concentre sur l'examen que David fait subir à Ron, sous l'œil attentif de Pomfrey qui nous a rejoint.

o.

« Vous pourriez vous diriger vers une formation de Médicomage Mr Weasley, votre diagnostic est parfait !

- J'aurais préféré avoir tort... gémit Ron.

- Oh allons, vous êtes un dur à cuire ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous souffrez tant que ça ! »

Je vois du coin de l'œil Hermione se tendre, prête à envoyer vertement paître le jeune médicomage. Elle se ferait une _joie _de lui infliger les mêmes dommages que Ron, qu'il expérimente d'un peu plus près la douleur dont il parlait avec tant de légèreté !

Elle n'a pas besoin de prononcer un mot, tant la menace est lisible dans son attitude. Parfois elle fait un peu peur Mione... Mais l'expression féroce disparaît de son visage, alors que son petit-ami répond avec humour à David.

« Oh naaaan, je n'ai pas si mal ! Mais franchement, passer encore la nuit à l'infirmerie en observation je m'en serais bien passé ! Grimace Ron. La prochaine fois Harry, steuplait, fais plus attention à ma tête ou choisis un autre soir que lorsque j'ai prévu un rendez-vous avec Hermione... »

Je hoche la tête, mais moi ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Je regarde Hermione faire de tendres bisous à son héros et leur vue me rassure, me soulage et m'attriste tout à la fois.

Moi aussi je veux qu'on me dise que j'ai dépassé le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère et être fier d'être traité de grosse louche !

Enfin, un truc comme ça quoi. Plus ou moins. Je ne suis pas contre entendre des trucs plus gentils, aussi.

**o.**

**o.**

« Harry, vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Je grimace, mais me lève sans protester. Je sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas refuser. David referme la porte de son bureau derrière moi et m'invite d'un geste de la main à m'installer dans un des fauteuils qui peuplent la salle.

Je me demande pour la énième fois combien de sorts ont été utilisés pour créer ses merveilles, probablement une douzaine au moins, et surtout, s'il y a possibilité que j'en achète un pour mon usage unique. David me sourit gentiment, probablement conscient de la langueur qui a envahi mes membres, alors qu'il s'installe à son tour en face de moi.

J'ai la sensation étrange de m'être transformé en chamallow. Un chamallow tout fondu près d'un feu ardent. Sensation étrange, oui, mais très agréable.

« Des choses à me raconter, Harry ?

- Non, pas vraiment...

- En général, vos crises sont favorisées par la fatigue, le stress. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il y a donc quelque chose qui vous tracasse, je me trompe ?

- Oh, oui, vous vous trompez sûrement ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait clocher dans ma vie ! Tout y est parfait ! fais-je d'une voix sarcastique. Je ne pourrai rien demander de plus... »

David et moi avons un accord tacite. Il fait de son mieux pour me soigner, corps et esprit, et moi, je fais mon possible pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il s'attaque à ma vie privée de trop près. Ce qui est fréquent, forcément, puisque c'est mon psy.

« Je vais m'abstenir de vous faire subir un énième discours sur votre engagement, dit-il avec un soupir. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, d'accord, mais vous savez la nécessité de cette thérapie. Et elle ne peut pas avancer si vous refusez de me raconter quoi que ce soit d'important dans votre vie ! Vous _savez_ que je ne veux que votre bien. Et tout ce qui se dit entre ces murs est totalement confidentiel. Faites-moi un peu confiance ! »

Je culpabilise. Un peu. Mais c'est tellement dur de s'épancher auprès de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un proche. Je peux parler à Ron ou Hermione, aux Weasleys et encore quelques personnes. Enfin, je ne leur raconte pas tout non plus, mais je peux me confier à eux si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Mais parler à un étranger ? Ça c'est différent. Indécent, d'une certaine manière. Ce n'est pas mon genre de chouiner sur mes problèmes.

Surtout que je n'ai pas le _besoin_ de me confier, mais plutôt celui d'oublier.

« Pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'acharner sur vous, attendre une heure pour vous arracher trois mots de la bouche. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous savez que Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas se sont battus aujourd'hui ? »

Le changement de sujet sans transition me déstabilise légèrement.

« Le plus intéressant, c'est la raison de la dispute qui les a conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Et qu'elle est telle ?

- Vous.

- ?

- Et oui ! Des rumeurs circulent sur votre compte et leurs opinions sur le sujet différent quelque peu... ils ont finit par dialoguer avec leurs poings. »

J'ai comme une boule qui se forme dans l'estomac, qui grandit et se propage peu à peu, malgré les effets du fauteuil magique. Des rumeurs, hein ?

« Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'accepter, qu'il faut du temps pour se connaître et être sûr de qui on est, mais aussi de qui nous attire. Vous passez peut-être actuellement par une phase de curiosité tout à fait normale à votre âge, et qui éventuellement passera, ou pas. Et c'est tout à fait acceptable aussi, quel que soit les réactions et opinions des autres ! Mais je tiens à vous dire que -

- Mais quel sale enfoiré de bâtard graisseux ! »

Oups, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

« Hum... Et bien, ça a le mérite de vous faire réagir Potter, c'est une bonne chose ! Toussote David, pris par surprise. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prends pas mal votre commentaire. Je ne me considère pas comme « graisseux » à proprement parlé, même si j'admets fort bien avoir besoin de faire un peu plus d'exercice. Bref, passons. J'aimerais vraiment, si vous avez fini de vous défouler, que nous passions à une discussion un peu plus approfondie sur ce bouleversement dans votre vie qu'est cette attirance pour les hommes.

- Mais je ne suis pas gay !

- Hum hum... Je vois. Vous n'avez pas à choisir une étiquette si cela vous met mal à l'aise. Gay n'est qu'un mot. L'important c'est la définition que vous en avez. Que veut-dire « être gay » pour vous ?

- Ben... Je ne sais pas... Un gay, c'est un gars qui couche avec d'autres gars...

- Hum hum. Vous n'avez donc pas encore « couché avec un autre gars » ?

- Mais enfin non ! Merlin !

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Harry. Rappelez-vous, ce bureau est un espace où vous êtes en sécurité. Vous pouvez tout me dire.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai jamais fait !

- Hum hum. Très bien. Avez-vous eu déjà un petit-ami ?

- Non !

- Je sais que vous avez rompu récemment avec Ginny Weasley, est ce qu'avec elle...?

- Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Jamais de la vie !

- Je note que la suggestion d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme vous dérange plus. Même si vous n'avez pas l'air _prêt_ à des relations sexuelles de toutes façons. A priori, votre attirance pourrait pencher plutôt pour les hommes. Ils vous dégoûtent visiblement moins. Mais bien sûr, ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, une attirance ne fait pas de vous un homosexuel, il y a d'autres facteurs a prendre en compte et nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler.

- Mais, mais, mais...

- Très bien Harry, belle avancée aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte à notre prochain rendez-vous. Maintenant filez, si j'ai bien compris vous avez une retenue avec le Professeur Snape. Mieux vaut ne pas être en retard si vous ne voulez pas l'énerver ! »

L'énerver ? Oooooh, mais ça va être le cadet de ses soucis à cet enfoiré quand j'en aurais fini avec lui !

Je sors au pas de charge et passe devant une Hermione éberluée. A la vue de mon expression, elle décide de rester gentiment assise auprès de Ron qui ronfle joyeusement. Bon choix. Je me sens d'humeur à faire un massacre.

o.

o.

Lorsque j'arrive aux cachots, je ne prends pas la peine de toquer et rentre directement.

« Potter ! Vous êtes en retard ! Il est 20h01 ! J'avais pourtant bien dit 20h, il me semble. Vous avez un problème d'audition Potter ? Ou votre vue a telle baissé au point que vous ne puissiez plus consulter une montre ? Je ne parlerai même pas de votre impolitesse. On apprend donc pas aux Gryffondors qu'il faut frapper avant de rentrer dans une pièce ? Votre manque d'éducation est affligeant. »

o.

Je vibre de rage. Oui, oui, je vibre. J'en ferais presque trembler les dalles en pierre sous mes pieds. Comment ose-t-il, après la vacherie qu'il m'a faite aujourd'hui ? Il a toujours été vicieux, mauvais comme la gale, mais alors là, il bat tous les records. Je sers fort ma baguette dans mes mains, tentant de me contenir.

« Vous attendez quoi Potter ? De vous transformer en porte-manteau ? Rejoignez votre place, il y a des grenouilles qui n'attendent que vous pour récolter leurs entrailles... »

Un Avada ?

Naaaaan, trop rapide, j'aurais même pas le temps de savourer !

Un Crucio alors ?

Ce serait tip-top moumoute, le hic, c'est que je ne maîtrise pas ce sort. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais été capable de haïr qui que ce soit suffisamment pour qu'il soit efficace. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un bon feeling là. Il y a des chances qu'il soit trèèèès efficace sur Snape mon petit sort.

o.

« Tu aimes te faire désirer Potter... Mais je te rappelle que ces grenouilles sont déjà mortes, elles n'ont plus de risques de tomber raide, éblouies par ta présence ! »

Je me tourne vivement vers ma gauche où Malfoy m'offre son sourire le plus sarcastique. Purée, il est là lui ? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué...

o.

« Épargnez-nous votre sens de l'humour douteux pour ce soir Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Jette Snape d'un ton sec. Potter, bougez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

o.

Les yeux de Snape lancent des éclairs et je note que lui aussi, vibre. Oulà, ça sent pas bon pour le blondinet.

Aussi stupéfait que Malfoy qui a manqué tomber de sa chaise, j'en oublie d'être en rage et je vais m'asseoir.

« Vous avez eu bien trop l'habitude des laisser-passer Malfoy. Je vous l'avais déjà dit à la rentrée, mais le message n'a apparemment pas été assez clair. Votre comportement d'aujourd'hui n'a aucune excuse. Ce n'est pas un mois de détention dont vous devriez écoper, mais plutôt un an ! Et en plus par votre ânerie, vous avez fait perdre 50 points à Serpentard ! Voilà qui nous met en mauvaise posture pour gagner la Coupe ! »

Ah ouais, en vrai il est énervé pour les points, n'est ce pas ? Pas envie de laisser McGonagall user de ses talents en Métamorphose sur lui, si Gryffondor gagne la Coupe !

Je laisse un sourire goguenard s'installer sur mes lèvres.

« Je ne veux plus entendre sortir un mot de votre bouche de toute la soirée Malfoy, et si Potter ici présent a une quelconque plainte à faire à votre égard à la suite de cette détention commune, je prendrais des mesures. Drastiques. »

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Oubliée ma colère, elle est partie en vacances. Alors comme ça, Snape se retourne contre Malfoy ? Pour de vrai ? Et mieux, il me donne possibilité de me venger d'années d'insultes et coups fourrés ?

C'est Noël ? Caméra caché ? Je dors encore ?

Je me pince discrètement alors que mon professeur continue sur sa lancée.

« Comme j'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller deux ânes bâtés d'étudiants en détention, Mr Filch va venir prendre ma relève. Quand vous aurez terminé de récolter les entrailles de ces grenouilles, vous ferez la même chose avec la cervelle des rats que vous trouverez à côté dans ma réserve. Interdiction formelle de toucher à quoi ce se soit d'autre. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Malfoy et moi hochons la tête docilement. Filch apparaît à la porte, accompagné de Mrs Norris.

« Vous pourrez partir à 22h. Pas une minute plus tôt. Interdiction d'utiliser vos baguettes. »

Nous hochons à nouveau la tête, puis nous mettons au travail dans le plus parfait silence. Après un ultime regard noir à Malfoy, notre professeur quitte la salle.

Snape, des fois, il fait vachement peur quand même. Et c'est un Gryffondor qui le dit !

o.

o.

Alors que je remonte vers le dortoir, je tente vainement différents sorts sur mes mains. Non, rien à faire, il y a toujours une légère odeur d'entrailles de grenouille. Beurk.

La grosse dame minaude dans son tableau lorsque je lui donne le mot de passe. Et où étiez-vous donc ce soir ? Vous avez une nouvelle petite amie ? Que c'est dommage, vous êtes si charmant pourtant... Et si j'étais vivante, blah blah blih, blah blah blah... Elle me fait le coup à chaque fois, ça saoule !

Au bout de vingt minutes, j'arrive à la persuader de me laisser rentrer. Le couvre-feu est tombé et si je me fais attraper dans le couloir, je suis mal...

Il n'y a plus grand monde dans la salle commune. Deux sixièmes années qui finissent une partie d'échecs et quelques sérieux septièmes années prenant de l'avance sur le programme pour les NEWTs. Dont Hermione, bien entendu !

Ni une, ni deux, je la chope à sa table et l'entraîne à ma suite près du feu où se trouve les fauteuils les plus confortables.

« Oh Harry ! Souffle Hermione, mal à l'aise. Ça s'est bien passé ta détention ? Ron va beaucoup mieux tu sais, il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'ai fini mes devoirs, alors je vais aller me coucher hein ! Bonne -

- Taaaaaatatata ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir si facilement Mione ? »

Je la repousse gentiment dans son fauteuil, prenant mon sourire le plus menaçant, et je lui bloque le passage de mon bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. J'attends des réponses à mes questions, nomdidiou !

« Hermione, quelque chose m'a perturbé aujourd'hui...

- Ah bon ? Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec David, il est là pour ça et -

- Non merci, j'ai suffisamment parlé avec David aujourd'hui ! Je la coupe avec une grimace. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont tes allusions de ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir sur moi exactement ? »

Hermione se mord les lèvres sans répondre, jetant des regards désespérés autour d'elle, espérant peut-être que certains camarades viendront la sauver. Mais un regard vers moi et ils décident qu'il vaut mieux aller se coucher et nous laisser en tête à tête. Bien joué Mione ! Ça va être beaucoup plus facile de mettre les choses au point comme ça.

Je soupire et m'assois, laissant un peu d'air à ma pauvre amie.

o.

« Qu'est ce que Ginny t'a dit ?

- Euuuh... Tu sais, c'était une conversation privée, je ne sais pas si je devrais -

- Une conversation privée à mon égard : j'ai donc le droit de savoir ce qui a été dit. Si la situation était inversée, tu n'aimerais pas rester dans le noir Mione.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Tu as raison. Bon, se lance Hermione après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Elle m'a parlé de votre rupture. Plus particulièrement d'une théorie qu'elle avait et que tu aurais confirmé. Au début, je ne voulais pas la croire, mais en y réfléchissant...

- Je ne suis pas gay Hermione ! »

La jeune femme lève vers moi des yeux plein de doutes.

« Mais est-ce que tu es hétéro Harry ?

- Ben euh, oui. Évidemment !

- Tu trouves que c'est évident, toi ?

- Mais enfin ! Je suis sorti avec Ginny ! Et avec Cho !

- Oui, tu es sorti avec elles deux... Si je puis dire.

- Comment ça, « si je puis dire » ?

- Ben Harry, il faut admettre qu'elles étaient particulières ces relations ! Tu es tombé amoureux de deux filles avec lesquelles tu pensais que ça ne serait jamais possible. Comme par hasard. Alors qu'il y a des dizaines d'autres filles disponibles qui auraient été ravies de sortir avec toi ! D'abord Cho qui sortait avec Diggory, ensuite Ginny qui était la petit sœur de ton meilleur ami... Tu n'as pas choisi la simplicité ! Et puis lorsque finalement, contre toute attente, une relation s'est avérée envisageable, poum tu as pris la tangente ! A chaque fois ! C'est à se demander si tu voulais vraiment être avec elles, ou si tu aimais juste _l'idée_ d'avoir une petite amie. »

o.

Je fais le poisson rouge pendant une bonne minute. Mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible ? Elle s'y met aussi ? Et avec des arguments franchement, franchement... Pas bêtes. Merde.

Comment je fais pour lui enlever ces idées de la tête maintenant ?

« Tu es au courant qu'il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte ? Dis-je les yeux fixés sur le feu qui crépite dans l'âtre. Qui disent que je suis gay ? »

Hermione ne répond pas.

« Même David en a entendu parler ! J'ai dû supporter un discours sur la normalité de l'homosexualité. Il faut s'accepter Mr Potter ! Le singe-je. Mais je ne suis _pas _gay ! Je te le jure Hermione ! »

Je sens sa main doucement me serrer l'épaule, et je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Je me retrouve à tout lui raconter. Mon face à face avec Ginny, ma lâcheté, Snape qui a tout entendu, mes craintes qu'il dévoile la conversation qu'il a surprise, mais aussi celle de la réaction de mes camarades.

« Mais je suppose que je n'ai plus à me prendre la tête : ils vont tous vite être au courant...

– Il y a des chances, acquiesce Hermione. Tu sais comment ça se passe avec les potins !

– Tout ça à cause de Snape...

– Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est lui ? Fait Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qui d'autre ? Tu l'as lancé cette rumeur toi ?

– Bien sûr que non ! S'offusque-t-elle.

– Et ce n'est pas moi, ni Ginny. Non, je te le dis, c'est signé Snape. C'est petit, mesquin, Serpentard au possible. Mais ça ne va pas passer ce coup-ci. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

– Tu devrais attendre avant d'aller à de telles conclusions, insiste Hermione. Je te rappelle que pendant des années, tu l'as accusé de tout et n'importe quoi, et généralement, à tort. Évite de refaire la même erreur ! Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est lui, et puis franchement Harry, ça ne te ressemble pas de parler vengeance.

– Bah j'en ai marre de me faire marcher dessus, traiter comme un moins que rien ! Alors oui, j'ai envie de me défendre, je ne vois pas où est le mal à ça...

– Mais tu ne parles pas de te défendre Harry ! Te défendre, ce serait faire une annonce publique stipulant que ces rumeurs sont mensongères ! Ce serait faire face à Ginny et lui dire la vérité !

– Mais si je fais ça... Elle va m'en vouloir !

– Ça c'est la vie ! Il faut t'y faire ! »

Alors que Hermione me laisse pour rejoindre son lit, je reste à bouder dans mon fauteuil. Oui, c'est infantile. Oui, c'est déjà un peu ce que Hermione me reprochait. Mais prout. Pour une fois, je colle à l'image que les autres ont de moi au moins.

Je sais bien que Hermione a raison. Il faut que je tue cette rumeur dans l'œuf. Sinon ma vie va être un enfer. Mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que je vais faire souffrir Ginny.

Et non, ça ne m'empêchera pas de me venger de cet enfoiré de Snape !

Alors que je monte dans mon dortoir, une petite pensée vient me taquiner les neurones à demi-endormis.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a bien pu faire pour mettre son directeur de maison dans cet état ? Mine de rien, ça m'intrigue.

o.

o.

Levé de bonne heure, je baille dans mon café. Je cogite trop en ce moment, je frôle le surentraînement du cerveau. Alors que je trempe ma tartine dans mon bol sans embêter personne, je reçois soudainement un jus d'orange en pleine figure.

Je tousse, à moitié noyé, et me nettoie le visage. Devant moi, Colin ouvre des yeux éberlués et une bouche d'où dégouline quelques gouttes de jus. Génial ! Maintenant je me fais cracher dessus !

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! Je grogne. Ou au moins t'excuser ! »

Colin ne réagit pas et je remarque que ses yeux sont fixés sur le journal, posé sur la table devant lui. Je fronce les sourcils et l'attrape. Qu'est que...

o.

**HARRY POTTER, GAY ! **

**Par notre envoyée spéciale, Elena Skeeter.**

o.

o.

Désolée du petit cliffhanger, mais il fallait bien que j'arrête ce chapitre quelque part ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si l'action n'a pas encore beaucoup avancé... On est encore en bonne partie en phase d'introduction ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner vos impressions ou poser une question !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Mme J Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est ce que je rigole !

Warning: Ceci est un slash de rating M, de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (je ne sais pas quand, c'est pas moi qui décide! )

Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas!

A nouveau merci pour vos petits mots qui me font chaud au coeur et me motivent à fond pour écrire plus vite ! Et merci également à Elsa Black-Snape pour sa relecture de ce chapitre ! :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

o.

o.

Chapitre 4: Scoop !

Je reste bouche bée. Heureusement que, contrairement à Colin, je n'étais pas en train de boire sinon ça aurait été son tour de prendre une douche !

Alors que je prends fébrilement connaissance de l'article, mes deux amis me rejoignent à table. Dans leur bulle d'amoureux, ils ne remarquent pas tout de suite mon état ou celui de Colin.

« Comment ça va Harry, bien dormi ? » prend la peine de me demander Hermione, avant de se retourner vers Ron. D'accord, ce dernier sort de l'infirmerie, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que je suis transparent là !

« J'ai connu mieux je dois t'avouer... Parce qu'aujourd'hui le monde sorcier tout entier pense que je suis gay ! »

Je jette le journal devant elle, rageur. Elle s'en empare avec une petite exclamation de surprise, alors que Ron laisse échapper un retentissant « hein ? » particulièrement intellectuel.

o.

o.

« Elena Skeeter, toute nouvelle addition à notre équipe éditoriale, est la nièce de la si célèbre Rita Skeeter, maintenant retraitée. Elle prend la relève avec brio en vous apportant sur un plateau d'argent un scoop concernant Harry Potter, aussi nommé le Sauveur. Son reportage haletant en page 5. »

La tête entre les mains, j'écoute le bruissement des pages alors que Hermione se précipite au dit reportage.

«Harry Potter est gay, révèle une source résidant à a fait un coming-out il y a tout juste deux jours ».

C'est donc une nouvelle fraîche que le Daily Prophet vous offre aujourd'hui. Et si celle-ci peut vous surprendre, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans l'école de sorcellerie. «

Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps, confie un de ses camarades. Dans les douches après les entraînements de Quidditch, j'étais mal à l'aise de me laver à côté de lui. Il avait un regard...pervers. J'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande et j'avais très peur qu'il me fasse des avances. »

« Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je me doutais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui... ajoute un autre étudiant. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il avait le béguin pour Cédric Diggory ! Il cherchait toujours des prétextes pour le voir, soit-disant pour parler du tournoi. Peu crédible alors que tout le monde sait que ça se serait apparenté à de la triche. Et puis vous auriez vu sa réaction au bal de Noël ! Les regards qu'il jetait à Cho Chang ! Il crevait d'envie d'être à sa place au bras de Diggory... »

Les témoignages des élèves de Poudlard sont édifiants et malheureusement trop nombreux pour être tous retranscrits dans cet article. Harry Potter, connu comme le Sauveur du monde sorcier serait donc bien gay.

Comme chacun le sait, l'homosexualité est classée désordre psychologique au registre des Maladies Mentales Magiques et Moldues de Ste Mangouste. Le ministère ayant dépêché un psychomage pour suivre Mr Potter depuis la Libération il y a quelques mois, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer en ses compétences pour que le Sauveur du monde sorcier reprenne ses esprits. Il ne fait pas bon imaginer qu'un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour éliminer Voldemort souffre de troubles mentaux et soit laissé en liberté. Qui pourra protéger ses innocents camarades de Poudlard de ses désirs contre nature ? »

o.

o.

« Mais elle est folle cette bonne femme ! s'exclame Ron, tapant du poing sur la table. Balancer des horreurs pareilles sur Harry ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait !

- C'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas moyen de la faire chanter elle aussi... Qu'elle fasse des excuses publiques et ensuite parte en retraite anticipée, comme sa chère tante Rita ! rage Hermione. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Et d'où sort-elle ses témoins ?

- Si tu lis la petite ligne en bas, à droite, tu apprendras qu'ils ont souhaité garder l'anonymat par crainte de mes réactions violentes, auxquelles ils ont déjà été régulièrement victimes. J'interviens d'une voix détachée. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas ajouté dans le corps de l'article, ça aurait fait son petit effet !

- Réactions violentes, pffff... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! On jurerait entendre parler d'un serial-killer ! renifle Ron. Déjà que tu es censé être gay... »

Hermione le regarde du coin de l'oeil, hésitante à rebondir sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Je n'ai pas tant de scrupules.

« Tu viens d'insinuer qu'être gay était pire qu'être un serial-killer ou je rêve ?

- Euuuuh... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire... fait lentement Ron, neurones en pleine cogitation. C'est sûr que c'est pire, moralement parlant, de tuer des gens ! Mais d'un autre côté...

- Je crois que ça suffit comme ça ! » coupe Hermione, devenue blanche comme un linge.

Elle me jette un regard mortifié, puis tourne la tête, incapable de continuer à me regarder en face. J'imagine qu'elle ne se doutait pas que son cher et tendre pouvait être homophobe. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Hermione laisse moi terminer ! Je comprends qu'on puisse se méfier des homosexuels. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un de ces mecs, j'aurais trop peur de ce qu'il essayerait de me faire ! Mais tant qu'ils n'embêtent personne, on devrait les laisser vivre leur vie. Voilà.

- Et si Harry était gay ? Tu t'es seulement posé la question avant de sortir tout ça ? siffle Hermione.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Mione ! répond tranquillement Ron en plongeant sa cuillère dans ses céréales. Je le connais, il est tout à fait normal. »

Et bien, pour une fois, je n'ai pas à clamer sur tous les tons que je ne suis PAS gay. Et bizarrement je m'en réjouis moins que je n'aurais pensé.

« Ça va Harry ? s'inquiète Hermione. Tu m'as l'air... euh. Étrange.

- Ça va super. »

J'ai juste à nouveau des envies de massacre, j'ajoute in-petto. Mais ça, je ne peux plus le dire, ça n'arrangerait pas mon cas vu les ragots qui courent sur mon compte. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Snape.

« Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai à faire. »

Je prends quelques tartines que je mets dans mes poches, puis je quitte la salle sous le regard interdit de mes amis et ceux insistants, soupçonneux et parfois horrifiés des élèves ayant pris connaissance des nouvelles du jour.

J'ai une vengeance à préparer. J'espère faire mentir le proverbe: que ce plat soit meilleur chaud, car je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps.

o.

o.

Ayant passé une partie de ma nuit à planifier mon plan, je ne marque aucune hésitation avant de prendre le chemin des cuisines. Je touche du bout des doigts la petite fiole dans ma poche. Celle que j'ai prise avec tant d'hésitation ce matin, repensant aux paroles de Hermione hier soir.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de preuves. C'est vrai que la vengeance, c'est moche. Et s'attaquer à un innocent, c'est pire !

Mais peu importe les preuves, je fais confiance à mes tripes : je sais que c'est Snape. Je me doutais qu'il me préparait un coup foireux depuis qu'il m'avait surpris avec Ginny. Le truc était de savoir quand ça allait tomber... Et il n'a pas perdu de temps !

A peine deux jours, Merlin ! J'aurais pu désamorcer ça si j'avais eu un tout petit peu plus de temps ! J'étais décidé à voir Ginny et tout lui avouer... Mais c'est trop tard, et si maintenant ma vie va être un enfer, je peux une fois de plus le remercier. Mais je ne vais pas être le seul à souffrir, ça, non.

Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, je chatouille la poire de la peinture dissimulant l'entrée aux cuisines. Alors que le fruit se met à glousser, le tableau s'écarte, m'ouvrant le chemin.

Je suis immédiatement remarqué par Dobby qui accoure vers moi. J'avais à la fois espéré et redouté qu'il soit là. Espéré, car je sais qu'il fera tout pour me venir en aide. Redouté car je ne voudrais vraiment pas lui amener d'ennuis.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ! C'est une joie de vous voir !

- Pareil pour moi Dobby, souris-je. On se voit trop peu...

- Vous avez raison Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby aurait dû vous rendre visite, s'assurer que vous alliez bien. Dobby est désolé monsieur ! Il va vite se mettre la tête dans le four quelques minutes pour réparer sa bêtise !

- Noooooon, pas la peine ! Vraiment ! je proteste en l'attrapant. Plutôt que de te faire mal, j'aimerais plutôt que tu me rendes service...

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Harry Potter ! Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus merveilleux du monde, je ferais tout pour aider Harry Potter, toujours ! »

Marrant comme ces grandes déclarations me mettent toujours mal à l'aise. J'adore l'elfe de maison, je le considère comme un ami, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il y aille un peu plus mollo, surtout lorsque nous avons un public.

Les autres elfes regardent Dobby qui sautille sur place d'un air atterré. Il n'a décidément pas l'attitude attendu d'un elfe de maison respectable. Enfin, au moins il a oublié qu'il voulait se mettre la tête dans le four ! J'ai fait ma B.A !

« Dobby, je voudrais faire une surprise à un de mes professeurs, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

- A quoi pense Harry Potter ? fait l'elfe, ouvrant de grands yeux plein d'innocence.

- Et bien, le Professeur Snape est assez énervé en ce moment, il distribue les détentions à tour de bras... Ce n'est pas très agréable d'aller en cours avec lui dans ses conditions ! Alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, recevoir un bon petit-déjeuner, plein de tous ses plats préférés, directement dans ses quartiers pourrait l'aider à se lever d'un meilleur pied ce matin...

- Oooooh ! laisse échapper Dobby, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Harry Potter est si bon ! Si généreux ! Il n'a que le bonheur d'autrui en tête, c'est magnifique !

- Oui enfin, pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils ! »

Je lui tends un mouchoir, au comble du malaise. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ce que je fais là ? J'ai du mal à chasser un sentiment de culpabilité persistant...

Mais il l'a mérité, que diable ! Des années qu'il maltraite les gens ! Et ils sont tous trop bons, trop généreux, trop merveilleux pour lui rendre la pareille. Il se sort de tout ! Ce n'est pas normal et je vais rétablir l'équilibre. Ce n'est que justice.

C'est en m'accrochant à ses pensées que je verse discrètement ma potion dans la théière que Dobby a fait apparaître sur un plateau.

Avant de laisser Dobby partir déposer le petit-déjeuner, je lui précise bien que je ne veux pas que le Professeur Snape sache que je suis l'expéditeur. J'invente une excuse bidon, comme quoi il ne se sentirait probablement pas en droit d'accepter une attention venant d'un de ces élèves.

Dobby, bien entendu, accepte mon explication sans cligner d'un oeil. Il se contente de marmonner que c'était bien dommage qu'un geste aussi meeeeeerveilleux, aussi généreux, aussi délicat passe inaperçu, avant de disparaître.

Je soupire de soulagement, et quitte les cuisines en vitesse.

o.

o.

Mon retour à la tour Gryffondor se transforme en périple, alors que des personnes diverses et variées, connues et inconnues, m'abordent dans les couloirs. Certains m'insultent, certains se désolent de mes « soucis de santé » et me souhaitent un prompt rétablissement, d'autres me lancent des phrases étranges à la figure comme « We're here, we're queer, get used to it ! » ou « Closets are for clothes » assorties de serrages de mains et de tapotements d'épaules. Ces dernières réactions sont les plus présentes.

Merlin, je suis encore plus populaire qu'avant ! Tuez moi. Pitié.

J'arrive tant bien que mal à mon dortoir où j'ai la surprise de découvrir Seamus en train de faire ses valises. Je fronce les sourcils, mais décide de ne pas poser de questions. J'ai comme l'intuition que sa mère n'aime pas, une fois de plus, que son fils traîne avec Harry Potter le dégénéré.

Au fond, c'est comme d'habitude en fait. C'est désagréable, mais rien que je n'ai pas déjà surmonté. C'est une épreuve moins difficile que ce que je me serais attendu. Si j'étais gay, je serais ravi, je suppose. Mais comme je ne le suis pas, ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge. Et j'attends avec impatience de voir mon professeur de potions en cours ce matin.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je réunis mes affaires et redescend promptement.

o.

o.

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques me permet de prendre un bon bol d'air. Je respire à plein poumons, regrettant mon interdiction de toute activité sportive qui me confine entre les murs du château. Voler, surtout, me manque. Mon Eclair de feu prend la poussière dans les dortoirs, au point que je pense le prêter à Ginny qui me remplace à la tête de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Mmm... Peut-être que ça pourrait un peu l'adoucir quand je lui aurai avoué la vérité. A méditer.

Je m'approche des cages devant lesquelles attend Lena McGuigan, jeune professeure pimpante qui remplace Hagrid en ce début d'année scolaire.

Celui-ci a finalement décidé d'entamer le stock de jours de vacances qu'il avait accumulé au cours de sa carrière à Poudlard. Et oui, pas le choix ! Mme Maxime n'allait pas se contenter d'une petite semaine à Triffouillis-les-Oies comme voyage de noce !

Il visite présentement l'Asie, j'ai déjà reçu deux cartes par hibou. Ils paraissent s'amuser comme des petits fous !

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la présentation du lapin-pinson du Professeur McGuigan.

C'est un animal ayant l'apparence ordinaire d'un lapin, mais dont la particularité est de se mettre à chanter en présence d'une personne amoureuse. Les jeunes femmes s'exclament et s'extasient sur ce charmant petit animal, les jeunes hommes roulent un peu des yeux devant tant de mièvrerie, mais la plupart sont trop occupés à dévorer du regard leur professeur pour protester plus que cela.

J'ai hâte que Hagrid revienne. Moi, ce cours m'ennuie profondément. Ça manque de challenge. Alors que j'étouffe un bâillement, Dean me file un petit coup de coude.

« Pas ton style, hein ? chuchote-t-il en désignant discrètement McGuigan.

- Huummmm... je fais, sans m'engager.

- Oh allez Harry ! Détends toi ! rigole Dean. C'est pas la fin du monde d'être gay ! »

J'ai très envie de hurler, au vu et su de tous que je ne suis PAS gay, mais je me retiens. Je ne peux pas faire les choses comme ça. D'abord, parler avec Ginny, ensuite, faire une annonce officielle.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es né Moldu ! Tu ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les sorciers ! intervient Seamus, sourcils froncés. Quand mon oncle a voulu emménagé avec son ami de coeur, tu n'imagines pas le scandale que ça a été dans ma famille ! Mon père ne voyait pas le problème, mais ma mère... Elle et mes grands-parents ont carrément essayé de faire interner oncle Barnaby ! Ils ont échoué, mais maintenant ils font comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre... Je le vois encore de temps en temps, en cachette, grâce à mon père. Il trouve ça trop moche ce qu'ils lui ont fait et il s'arrange pour organiser des rencontres sans que ma mère l'apprenne.

- C'est à ce point ? s'étonne Dean. Et c'est pour ça que tu changes de dortoir, parce que ta mère est homophobe ?

- Oui, grimace Seamus. Et j'ai dû batailler pour que ce ne soit que ça. Elle voulait me retirer de l'école !

- Encore ? nous exclamons nous en choeur Dean et moi.

- Bah oui, répond Seamus avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste. C'est vraiment atroce ! Il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres dortoirs, alors ils m'ont mis avec des premières années. Je suis passé y déposer mes affaires avant le cours et un des gamins s'est fait pipi dessus tellement je lui ai fait peur. En lui disant bonjour. Ça promet d'être gai !

- Tant que ce n'est pas gay ! pouffe Dean, sous nos regards, éberlué pour Seamus et résigné pour moi. Gay, tu piges ? G.A.Y ?

- Mais qu'il est con ! s'exclame Seamus en se tapant le front de la main, comprenant enfin la blague de son camarade. Finalement je ne vais pas être dépaysé chez les premières années, tu as le même âge mental. Enfin, je ne voudrais pas leur manquer de respect en disant ça... Peut-être qu'en vrai j'aurais l'occasion après sept longues années d'avoir une discussion intelligente !

- Hep ! Retire ça !

- Rêve !

- Grrrrr... »

Dean se met à prendre diverses poses de kung-fu pour menacer Seamus qui s'en fiche royalement. Le seul sport qu'il connait étant le Quidditch, il aurait mieux valu le menacer d'un Cognard. Là il aurait compris.

Je décide de les laisser se chamailler et de prétendre suivre un tant soit peu le cours. Je pars donc nourrir le lapin dont je suis chargé de m'occuper. J'ai retrouvé le sourire grâce à mes deux camarades. Heureusement qu'ils ont redoublé ! Sans eux, Poudlard n'aurait pas été pareil.

Je suis rassuré de voir que, bien qu'ayant vu juste concernant la raison du départ de Seamus des dortoirs, il ne le fasse pas de bon coeur. Le monde sorcier est peut-être peuplé d'homophobes, mais au moins mes amis ne le sont pas.

C'est déjà ça !

o.

o.

Le cours, bien que pas très palpitant, a le mérite de me faire oublier l'article de ce matin. A part la remarque de Dean personne ne m'a rien dit, et je n'ai remarqué qu'une dizaine de regards en coin. J'en avais bien plus lorsque tous ces articles paraissaient sur moi pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Mais le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est en commun avec les Pouffsouffles cette année. Ils sont loin d'être méchants. Ma prochaine heure, par contre, c'est cours de Potions avec les Serpentards...

Mes camarades, surtout Ron et Hermione, s'étonnent de me voir si pressé d'arriver aux cachots. Ils s'attendaient plutôt à ce que je traine des pieds ! J'ai donc tellement hâte d'être insulté et humilié ? J'ai des tendances masochistes peut-être ?

En vérité, mon impatience concerne le petit-déjeuner de Snape ou plutôt son résultat. Mais je ne leur en souffle pas un mot. J'ai préparé mon coup seul, en partie pour assurer mes arrières. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à être pris au fait ! Je doute que j'apprécierai ce que me ferait subir Snape en représailles !

Arrivés devant la porte de notre salle habituelle, nous découvrons les Serpentards dans un état d'agitation étonnant. McGonagall arrive soudainement, calmant la petite foule.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, le professeur Snape ne pourra pas assurer ses cours à cause d'un grave problème de santé. Je peux néanmoins rassurer sa Maison : il reviendra des urgences de Ste Mangouste dans l'après-midi et sera pris en charge par Mme Pomfrey. Son état n'est plus critique. »

Un brouhaha envahit le couloir obligeant le professeur à élèver la voix.

« Comme nous ne pouvons prévoir l'évolution de sa guérison, nous avons pris contact avec le professeur Slughorn qui assurera son remplacement à partir de demain. Je vous prierais de retourner dans vos salles communes respectives ou de vous diriger vers la bibliothèque. Je ne veux pas voir d'élèves traînant dans les couloirs. Ce n'est pas parce que votre professeur est absent que vous êtes en vacances, je suis sûre que vous avez des devoirs à faire et des leçons à apprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me chargerai de vous en fournir ! »

Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver submergés de devoirs supplémentaires, les élèves quittent les lieux à contrecoeur. Les discussions sont vives. On n'a jamais vu Snape être malade ! En tant qu'expert en potions, il a toujours été capable de se soigner lui-même. C'est bizarre quand même cette histoire ! Et ça devait être drôlement grave pour nécessiter un passage à Ste Mangouste.

Je ne pipe pas un mot. Dans la commotion, personne ne remarque que je suis livide.

Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ? Ce n'est pas ma potion qui aurait provoqué ça ? Ce n'était qu'une vilaine blague, il devait se couvrir de boutons purulents, c'est tout ! Un peu humiliant, mais pas franchement méchant ! Si j'avais préparé moi-même la potion, je pourrais m'inquiéter d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers, la transformant en poison. Mais celle-ci venait de la boutique de Fred et George. Je l'avais testé sur Ron et il n'y avait pas eu de souci ! (A part qu'il ne m'avait plus parlé pendant une semaine, le temps que les boutons disparaissent, mais il n'a pas toujours beaucoup d'humour.)

J'ai beau essayé de me rassurer de mon innocence, mon ventre fait quand même des noeuds.

J'espère que Snape ira vite mieux. Même si c'est un connard d'ex-Mangemort graisseux. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

o.

o.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, c'est la folie. Passé le premier choc, la majorité s'estime ravi de l'absence de Snape. Et puis, il méritait bien qu'une crasse lui tombe dessus ! C'est son karma qui le rattrapait !

« C'est honteux de dire ça ! s'indigne Hermione. Et c'est bien la seule. Vous avez entendu McGonagall : il était dans un état critique. Il a failli mourir aujourd'hui ! »

J'essaye d'ignorer mon estomac qui reprend sa gymnastique, sans plus prendre part à cette discussion qu'à celles ayant eu lieu dans les couloirs.

« Ben quand même Mione, tu dois admettre qu'il n'est pas franchement tendre avec nous ! Ses cours sont une épreuve constante... tempère Ron. Je ne dis pas qu'il méritait ça ! Mais tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de nous réjouir de son absence !

- C'est un grand professeur ! Sa technique pédagogique laisse peut-être à désirer, mais il est bourré de connaissances. C'est un des meilleurs fabricants de potions ! Il est même mieux que cela, car ce n'est pas un simple technicien de la potion : tu sais qu'il en crée ? C'est un chercheur et il a déjà fait plusieurs belles découvertes... s'émerveille Hermione. On a de la chance qu'il nous transmette un peu de son savoir !

- Là, tu exagères Mione... Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même ! Combien de fois est-ce que, toi aussi, tu as souffert de ses crasses ? Combien de fois est ce que tu as admis que sans la confiance de Dumbledore à son sujet, tu te poserais des questions sur le bien-fondé de sa présence à Poudlard ?

- Mais c'est le passé ça ! s'impatiente Hermione. Je ne savais pas encore tout de son rôle dans l'Ordre, je ne connaissais pas la vérité à son sujet ! Harry, dis-lui toi aussi ! »

Apparemment, sur le principe du « qui ne dit mot consent », Hermione avait pris mon silence pour un accord tacite.

« Je suis d'accord... avec Ron. A part que je trouve qu'il le méritait vraiment d'atterrir à St Mangouste ! Dommage qu'il y soit resté si peu de temps ! dis-je en niant la chair de poule qui avait envahie ma peau.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ? laisse échapper Hermione en un souffle, choquée. Harry, tu ne peux pas lui vouloir du mal à ce point ? Je sais que tu as souffert plus que quiconque de son attitude toutes ces années, mais tu es bien conscient qu'il jouait un rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il devait faire croire qu'il te haïssait et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de toi ? Il n'aurait pas été crédible en tant que partisan de Voldemort sinon !

- Je sais tout ça Mione ! je m'exclame, écartant ses arguments de la main. J'ai compris, même si je trouve qu'il a parfois poussé le bouchon plus loin que ne nécessitait son rôle. Oui, je sais qu'il faisait ça pour sa couverture. Et indirectement pour mon bien, puisqu'il pouvait ainsi nous aider à vaincre Voldemort. Mais il n'a plus d'excuse maintenant ! Voldemort est mort et enterré. Et c'est toujours un salaud !

- Oh Harry ! Tu ne vois donc pas ? Il a changé ! Malfoy s'est retrouvé avec une détention d'un mois, plus un retrait de 50 poins pour sa maison. Tu trouves que ça correspond à son ancien comportement ? Et puis franchement, je le trouve plus sympa en cours.

- Sympa ? nous exclamons nous en choeur.

- Ben euh, oui, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Il est moins cassant, il ne s'acharne plus à humilier ses élèves les moins doués...

- Je crois qu'on n'assiste pas aux mêmes cours, Mione ! s'exclame Ron.

- Je crois aussi ! je renchéris aussitôt. Le jour où Snape sera gentil en ma présence, je vous ferai un strip-tease !

- Heureusement que ça n'arrivera jamais, j'ai pas envie de voir ça ! rigole Ron. »

Je lui balance un coussin sur la tête.

« Je suis sérieuse ! reprend Hermione. Et je n'ai pas dit qu'il était gentil... ça reste un homme au fort caractère, pas forcément très doué niveau relations humaines. Il est vite agacé et il a une langue acerbe. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est plus au même stade qu'avant ! Les Serpentards l'ont bien noté, eux...

- Mouais... Tu dis ça à cause de la punition de Malfoy, je suppose. Mais ce n'est qu'un seul Serpentard ! Je proteste. Je parie que les autres restent impunis !

- Au contraire, ce n'est pas le seul ! Malfoy a été le plus touché parce qu'il était la tête pensante de l'opération, mais les autres ont eu une punition méritée.

- Quelle opération ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclame Hermione, abasourdie. Ça a fait un scandale pourtant ! Malfoy avait recruté une bande pour du bizutage. Ils se sont attaqués, bien évidemment aux enfants de Moldus. Principalement de première année, histoire de s'affronter à bien plus faible qu'eux... Ils ont essayé de « les nettoyer de leurs impureté » d'après Malfoy et ont failli noyer un des gamins.

- Aaaaah, c'est pour ça que Emrick nous as fait un speech sur l'égalité à un diner la semaine dernière ?

- Oui ! Et Snape n'a pas laissé passer, ils ont été sévèrement punis !

- Tu parles ! Ils auraient dû être renvoyés pour ça !

- C'est ce que Snape voulait, mais Emrick a refusé. Snape a dû se contenter de leur donner des détentions, des points en moins pour Serpentards – et avec le cumul des différents élèves, ça fait un paquet !, ainsi que des travaux d'intérêt général sur toute l'année. Tu dois bien avouer que ça change de son ancien comportement préférentiel quand même !

- Ça n'empêche que ça reste un gros connard d'enfoiré de bâtard graisseux ! je m'énerve soudainement. C'est lui qui m'a mis dans cette merde.

- Euh... De quoi tu parles Harry ? intervient Ron, paumé.

- C'est lui qui a lancé des rumeurs sur mon compte et contacté le Daily Prophet. J'en suis certain !

- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer Harry ! s'énerve Hermione à son tour. C'est un professeur de Poudlard, il a d'autres choses à faire que participer à ce genre de gamineries mesquines ! Je te l'ai dit, tu l'accuses dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond pour après réaliser son innocence. Et tu refuses pour autant de changer d'attitude ! Pas étonnant que Snape ne soit pas aimable avec toi, après tout le mal que tu as pu dire sur lui !

- Mione... essaye d'intervenir Ron. Calme-toi...

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! J'en ai marre d'entendre les mêmes âneries ! Harry, si tu n'es pas capable de laisser le bénéfice du doute à un homme qui nous a aidé durant le combat contre Voldemort, un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, c'est tant pis pour toi. Mais je refuse que tu viennes me voir pour cracher ton venin. »

Sur ces mots, elle ferme brutalement ses livres, ramasse ses affaires et sort comme un tourbillon.

Je reste figé dans mon fauteuil, incapable de réagir, alors que Ron marmonne quelques mots d'excuse avant de partir à sa suite. Je ne lui en veux pas de cet abandon. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser seule en cet instant. Si je n'étais pas la source de son déchaînement, moi aussi je lui courrai après.

Mais quel imbécile je fais, Merlin ! J'aurais dû me douter ! J'aurais dû comprendre que Hermione mettrait forcément son sauveur sur un piédestal. Pas qu'elle ait tort au fond. Sur ce coup-là, même moi je ne peux le nier, Snape a fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande abnégation.

La nuit dernière, alors que je revivais cette scène atroce où Ron, sous l'emprise de Voldemort s'apprêtait à assassiner Hermione, la magie des rêves en a modifié le déroulement. Alors que dans mon rêve, je parvenais à neutraliser Ron sans baguette, la réalité est toute autre. Je suis resté par terre, impuissant, et c'est Snape qui est intervenu in-extremis, bousillant sa couverture d'agent double.

Il est parvenu à sauver Hermione, mais Voldemort s'est fait un plaisir de le lui faire payer, le torturant sous mes yeux. Il a acheté le délai qu'il nous fallait, distrayant le mage noir suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse récupérer ma baguette et mette un terme à son règne de terreur.

J'ai tué un homme qui me tournait le dos. Je n'en tire aucune gloire, mais n'en ressent aucune honte. Mon côté serpentard qui s'exprime, peut-être. L'important, c'était qu'il meure, et cela ne pouvait arriver que de ma main. Et je n'aurais pas pu le faire si Snape n'avait pas été là. Et mes amis seraient morts. Tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Alors la honte brûle bien mon coeur, mais pour Snape. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui m'a jeté dans la fosse aux lions et j'ai beau avoir de gros soupçons, il mérite au moins que je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Le connard dans l'histoire, c'est moi.

o.

o.

Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Je tiens à présenter mes excuses à Hermione et lui jurer que je ne parlerai plus sans réfléchir. En tout cas quand il s'agit de Snape. Ce serait trop demander si c'était général.

Je freine des quatre fers lorsque je vois le professeur McGonagall qui, dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, se dirige vers moi l'air patibulaire.

« Je ne traine pas dans les couloirs ! Je vais à la bibliothèque ! Et j'ai plein de devoirs à faire ! je m'empresse de l'informer.

- De quoi parlez-vous Potter ? me fait-elle, sourcils froncés, visiblement confuse. Oh laissez tomber, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Notre directeur, le professeur Emrick souhaite vous voir. Maintenant. »

Je lui emboîte le pas sans discuter. A la gargouille si familière, elle prononce un mot de passe qui me rappelle que Dumbledore n'occupe plus les lieux. Finis les noms de bonbons, place aux philosophes. Alors que l'escalier en colimaçon s'ouvre pour Voltaire, je ne peux empêcher un frémissement me parcourir.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de cette convocation, si ce n'est rien de bon.

Le bureau n'a pas changé, à première vue. Les mêmes tableaux d'anciens directeurs, une pensine trônant sur une table, éclaboussant le plafond de lumière argentée. Mais la chaleur n'y est plus. C'est un bureau. Fonctionnel. Utile. Il reflète celui qui l'occupe, raisonnable et terre à terre. Un peu trop, peut-être pour diriger une école de magie.

La raison et le terre à terre ne font pas partie de la vie d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, encore moins lorsque grimoires, potions et baguette magique leur font espérer pouvoir réaliser tous leurs désirs.

Emrick ne lève pas le nez de ses papiers, il fait juste un geste d'une main, me désignant une chaise. Le professeur McGonagall part et je me sens abandonné comme un chiot au bord d'une route sur le chemin des vacances.

Je suis installé depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'enfin, il daigne m'accorder son attention. Bien entendu, après ce laps de temps, je suis complètement à cran. C'était l'effet voulu bien sûr.

« Monsieur Potter.

- Professeur Emrick. »

Je tente le plus possible d'atténuer la note de dédain qui persiste dans ma voix. Je déteste l'appeler professeur, car c'est un titre qu'il ne mérite pas à mes yeux. Il n'a jamais enseigné, ni à Poudlard, ni ailleurs. C'est un gestionnaire avant tout, que le Ministère a placé là pour essayer de récupérer des fonds. L'ambiance est aux vaches maigres après cette nouvelle guerre contre le mage noir et ses acolytes.

« Je vous ai fait venir, car j'ai été informé d'un problème survenu hier soir. Problème ayant conduit Ronald Weasley à l'infirmerie.

- Vous allez me renvoyer ? je demande tout de go, pressé d'en finir.

- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai signalé la dernière fois Mr Potter, votre cas me pose problème. Ainsi que celui de Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger. Je comprends que vos aventures vous aient laissé des séquelles, mais je ne puis garder comme étudiants des jeunes gens instables, capables de se blesser ou de blesser les autres.

- Hermione n'a jamais blessé personne ! je proteste, ne tentant pas même pas de nier les faits pour moi et Ron.

- Sa simple présence blesse les âmes un peu sensibles. »

Je suis tenté de lui en coller une. Le salaud ! Les cicatrices qui parsèment le corps de Hermione, ainsi que celles très visibles sur son visage, sont le résultat des tortures dont elle a souffert durant sa captivité. C'est une héroïne de guerre ! Elle s'est battue pour Emrick et tous ces gens qui s'horrifient maintenant de son apparence, pour qu'ils puissent être libres. Et c'est de cette manière qu'elle est remerciée !

Mes poings se serrent de manière spasmodique sur mes genoux et je n'arrive pas à les contrôler. Je suis fou de rage !

« Mais nous nous écartons du sujet, reprend Emrick, indifférent. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter du contrôle dont vous avez su faire preuve cette fois-ci.

- Pardon ?

- Le matériel n'ayant pas eu à souffrir de vos excès, je pense qu'il est envisageable de vous laisser un peu plus de temps pour vous remettre. Je vous conseille néanmoins d'être diligent dans vos séances avec Mr Sebastopol. Votre thérapie est fondamentale pour l'amélioration de votre état psychologique. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose sensée qu'il faut retenir du fameux article du Daily Prophet d'aujourd'hui, où l'auteure est parvenue à la même conclusion ! »

Apparemment, lui et David sont de mèche pour me perturber par leur changement de conversation intempestif ! J'ai vraiment du mal à suivre leur cheminement de pensée !

« Néanmoins, ayant jugé que le stress des ragots que rapportent cette Elena Skeeter n'était pas propice à votre rétablissement, le nécessaire a été fait pour arranger cette affaire. A l'avenir, cependant, ne passez pas vos nerfs sur la première personne que vous trouvez. Le Professeur Snape se remettra rapidement, mais je vous rappelle que les attaques sur l'équipe enseignante sont strictement prohibées. »

Je me fige sur ma chaise. Il me semble que mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Fais-je d'une voix dont je ne peux entièrement caché le trouble.

– Oh, vous m'avez bien entendu. Mais sachez que le Professeur Snape a nié votre implication. Il prétend que cet incident est dû à une erreur de sa part, lors d'une expérience de potion. Lui, maître de potion émérite, se serait empoisonné tout seul... Vous avez de la chance, vous auriez dû être renvoyé pour ça ou tout du moins sévèrement puni. Et la prochaine fois, ce sera le cas, vous pouvez me croire... »

La voix de Emrick me paraît menaçante, mais je sais que c'est ma peur qui la colore ainsi. Il se contente d'énoncer des faits très froidement. Il se fiche que je reste ou parte. Il n'a pas besoin de menacer. Au contraire, il fait un effort d'amabilité en me prévenant. Sous les différentes couches d'angoisses, stress, et stupeur, je suis, dans le fond, totalement ravi. Mais autant dire que ce fond n'est pas visible à l'oeil nu.

Alors que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, en retard, après avoir été finalement libéré par Emrick, une question lancinante tourne dans ma tête.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi, est ce que Snape m'a couvert ?

o.

o.

Huhuhu, le mystère s'épaissit ! xD

Petit sondage : d'après vous, qui a lancé Elena Skeeter sur Harry ? Vous avez une petite idée ? Et que pensez-vous du nouveau directeur ?

Dites-moi tout ! Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos impressions :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Mme J Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est-ce que je rigole !

_Warning:_ Ceci est un slash de rating M, de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (moi je sais quand, tralalilalèreuuuh, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! )

Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas !

**Merci** à toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de répondre à mon sondage du dernier chapitre, la réponse est dans celui-ci... Quelqu'un a trouvé la personne qui a alerté le Daily Prophet mais je ne dirais pas qui ! Il faudra lire pour le savoir ! ;p

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir... Honnêtement que serais-je sans vous ! * hugs *

Merci à nouveau à Elsa pour son beta-reading, ainsi que ces encouragements ! ^_^

(oui, je dis beaucoup merci... * blush *)

Bonne lecture !

o.

o.

Chapitre 5 : Fini la rigolade !

o.

« Ben Harry, tu ne viens pas t'installer avec nous ? »

Je suis plongé dans mes pensées lorsque la voix étonnée de Ron me ramène à l'instant présent.

Et je réalise que je suis assis à deux mètres de lui et Hermione, devant une assiette bien remplie, au milieu d'un groupe de premières années qui me regardent bizarrement. Oups !

Dingue le nombre de fois où je me mets en pilote automatique et fais des trucs sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne me souviens pas m'être servi ! Ni même m'être installé là ! Il faut que je fasse plus attention.

Je m'apprête à me lever lorsque j'aperçois Hermione. Elle tient le bras de Ron et tente vainement de le faire rasseoir. Je l'entends qui lui chuchote de me laisser. Elle évite mon regard et je m'arrête dans mon mouvement.

Je me doute que je dois avoir l'air bête à moitié levé au milieu de la table des Gryffondors, mais à cet instant, je m'en fiche un peu.

Alors comme ça, Hermione ne veut pas que je mange avec elle ? Et bien elle va me l'expliquer en face, et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Je vais promptement m'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un retentissant « quoi de neuf ? ». Mon ton est légèrement agressif, mais je ne m'en excuse pas. Je suis plus qu'agacé, alors autant l'assumer. J'ai assez de problèmes pour que ne s'ajoute pas des conflits stupides avec mes amis. La paix et la tranquillité dont je rêve me fuient inlassablement; moi, par contre, j'en suis las.

« Hum, toussote Ron, mal à l'aise. T'étais où Harry ? Je t'ai cherché avant le repas, mais tu n'étais plus dans la Salle Commune.

« ... J'étais dans le bureau d'Emrick. Une convocation de plus... »

Sursautant, Hermione oublie de me faire la tête et se tourne vers moi. Et là, je me rappelle que je suis un con. Ces yeux sont rougis d'avoir pleuré, et tout à mes problèmes, j'ai oublié que je l'avais bouleversé en parlant aussi mal de Snape.

« Pardon Hermione ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai dit ! Tu avais raison. Je ne dois pas accuser Snape sans preuve comme ça... je le fais tous les ans, mais apparemment, je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs ! Je voulais m'excuser plus tôt, mais j'ai été convoqué et ... »

J'ai dû dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, car ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, m'arrêtant net dans mes explications. Sans un mot, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'enlacer si je ne veux pas tomber à la renverse. Je lui tapote maladroitement le dos, perdu.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais dire qui la ferait se sentir mieux ? Et pourquoi elle pleure d'abord ?

Je tente de communiquer avec Ron par mimique, mais il n'est pas très doué, et je comprends juste qu'il ne sait pas plus que moi quoi faire pour réconforter sa petite amie.

Mais heureusement, celle-ci se calme d'elle-même et me relâche avec un petit soupir. Elle s'essuie les yeux du revers de la main et tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré ses reniflements.

« Et donc, ta rencontre avec Emrick ? fait-elle d'une voix posée, bien qu'un peu tremblante.

– Euuuuuuuh... »

Je me sens encore plus bête que tout à l'heure. On est censé reprendre la conversation et oublier sa crise de larmes ? Hermione me jette un regard sans ambiguïté qui me confirme que, oui, on est censé poursuivre comme si de rien n'était, sinon je prouverais que je n'ai aucune sensibilité quelle qu'elle soit !

Hermione, elle, maîtrise drôlement bien les mimiques. Il faudrait qu'elle donne des cours à Ron.

« Et bien, il avait entendu parler de mon réveil difficile et il voulait me féliciter d'avoir réussi à canaliser mon agressivité. Apparemment il est très content que je n'ai blessé que Ron. Tu pourrais me servir de punching-ball mon pote ! Emrick nous donnerait sa bénédiction ! j'ajoute en me tournant vers lui.

- Oh, c'était plutôt positif alors ? s'éclaire Hermione, ignorant Ron qui me menace de son couteau.

– Moui. J'ai juste eu à subir les habituelles mises en garde. Et vous deux, vous avez fait quoi ces dernières heures ? je demande avec hésitation, les regardant alternativement.

– J'ai failli exploser Malfoy, me répond Ron avec hargne, tandis que Hermione se rembrunit.

– Qu'est ce qu'il a * encore * fait celui-la ? je soupire.

– Oh, juste insulter Hermione, comme d'habitude... »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin. Ce crétin utilise toujours les mêmes choses de toute façon. Je comprends mieux les larmes d'Hermione.

« C'est un con ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser t'atteindre Hermione ?

- Il n'y a rien qu'il n'ait dit qui ne soit vrai. Je suis hideuse. Et oui, peut-être que Pomfrey , malgré tous ces sort et potions, ne pourra parvenir à effacer mes cicatrices. C'est juste un fait que je dois accepter.

– Pomfrey m'a déjà fait repousser tous les os d'un bras, tu te rappelles ? Les médicomages sont capables de tout ! Elle trouvera une solution, fais-lui confiance !

– Oh, je ne doute pas qu'elle peut faire disparaître une partie de ça... fait-elle en désignant son visage. Mais toi mieux que quiconque sait qu'on ne peut se débarrasser de cicatrices magiques si facilement. Je garderai des séquelles, c'est comme ça. Je m'estime déjà heureuse d'avoir gardé toutes mes capacités mentales et physiques ! Neville, lui, boitera toute sa vie. Et le nombre de personnes qui ont perdu la mémoire ou la raison ne se compte même plus... J'ai de la chance. »

Son expression résignée me fend le cœur. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire pour elle ! Dans un monde où la magie règne, où les souvenirs peuvent être extraits de leur propriétaire et observer dans une pensine, où l'on peut voler sur des balais ou des tapis, ce n'est pas possible qu'on ne puisse pas réparer la chair.

Je me fais illico une promesse. Je ferai tout pour trouver un remède, quel que soit le coût. Alors que, rempli d'une nouvelle énergie, je commence déjà à faire la liste mentale des diverses étapes pour mener à bien mon projet, j'aperçois Ginny qui quitte la salle sur les talons de quelqu'un que je ne reconnais pas. Je me dépêche de finir mon assiette et quitte la table sur un au-revoir rapide à mes amis.

o.

Alors que j'appelle mon ex petite amie dans le couloir, son compagnon se retourne et je manque en tomber par terre de saisissement. Colin ?

J'observe avec effarement sa tenue, arc-en-ciel, et ses cheveux, roses. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il me voit et je pense un instant qu'il va me sauter au cou.

« Harryyyyy ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Je voulais vraiment te parler ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette Skeeter junior et beaucoup d'autres élèves non plus. Le plus important c'est l'amour, peu importe que tu aimes quelqu'un de ton sexe ou celui opposé.»

Il brandit soudainement un badge et me le secoue sous le nez.

« J'ai créé un groupe en ton honneur : les True Colors* et notre objectif est de sensibiliser le monde sorcier à la cause homosexuelle et de changer autant que possible les mentalités à Poudlard et ailleurs. Nous sommes là pour toi, Harry ! Prends un badge, j'en ai plein mon sac. »

Je tente de bredouiller une réponse, me vois obligé de prendre le badge que Colin me fourre de force dans la main et le regarde, effaré. On y voit ma photo, puis un cœur qui palpite, suivi d'une sorte d'arc-en-ciel surligné du nom du groupe.

« C'est pourquoi l'arc-en-ciel ? j'arrive à demander malgré ma gorge serré.

- Ben c'est le drapeau gay ! me répond Colin, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne savais pas ? C'est pour ça que ma robe est comme ça, je l'ai confectionné avec deux drapeaux, en ton honneur Harry. Pour bien montrer à tous ces gens que je suis de ton côté ! »

Je frise la crise d'apoplexie pendant la seconde où je crois voir un sous-entendu dans sa phrase. On est pas du même côté d'abord ! S'il me drague, je le frappe.

Et puis je vois le regard de merlan frit qu'il jette à Ginny à côté de lui et je me dis que je dois calmer mon imagination débordante. Il n'est pas gay. Pas du tout, du tout, du tout. C'est seulement Colin qui se comporte comme le fan loyal qu'il a toujours été. Il aurait dû aller à Pouffsoufle.

Je pense distraitement que je suis peut-être un poil à cran, trop sur la défensive et que je vois des menaces partout, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question ou m'excuser auprès de mon jeune ami, qu'il m'entraîne déjà à sa suite. Il se propose de m'expliquer les détails du mouvement gay car, si je ne connais pas le drapeau, je dois être plutôt ignorant sur tout le reste et il insiste pour me faire rencontrer les personnes qui ont déjà rejoint son club.

« Peut-être que tu y trouveras l'âme sœur ! » Me fait-il, sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui n'est malheureusement pas ironique. Merlin, Morgane & compagnie, venez à mon secours !

« Tout le monde n'y est pas gay, bien sûr, mais je pense que certains sont dans le placard... Apprendre la nouvelle pour toi va peut-être leur donner le courage d'en sortir ! Ce serait pas fabuleux si grâce à toi les gens osaient affirmer leurs préférences ?

– Fabuleux, sans aucun doute ! j'approuve d'une voix chancelante. Mais pourquoi tu parles de placard ?

– ... C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Toute ton éducation est à refaire ! s'exclame Colin catastrophé, alors que Ginny pouffe, sans que je sache vraiment si elle se moque de moi, de lui, ou des deux. Quel cours tu as cet après-midi ? Parce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on se voit, c'est une urgence absolue. Tu ne peux pas être un bon porte-parole si tu ne connais rien à la question... ajoute-t-il dans un murmure, se parlant à lui-même.

– J'ai cours de Sortilèges avec Flitwick, je réponds par automatisme avant de m'étrangler. Porte-parole ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Porte-parole auprès des médias et du gouvernement pardi ! Il nous faut quelqu'un de connu et respecté ! Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait te demander de représenter ? » s'amuse Colin.

Je suis tenté de répondre « le tout dernier Firebolt extrême », mais il ne comprendra pas que je préfère un balai à la « cause », alors je m'abstiens. Sans me laisser l'occasion de protester, Colin me traîne à sa suite en direction de la salle des professeurs. Il s'est mis en tête de convaincre Flitwick de me laisser l'après-midi de libre, et bien que je m'affole un peu de la tournure des événements, j'ai quand même bien envie de voir ça. Je m'attends à un beau spectacle ! Le professeur de Sortilèges est petit mais costaud, comme les bonbons. Colin va s'en prendre plein la poire !

Ginny nous regarde partir avec un grand sourire, et je réalise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler de quoi que ce soit. Misère !

o.

o.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis estomaqué. Abasourdi. Muet de stupéfaction. Car Flitwick a dit oui. Il s'est même proposé pour me donner des détails historiques, si je le souhaitais, ainsi que me prêter de la documentation. Et il m'a bien entendu félicité chaudement de ma démarche qui montre une fois de plus mon esprit d'initiative, ma volonté et mon courage.

Colin rayonne et offre un badge True Colors au professeur, qui s'empresse de l'accrocher à sa robe.

Le monde marche sur la tête. Si tant est que le monde a bien une tête...

Alors que mes pas me menaient par automatisme vers la tour des Gryffondors, Colin me pousse dans le sens inverse.

« Il fait trop beau ! Allons profiter de ce temps magnifique ! »

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve affalé sur l'herbe, avec Colin et sa clique autour de moi, écoutant un cours sur la relation conflictuelle entre les politiques et les homosexuels.

« C'est en 1990 que l'Organisation Mondiale pour la Santé a enlevé l'homosexualité de sa liste des maladies mentales. Les moldus ont donc huit ans d'avance sur nous !

– Rien de bien étonnant, intervient Jérémy Bathimus, un serdaigle de sixième année. Le monde sorcier est tellement conservateur !

– Aaaaahhh, je déteste quand les gens disent ça ! s'exclame Colin. Pourquoi se cacher derrière cette excuse, hein ? Bien évidemment que le monde sorcier est conservateur, puisque personne ne se bouge ! Si chacun prenait ses responsabilités et assumait ses opinions, le monde sorcier ne serait * pas * si conservateur ! La preuve : à Poudlard, toutes les personnes auxquelles j'ai parlé de l'article du Daily Prophet de ce matin m'ont assuré être horrifiés de l'utilisation du terme « maladie mentale ». Toutes !

– Et combien est-ce que tu as pu interroger en si peu de temps ? Dix ? Vingt ? Cinquante ? riposte le Serdaigle. C'est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan ! Et de plus, est-ce que ces personnes font quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elles écrivent au Ministère ou au Daily Prophet pour protester ? Bien sûr que non... Et puis, nous sommes la jeune génération, nous sommes plus ouverts sur beaucoup de choses, continue Jérémy. Nos dirigeants, eux, sont des vieux croûtons d'une centaine d'années ! Et il y a cent ans, les moldus non plus n'étaient pas tendres avec les homosexuels. Je crois que nous étions même plutôt indulgents comparés à eux.

– Oui, mais eux ont énormément évolué ces dernières années, alors que nous, rien ne bouge ! Se féliciter d'avoir été une société tolérante il y a cent ans, c'est quand même le reflet d'un grave problème... s'attriste Colin.

– Alors tu te proposes de changer ça ? »

Les regards se portent tous sur moi. Je ravalerai bien ma question, mais trop tard, elle est déjà sortie. Non mais de quoi je me mêle, hein ? Je ne suis pas concerné par cette discussion, quoi qu'en pense les gens.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux, acquiesce calmement Colin. On a tous vu ce que ça donnait de rester dans notre coin et laisser les soi-disant adultes gérer le monde. Voldemort a bien failli prendre le pouvoir définitivement ! Je dis qu'on devrait profiter de la vague de changement actuelle et des crises de conscience pour amener la cause homosexuelle sur le devant de la scène. Qui sait ce que ça donnera ? »

Je grimace. L'incertitude ne me plaît guère, surtout que si j'ai bien compris son plan, je serais en première ligne pour payer les pots cassés si ça ne tourne pas comme il l'espère. Je suis d'accord avec Colin sur le fond, il est vrai que des mesures devraient être prises, et oui, même si je n'y avais pas pensé avant, la cause homosexuelle mérite d'être combattue. Mais pas par moi !

Je note que mes camarades attendent une réaction de ma part, mais je suis sauvé par le gong, très littéralement. Peeves s'est pris d'une lubie de marquer les heures, cognant joyeusement dans ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

Les Serdaigles présents ainsi que quelques Gryffondors de sixième année se lèvent précipitamment. Les derniers ont joyeusement séché le cours de Binns, tandis que les premiers profitaient de l'annulation de leurs cours de Potions. Pour tous, le gong et les ricanements de Peeves suivis de près par les hurlements de Filch signent le retour à la vie scolaire ordinaire.

Pour moi aussi, normalement. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours. Il fait effectivement très beau dehors et aller m'enfermer, surtout pour un cours de Divination !, est au-dessus de mes forces. J'aurais dû abandonner définitivement cette classe, n'ayant pas validé d'OWL en cette matière, mais Trelawney a insisté pour m'avoir à nouveau dans son cours cette année. Je suis le rappel constant qu'elle a de réelles capacités en sa matière. Je flatte son ego.

o.

Pensif, je reste installé à ma place, répondant aux timides salutations de mes camarades. Colin part en me promettant de discuter bien vite avec moi, et j'espère que nous n'avons pas la même notion de « vite ». Des discussions comme celle que nous venons d'avoir, je m'en passerais bien !

Je suis encore vaguement nauséeux de ce que j'ai appris. Entre les traitements aux électrochocs côté moldu et les sortilèges de censure côté sorciers, les discriminations diverses et variées, l'opprobre générale et les violences verbales et physiques... Les homosexuels n'ont pas une vie facile ! Je compatis et aimerait vraiment que ça change.

Mais je n'ai pas très envie de m'y mêler. Ça ne me regarde pas tout ça, au fond ! J'ai eu pendant près de deux heures la sensation désagréable d'être un imposteur, accompagné de la peur d'être percé à jour. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, je m'attendais à ce que les autres réalisent à quel point je n'avais pas ma place avec eux. Mais tout comme Colin, ils ont pris mon ignorance crasse pour une naïveté et innocence touchante.

Au moins, ce cours magistral m'aura permis de mettre en lumière les propos étranges que m'ont tenu des élèves. Ces petites phrases sibyllines « we're here, we're queer, get used to it » , « closets are for clothes » sont, en fait, des slogans gays et des marques de soutien. Ce qui, ajouté à Colin et sa troupe, monte joliment le nombre de personnes gay-friendly dans l'école.

Après, leur seuil de tolérance est peut-être plus élevé envers Harry Potter uniquement. Encore un cas où la célébrité jouerait.

J'ai eu cette crainte pour Colin au début, mais j'ai bien vite vu que son intérêt pour le sujet était authentique. Il en connaît trop ! Il n'aurait jamais pu apprendre tout ça depuis la réception du Daily Prophet ce matin !

Je soupire de soulagement alors que je repense à son attitude durant les conversations avec ses acolytes. Il a été très respectueux, demandant à ce qu'on ne me pose pas de questions mettant en danger ma vie privée. Parce que forcément, Jérémy qui me demande de but en blanc comment j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, ça m'a un peu fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Surtout lorsqu'il a commencé à me raconter son expérience personnelle, en l'occurrence ces fantasmes sur divers élèves de l'école.

S'il attendait que je lui fasse le même type de confidences, il a dû être bien déçu !

Je ne fantasme pas de toute façon. Non, même pas un peu. Je sais, à mon âge, avec les hormones qui s'affolent, je devrais être au taquet. Et bien non. J'ai eu d'autres choses en tête ces dernières années.

Oui, d'accord, je ne suis pas non plus complètement ignorant des choses de la vie après avoir eu deux petites amies. Ma relation avec Cho est restée plutôt innocente, mais Ginny a été bien plus entreprenante que je ne m'y attendais. Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne m'a jamais fait grand chose. Les bisous et les caresses n'étaient pas foncièrement désagréables mais... Rester ventousé à une bouche pendant des heures me paraissait bien futile. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Et bien évidemment, je n'avais pas envie de plus.

Physiquement parlant tout fonctionne, j'ai vérifié. Mais aucun désir d'impliquer qui que ce soit à mes petits jeux solitaires. J'ai laissé Ginny s'amuser quelque fois, mais même si ses efforts manuels parvenaient à me mener à l'orgasme, je n'en garde pas un souvenir mémorable. C'était une réaction purement mécanique, pas une jouissance à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Alors je continue de me dire que les gens font sûrement un foin pour pas grand chose à parler de sexe comme si c'était LA meilleure chose au monde.

Moi et ma main gauche, on s'entend plutôt bien et grâce à elle j'ai coupé court à plusieurs nuits d'insomnie, mais de là à ne penser qu'à ça il y a une sacrée marge ! Mon cerveau n'est pas dans mon pantalon, merci bien.

o.

o.

Je sommeille depuis un moment lorsque je sens une soudaine fraîcheur sur mon visage. Le soleil a dû être obscurci par un nuage. J'ouvre nonchalamment les yeux et sursaute violemment.

« Malfoy ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'attraper ma baguette qui repose à mes côtés qu'il lui a déjà négligemment donné un coup de pied qui l'envoie valdinguer loin de moi. Son visage est convulsé par la haine et la rage alors qu'il tient sa baguette pointée vers moi.

« C'est de ta faute, hein ? Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! Mais d'abord, dis-moi ! Dis-moi, pourquoi ? »

Je reste silencieux, surpris. De quoi parle-t-il ? Je tente un mouvement pour me relever, mais il me plaque brutalement au sol, me bloquant de son bras. Il m'enfonce sa baguette dans le cou et j'ose à peine respirer.

« Ah, il est beau le Sauveur ! raille Malfoy. Si facilement à ma merci ! Si je voulais je pourrais me débarrasser de toi, maintenant, et tous mes problèmes seraient résolus ! »

Je le regarde, le souffle court, attendant qu'il se calme ou m'achève. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire alors je ne tente rien. Il finit par me relâcher et s'assoit un peu plus loin. Sa tête est enfouie entre ses genoux, ses mains me cachent son visage, mais j'ai vu l'éclair de pure détresse qui l'a traversé avant qu'il me relâche. Ses épaules tressautent soudainement.

Je me redresse, mal à l'aise. Il n'est quand même pas en train de pleurer ?

Mais il relève la tête et un rire rauque et sans joie envahit l'air.

« Putain ! Je n'arrive même pas à te tuer Potter ! Mon père serait si déçu... Heureusement qu'il est mort, il n'assiste pas à la déchéance des Malfoy. »

J'aurais préféré qu'il pleure finalement. Au moins j'aurais compris. Mais ce rire me dérange, me brûle les oreilles. J'ai une envie féroce de m'éloigner le plus vite possible, de peur que ce que je prends pour de la démence ne me contamine.

Il attrape ma baguette qui gît à côté de lui et me la lance.

« Vas-y, fait sa voix sourde. Jette-moi un sort. Maudis-moi. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il ne me regarde pas. Il pense vraiment que je m'attaquerais à lui comme ça, alors qu'il a le dos tourné ?

Je m'avance face à lui et, calmement, ostensiblement, je range ma baguette. Il ouvre de grands yeux alors que je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il me fixe un long moment.

Une lueur dans ses prunelles aurait dû m'avertir, mais je ne me méfie pas tandis qu'il prend fermement ma main dans la sienne, avant de me faire basculer sur l'herbe à ses côtés.

Le choc m'a fait perdre mon souffle et je mets une minute à me remettre. Putain, je vais être couvert de bleus demain ! Je jure bruyamment.

Le rire de Malfoy a changé de tonalité. Il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule et je préfère ça. On en revient à une relation que je connais et apprécie presque. On a toujours été de très bons ennemis. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ça change.

« T'es con Malfoy, je renifle en m'asseyant.

– Ta gueule Potter » est sa réponse distraite.

Nous restons quelques instants sans parler à regarder le paysage. Nous sommes mi-octobre et bien qu'il soit encore tôt, le jour s'assombrit déjà. J'ai envie de rester là jusqu'au soir, de regarder le soleil plonger derrière le lac et la Forêt Interdite, voir les étoiles se lever. La nature a cette faculté de me faire me sentir minuscule, insignifiant. J'aime cela. Mes problèmes, par conséquent, paraissent toujours si petits et futiles.

Quoi qu'il m'arrive, le monde continue de tourner, le soleil de briller, la lune de se lever. Je ne suis pas grand chose dans ce monde. C'est un réconfort.

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie, enfin si je m'emmerde carrément en ta compagnie Potter, mais j'aimerai une réponse à ma question...

– Tu peux expliciter ? Parce que j'ai vraiment rien compris ! je réponds, honnêtement.

– Oh. Ça ne devait pas être toi alors. Mes excuses.

– Pas moi qui a fait quoi ?

– Qui m'a vendu à Snape.

– Hu ?

– Ma petite altercation avec ta copine mal coiffée est revenue aux oreilles de mon maître de Maison. Il m'a convoqué à l'infirmerie et je me suis encore pris un savon. Ça n'arrête pas en ce moment ! fait-il d'une voix désabusée.

– Il t'a convoqué ? je m'exclame, mon cœur manquant un battement. Alors, euh, ça veut dire qu'il va mieux ?

– Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse Potter ? souffle-t-il avec dédain, le regard soupçonneux.

– Oh, je suis juste curieux, j'affirme en retenant le sang qui menace de venir colorer mon visage. McGonagall avait l'air de dire que son état était plutôt sérieux.

– Je n'ai pas de mal à la croire. Il avait une sale tête et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Quand j'étais là, il a voulu se servir de l'eau, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il a renversé la carafe sur son lit. Il m'a fait dégager le temps que l'assistant de Pomfrey, tu sais le type bizarre ?, enfin bref le temps qu'il lui change ses draps. Je crois que Snape était vraiment furieux d'être vu dans cet état, dit Malfoy d'une voix songeuse. Il ne m'a même pas puni, tant il était pressé de se débarrasser de moi. »

Je déglutis péniblement alors qu'une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Il faut que je sache si c'est ma faute si Snape est dans cet état. J'ai beau essayé de me convaincre du contraire, j'ai une mauvaise intuition. C'est une coïncidence beaucoup trop étrange qu'il soit tombé malade précisément après ma blague.

Il va falloir que j'enquête...

« Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dénoncé Malfoy. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ton comportement ! Traiter Hermione de la sorte est une honte !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il, tête penchée sur le côté.

– Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, la guerre est finie ! je m'emporte. Ces histoires de sang-purs n'ont plus lieu d'être ! Quand tu étais influencé par ta famille, tes réactions pouvaient se comprendre. Elles n'étaient pas acceptables pour autant, mais on pouvait voir d'où elles te venaient. Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse !

– Maintenant que je n'ai plus de famille, je devrais devenir un gentil garçon ? raille Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas voulu me battre contre toi et l'Ordre que je devrais changer ! Je m'en fous que la guerre soit finie ! Je ne vais pas faire ami-ami avec une saleté comme elle !

– Les sorciers sont égaux, quelle que soit leur naissance et tu n'as pas à humilier Hermione de la sorte ! je rage, dents serrés.

– Ça, c'est ton opinion Potter, me sourit-il. Il y aura toujours des gens pour penser que les sang-purs sont meilleurs, plus puissants, intelligents ou je ne sais trop quelle connerie. Et ne viens pas me seriner que Granger est plus intelligente que tous les sang-purs que tu as rencontré, je le sais. Et je m'en fous. Je m'en fous qu'elle soit intelligente, je m'en fous que ses parents soient moldus. Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Je reste interdit un moment. Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Malfoy s'en ficherait que Hermione soit née de parents moldus ? Il se fout de moi, c'est la seule explication !

« Si vraiment tu t'en fiches qu'elle ne soit pas une sang-pure, pourquoi est ce que tu t'es acharnée sur elle toutes ces années ?

– Bah, je ne pouvais juste pas la piffrer ! Mlle Je-Sais-Tout qui faisait passer tous les autres élèves pour des moins que rien ! Peut-être que toi tu t'en fichais, moi je ne pouvais pas supporter ça ! Un Malfoy n'est inférieur à personne ! L'humilier sur son ascendance, c'était le point faible le plus facile à attaquer...

– Ok, je tente de digérer, mais pourquoi tu continues de t'attaquer à elle alors ? Elle ne te gêne plus en cours ! Elle ne lève quasiment plus le doigt, c'est dire...

– Ouais, j'ai remarqué... Mais que veux-tu, c'est une habitude ! Je me suis toujours acharné sur elle ! Sur toi aussi d'ailleurs, et tu n'en fais pas tout un foin !

– …

– Franchement si on peut plus rigoler et démonter un peu les gens, où va-t-on ? Marmonne-t-il.

– Mais, mais... c'est pas drôle quand tu t'en prend à Hermione ! je m'exclame, choqué. Tu réalises les horreurs que tu lui as dites aujourd'hui ? »

Malfoy a le mérite de paraître un peu gêné.

« Je suis à cran en ce moment »

J'attends un moment avant de comprendre que c'est le plus que je pourrais tirer de lui. On est loin des excuses que son comportement mériterait, mais dans le fond, je ne m'attendais même pas à tant de sa part. Qu'il reconnaisse être en tort, c'est déjà énorme !

« Pourquoi t'es aussi sympa avec moi d'un coup ?

– Je ne suis pas « sympa » avec toi ! S'offusque Malfoy.

– Ben écoute, on est en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée depuis dix bonnes minutes... Je ne crois pas que ça nous était jamais arrivé.

– ... T'as raison, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je n'ai pas envie que ma réputation soit entachée en étant vue en ta compagnie. »

Je grimace tandis que mon ennemi de toujours se relève et s'époussette vivement. Son visage a repris une expression hautaine. Si ce n'est un léger sourire qui vient jouer au coin de ses lèvres, je penserais avoir imaginé toute notre conversation.

« Attends ! Je dis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'ai une question moi aussi... »

Malfoy se retourne vers moi sans un mot. Je me dis que tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Malfoy n'a jamais été dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions à mon égard autant que j'en profite.

« Pourquoi tu as attaqué ces gamins si tu n'a plus d'a-priori sur les sorciers nés moldus ? Pourquoi risquer un renvoi de Poudlard pour cette absurde histoire de bizutage ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter ! »

Sa voix est brusque et son expression s'est assombrie. Je crois que le moment de grâce est passé ! Je le regarde s'éloigner en essayant d'oublier que, pendant un instant, je me suis senti suffisamment à l'aise en sa compagnie pour baisser ma garde.

Enfin, aussi bien il me menait en bateau de toute façon. Je ne devrais pas être déçu. Il est fidèle à lui-même, une sale fouine.

Je ramasse mes quelques affaires éparses et prend à mon tour le chemin du château. Il commence à faire froid, maintenant que le soleil a disparu. Je jette un regard distrait à l'horizon, ayant perdu le goût de sa contemplation. Mes problèmes sont de nouveau bien vivaces dans mon esprit, trop pour que je me permette de rester m'enliser dans une tentative d'oubli qui ne sera que très éphémère. Autant faire face dès maintenant !

o.

o.

J'entre d'un pas décidé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Avisant une tête blonde connue, je m'avance vers elle.

« Salut Elisa ! Tu as vu Ginny ?

– Oh Harry ! rougit la jeune femme. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, comment tu vas ?

– Euh, bien. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu as vu Ginny ? Il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent.

– Oh, elle est dans le dortoir, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule je crois... Mais peu importe ! Si on discutait plutôt, tu t'assois ? » me fait-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Un truc m'échappe. Son comportement est... bizarre. Ça me rappelle quand elle me courrait après, avant que je sorte avec Ginny. Quand on avait officialisé les choses avec la rouquine, elle avait laissé tomber, de peur de se faire arracher les yeux. Mais là, elle a l'air d'avoir jeté ses craintes aux orties.

C'est vraiment bizarre. Elle n'a pas lu le Daily Prophet ? Pas écouté les bruits de couloir ? Même le dernier des indiens planqués dans sa forêt amazonienne est au courant que je suis gay ! Elle vit dans une grotte ou quoi ?

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller la voir et lui dire que je l'attends ici ? C'est important. »

J'essaye de lui offrir mon sourire d'excuse le plus convaincant, mais je vois bien qu'elle est froissée. Elle accepte néanmoins de mauvaise grâce et s'engage dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Je m'installe dans un coin, appréciant l'animation qui règne toujours dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci. Mes camarades se détendent, mais n'oublient pas de réviser et de faire leurs devoirs. Entre les diverses blagues qui volent, les demandes d'aide sur tel ou tel cours, les objets qui se métamorphosent à tout va, je ne m'ennuie pas à observer. Les Gryffondors présents cette après-midi durant le cours magistral de Colin se contentent de m'offrir un signe de main de loin. J'en suis ravi. Je préfère qu'on me laisse à ma solitude, mais j'apprécie tout de même ces gestes amicaux.

« Harry ! s'exclame Ginny, essoufflée de sa descente éclair. Tu tombes bien, il fallait vraiment que je te vois ! Tu veux bien qu'on monte à ton dortoir ? On sera plus tranquille... »

J'acquiesce, un peu étonné, et engage la marche vers mon dortoir. Il est vide, comme je m'y attendais.

Nous nous installons sur mon lit et je lance un sort d'insonorisation. Je ne me ferai pas attraper deux fois ! Avoir une conversation privée surprise par Snape m'a vacciné à vie !

« Ginny...

– Harry... »

Nous commençons à parler en même temps et nous arrêtons également simultanément. Après un petit rire et un regard complice, je lui fais signe de reprendre. Autant savoir dès maintenant de quoi elle voulait me parler, ce sera difficile d'enchaîner sur autre chose lorsque je lui aurais avoué la vérité.

« Harry, un courrier est arrivé pour toi un peu plus tôt... Le hibou me paraissait épuisé, alors plutôt que de le laisser continuer à te chercher dans Poudlard, je me suis permis de lui prendre sa lettre.

– Pas de souci ! Tu as bien fait ! Et c'est de cela dont tu voulais me parler ? je m'étonne.

– Et bien... lorsque j'ai vu le nom de l'expéditeur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Tu vois, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être quelque chose d'important et, bon bref, je l'ai lu. Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Mais je pense que tu auras besoin de moi dans cette affaire, alors au fond, c'est probablement mieux que j'en ai pris connaissance ! »

Elle me sourit d'un air encourageant et je ne sais quoi penser. Qu'elle lise mon courrier me paraît plutôt sans gêne, j'ai droit à une vie privée que diable ! Mais je suis tellement curieux de savoir ce qui provoque chez elle tout ce remue-ménage que je laisse courir. Alors qu'elle sort la lettre de sa poche, je manque dans mon impatience la lui arracher des mains.

Oh oh. Expéditeur : Barnabas Cuffe, Éditeur du Daily Prophet.

J'ouvre fébrilement l'enveloppe déjà décachetée et déplie la lettre.

o.

o.

Mr Potter,

Je vous envoie ce courrier afin de revenir avec vous sur le malheureux article vous concernant, paru dans l'édition de ce matin du Daily Prophet.

Étant une entreprise sérieuse, le journal ne peut se permettre de publier autre chose que des faits et témoignages sûrs. Il nous a été communiqué par Charles Emrick, actuel directeur de Poudlard, que Mlle Elena Skeeter n'avait pas été autorisée à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie. Aussi, les allégations faites dans son article, qui ne se basent visiblement pas sur des interviews réelles, peuvent s'apparenter à de la calomnie qui est passible d'une forte amende, voire d'une fermeture de notre journal si vous choisissiez de porter plainte.

Ainsi que nous en avons discuté avec le professeur Emrick, nous avons donc décidé de publier dans l'édition du Daily Prophet de ce soir un erratum informant nos lecteurs de notre erreur et les priant de ne pas prendre en compte l'article incriminé.

De plus, nous leur promettons une interview exclusive de votre part, afin de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Nous avons, bien entendu, l'accord du directeur de Poudlard et attendons vos disponibilités pour dépêcher un reporter à votre école. Connaissant votre réticence face aux journalistes, je tiens à appuyer que cette démarche de votre part permettrait de faire disparaître tout doute à votre sujet auprès des membres de la communauté sorcière.

Toute l'équipe du Daily Prophet et moi-même, Barnabas Cuffe, éditeur du journal nous associons pour vous présenter nos sincères excuses pour les désagréments occasionnés par cette malheureuse affaire.

Nous espérons que cet incident ne diminuera pas la confiance que vous avez en notre journal et nous vous assurons que les plus grandes précautions seront prises afin que ce type de désagrément ne se reproduise pas.

Sincèrement votre,

Barnabas Cuffe.

o.

o.

Je suis proprement soufflé. Waouh ! Lorsque Emrick m'avait dit qu'il s'était occupé de mon problème, il n'avait pas exagéré !

J'avoue que je suis surpris qu'il ait pris cette peine. Il avait bien fait une remarque concluant que ma convalescence serait compliquée par cet article, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il s'en mêlerait de cette manière.

Je croyais qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de moi ! Alors que là, il m'offre sur un plateau d'argent une solution à mes ennuis. C'est génial !

Je suis tellement content de ce retournement de situation que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Harry, ne t'en fais pas ! On ne les laissera pas faire ! »

Je relève la tête, surpris, et dévisage Ginny qui m'a pris la main et la serre d'une poigne de fer. L'expression déterminée sur son visage me fait craindre le pire.

« Emrick est un salaud de vouloir étouffer l'affaire, mais foi de Weasley, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tu verras, on arrivera à leur faire admettre que tu es gay ! Alors surtout, ne te ronge pas les sangs pour si peu... »

Je réalise que, une fois de plus, elle se méprend complètement sur mon expression. Elle prend mon soulagement pour du découragement. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée ! Pas empathe pour deux sous !

« Ginny, tu fais erreur...

– Tututu, chantonne-t-elle en me mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Plus un mot, je m'occupe de tout. Je vais recontacter Elena Skeeter pour voir qu'elles sont nos possibilités. Mais dans tous les cas, nous avons suffisamment d'alliés pour que la tentative de Emrick tombe à l'eau.

– Recontacter ? Parce que tu as déjà parlé à Elena Skeeter ?

– Et bien, oui ! Enfin, je lui ai écrit. Je t'avais promis de ne pas parler de tes confidences, alors je n'ai pas pu avoir de discussion en direct avec elle. »

Je reste sans voix. C'était Ginny. Ginny ! Et moi qui avais accusé Snape, qui l'avait empoisonné et expédié à Ste Mangouste. Purée mais quel con je fais !

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je n'entends qu'à moitié Ginny qui monologue sur le besoin de me faire sortir du placard, du bien que j'allais apporter à la communauté sorcière, du bonheur que je récolterai à terme. Je finis néanmoins par sortir de la transe où le choc et la culpabilité m'avait plongé lorsqu'elle me parle de ces différents plans pour me trouver un petit ami.

« Ginny, tais-toi. »

Mon ton ferme et le volume plus élevé que nécessaire de ma voix la font stopper immédiatement. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et je prends une inspiration avant de me lancer.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais tant pis... »

o.

o.

* traduction littérale de True Colors : couleurs véritables

Je tiens à préciser qu'il est INTERDIT de tuer l'auteure, parce que sinon ben y aura pas de suite, forcément !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me donner vos impressions ;)

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling... Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est-ce que je rigole !

Warning: Ceci est un slash de rating M, de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (moi je sais quand, tralalilalèreuuuh, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! )

Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas !

Merci de vos reviews ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il y a d'autres personnes que moi qui aiment cette histoire ! ^_^

Merci Elsa pour le beta-reading ! :)

Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que le précédent. Et le suivant risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à débarquer, pour cause de boulot un peu trop prenant et surtout d'un collègue que j'ai envie de massacrer.

Sans nouvelles de moi d'ici fin août, vous pourrez envisager la possibilité que je n'ai pas pu retenir mes pulsions meurtrières... Mais ne vous en faites pas, même si je finis en prison je la continuerai cette histoire ! ;)

Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

o.

o.

Je ne suis pas gay!

Chapitre 6 : Un secret est toujours bon à prendre. Encore plus quand on n'est pas concerné.

o.

o.

« J'ai vraiment été super content que tu viennes à notre réunion cet après-midi Harry ! J'ai trouvé ça très productif. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à me réjouir de ton addition à notre groupe : Jéremy m'a l'air de bien t'apprécier ! Enfin, je dis ça ! Je dis rien... »

Je ne réponds pas au clin d'œil que me fait Colin. Je suis trop occupé à empêcher mes mains, qui convulsent sur mes couverts, de venir s'enrouler autour de son cou pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Respire Harry, respire ! Tu ne peux pas commettre un meurtre maintenant, il y a trop de témoins... Et arrête de te parler à toi-même, tu en perds le fil de la conversation. D'ailleurs, ils te regardent tous bizarrement là, t'as encore loupé un truc... Dis quelque chose enfin !

« Quoi ? »

Je fais taire ma petite voix qui s'apprêtait à souligner ma répartie phénoménalement mauvaise pour me concentrer sur mon entourage.

Hermione a l'air inquiète, mais elle se fait toujours du souci pour moi, ça ne m'indique pas grand-chose. Ron a la bouche pleine et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait écouté quoi que ce soit, trop obnubilé par la pléthore de plats devant lui. Colin semble se retenir de bondir sur sa chaise et enfin, Ginny, cette chère chère Ginny, attend une réponse de ma part.

« Ben t'es d'accord ou pas ?

- Mmmm... Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a demandé, mais dans le doute, je me dis qu'une réponse affirmative, bien que nuancée par une visible mauvaise volonté fera l'affaire. Si jamais j'ai accepté un truc qui ne me plaît pas, je pourrai toujours dire que je ne le sentais pas depuis le début.

Et rien à péter si ça la vexe la rouquine ! Elle me pompe vraiment trop l'air !

De repenser même brièvement à notre échange un peu plus tôt me remplit à nouveau de fureur. Elle est bouchée ! Mais vraiment, vraiment bouchée. Si je n'avais pas autant de respect pour sa famille, ainsi que quelques tendres souvenirs de notre passé commun en réserve, je dirais même qu'elle est totalement stupide, irrécupérable et a probablement été bercée trop près du mur. A moins qu'elle ne soit tombée de son berceau.

Parce que décidément, toutes les lumières ne sont pas allumées dans sa cervelle de moineau.

La seule chose éclairée chez elle, c'est son regard qui vient de s'illuminer en entendant ma réponse. Ça devait donc être la bonne. Surtout que Colin m'offre un beau sourire à côté d'elle.

« Je t'attendrai devant Les Trois Balais ! A 15h, ça te va ?

- Oui, oui ! »

Je sens que mon ton est déjà nettement plus enthousiaste là ! Elle ne m'a rien demandé de sorcier, juste qu'on se rejoigne samedi prochain pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je me remets à manger tranquillement, heureux d'ignorer à nouveau le babillage de ma table.

...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne cette fille !

Oui, je ne m'en remets pas. Oui, je deviens de plus en plus grossier. Non, je ne m'en excuserai pas, d'abord c'est ma tête, j'y dit ce que je veux, nah !

Je jette à Ginny un regard qui, je l'espère, ne révèle pas à quel point j'ai envie qu'elle s'étouffe avec son clafoutis à la fraise.

Lorsqu'une horde de hiboux envahissent la salle, porteurs de l'édition du soir du Daily Prophet, je décide de m'éclipser. Je sais déjà ce qu'il contient et je me passerai des regards, questions et commentaires que le journal ne manquera pas de provoquer à nouveau.

De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire.

o.

o.

Installé à une table tranquille, dans le fond à droite, près du rayonnage Plantes étranges et méconnues que personne ne consulte plus depuis que Neville a quitté l'école, ni même depuis qu'il est revenu, je me ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Je viens de relire pour la quatrième fois la même page et je n'ai strictement rien compris ou retenu de son contenu. Je referme brutalement l'ouvrage et m'affale sur la table de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince serrerait les lèvres si elle me voyait et m'admonesterait à un comportement plus studieux d'une voix guindée. Mais heureusement, je suis bien caché dans mon coin.

Je n'arrive pas à me sortir Ginny de la tête. Ginny qui me rit au nez. Ginny qui me fait la morale sur mon homophobie intériorisée. Ginny qui n'écoute jamais rien et refuse de voir la réalité en face. Non, je ne suis pas gay !

Et non, je ne dis pas ça juste pour éviter de faire face aux gens. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Surtout pour une pimbêche qui, sûrement, ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle ne m'aurait pas fait subir tout ça sinon !

La traîtresse... Elle sait combien j'abhorre avoir ma vie privée étalée devant tous, elle savait que je souffrirais de cet article dans le Daily Prophet, mais elle n'a eu aucune pitié... Pas besoin d'un Voldemort quand une Ginny Weasley traîne dans le coin ! Elle pourrait lui donner des leçons d'impitoyabilité !

Et je m'en fous si ce mot n'existe pas. Non mais alors.

Je jette un regard morne sur le parchemin posé à côté de ma tête. J'y ai listé les pistes pour soigner les cicatrices d'Hermione. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. Enfin, rien de concluant.

J'ai entrepris de chercher des informations sur les potions réparatrices et le pourquoi de leurs limites lorsque la magie est impliquée. Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas tant le type de sort que la quantité et la qualité de la magie qui influe sur les cicatrices indélébiles.

Car oui, certaines disparaissent grâce aux potions classiques.

J'ai d'abord pensé à l'association des potions existantes à un ou des sortilèges de puissance pour contrer la magie résiduelle, mais je suis ensuite tombé sur la théorie d'un chercheur qui m'a passionné. Et pour que je sois passionné par un obscur traité de potions, surtout dans mon état psychologique actuel, ça ne pouvait que être génialissime, et donc absolument pas de mon niveau.

Le principe est dans le fond assez simple. Le chercheur émet l'idée qu'en traitant chaque ingrédient de la potion, à différents stades et individuellement, par des sortilèges ou même d'autres potions, on créerait de tous nouveaux ingrédients magiques aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés.

Sur le papier, c'est fabuleux. En grattant un peu, ça devient compliqué. Les recherches en la matière ne sont guère poussées et je n'ai que quelques exemples qui ne m'aident pas.

Je suis content d'apprendre que si je lance un Confundus sur de la bruyère et l'utilise ensuite dans une potion, la personne qui la boira perdra le sens de l'orientation pendant une dizaine d'heures en plus des effets classiques de ladite potion, mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce que cette information a d'utile en pratique.

C'est peut-être pour ça que si peu de sorciers se sont intéressés à la question. La somme de travail est phénoménale pour des résultats très aléatoires. Il n'y aurait que les jumeaux d'assez fous pour passer autant d'heures à ça...

Et là, la lumière fût.

Pas littéralement, l'éclairage de la bibliothèque ne s'étant à aucun moment éteint, mais métaphoriquement parlant. Une baguette a fait lumos dans mon esprit. Les jumeaux dans leur folie créative ont balayé de nombreux différents types de magie. Très nombreux même. Et s'ils s'étaient aventurés de ce côté-là ?

Ça vaut le coup de demander ! Je m'empresse de rédiger un petit courrier leur demandant un entretien via cheminette, ou mieux, en face à face à Pré-au-Lard au cas où ils auraient le temps.

Je me dépêche de ranger tous les livres qui couvrent la table et part au pas de course en direction des volières où j'espère trouver Hedwige. Comme elle n'est pas là, j'emprunte un des hiboux de l'école.

J'espère avoir rapidement une réponse ! Peut-être que ce sera une impasse, mais j'ai besoin d'agir. Envoyer cette simple lettre me donne la sensation d'avoir fait un pas dans la bonne direction. Je prends le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor l'esprit plus tranquille.

Mais là, au bout du couloir que je viens d'emprunter, j'aperçois une chevelure rousse qui n'appartient pas à Ron.

Pitié, pas elle !

Je fais un dérapage très contrôlé qui m'envoie valdinguer contre une armure, parvient par miracle à éviter qu'elle se démantèle à grand bruit et détale comme un lapin, avant de me cacher sous une tapisserie. Ouf, Ginny me passe devant sans rien voir !

Après quelques instants d'attente, je sors de ma cachette, soulagé. Elle est bel et bien partie, je suis tranquille. Mon seul souci est que mon allergie à la poussière refait des siennes. Je tente tant bien que mal de retenir mes éternuements - pour la discrétion on a vu mieux - mais rien à faire. Même sans miroir, je peux d'ores et déjà dire que je suis défiguré par des yeux rouges et gonflés. Je jure silencieusement et prend le chemin de l'infirmerie. Dans un cas comme ça, il me faut le remède miracle de Pomfrey !

o.

o.

Je trouve l'infirmerie déserte. Je vérifie l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur qui m'apprend qu'on approche du couvre-feu. Oulah, je vais avoir besoin d'un laisser passer pour rentrer dans mon dortoir !

J'hésite un instant à repartir mais mon allergie me fait vraiment trop souffrir. Un mal de tête atroce a pris possession de ma cervelle, me rappelant la pas si ancienne époque où ma cicatrice m'informait des aléas de la vie émotionnelle de Voldemort. A chaque fois que je regarde vers les lampes, la lumière me provoque des élancements. Je repère un lit un peu à l'écart du cercle lumineux et m'y laisse tomber sans façon, après avoir placé un paravent pour me protéger un peu plus de cette satanée lumière. Je suis un habitué des lieux, alors je ne pense pas qu'on m'en voudra de déplacer un peu le mobilier pour me mettre à l'aise. Et puis, de toute façon, Pomfrey me demandera sûrement de rester la nuit, pour profiter de l'occasion afin de réaliser un de mes examens de routine.

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement, tout en déplorant ces contrôles constants de mon état. Je suis en pleine forme, merci bien. A part les allergies, mais ça, c'est comme ma myopie, on y peut pas grand-chose... Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que regarder le plafond en attendant que Pomfrey ou David montrent le bout de leur nez. J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop longtemps à attendre, je suis crevé.

C'est lorsque des voix me réveillent en sursaut que je réalise m'être assoupi.

Les lampes sont toutes éteintes. Fuck ! J'ai dormi autant que ça ? Chassant les derniers lambeaux de sommeil s'accrochant à moi, je me force à me relever et titube un peu sur mes jambes. J'hésite à prendre le chemin de la sortie: je n'ai pas de laisser passer, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je cherche Pomfrey avant de partir, lorsque j'avise un rayon de lumière au sol.

Celui-ci filtre au travers d'une porte entrouverte non loin de moi. J'entends des murmures de voix pressées, puis énervées. Je me doute qu'il est fort tard, que je ne devrais en aucun cas être là, mais la curiosité est la plus forte. Et puis après tout, je cherchais Pomfrey, n'est-ce pas ? Cela me fera toujours une excuse à ma présence ici.

Bardé de mauvaises excuses, je m'avance tout doucement vers la porte. J'ose laisser dépasser ma tête suffisamment pour découvrir d'un œil une chambre. La lampe brille vivement à mes yeux sensibles et je la vois posée sur une table de chevet. Sa lumière est néanmoins tamisée par le rideau qui entoure le lit qu'elle éclaire et je bénis Merlin, car il m'offre au moins un petit camouflage. Bien que je discerne clairement les silhouettes derrière le rideau, je ne peux à cette distance dire de qui il s'agit; ce qui veut dire qu'eux ne pourront me reconnaître même s'ils m'aperçoivent. Je tends l'oreille, mais bientôt cette peine ne m'est même plus utile, car les murmures de voix se transforment peu à peu, se chargeant de rage.

« Je ne vais pas rester alité ad vitam aeternam Poppy ! J'ai une Maison à faire tourner, des élèves à m'occuper, des cours à donner !

- Et vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Severus, arrêtez un peu votre démonstration de force, elle ne sert à rien. »

J'ai un mouvement de recul lorsque je comprends que la personne alitée est mon professeur de Potions. Mais ma curiosité ne diminue pas, bien au contraire. Aussi je m'empresse de me rapprocher de la porte à nouveau.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, continue l'infirmière. Vos cours sont assurés par Horace et Minerva s'occupe de suivre vos élèves pour être sûre qu'aucune catastrophe n'arrive. Je sais que vous voulez à toute force vous croire indispensable, mais la vérité est que nous pourrons survivre à votre absence pendant encore quelques jours !

- Pfffft ! Slughorn est un idiot ! Il va apprendre une quantité d'âneries à mes élèves, va les sur-noter et je devrai tout reprendre à mon retour. Ça me demandera encore plus de travail que de le faire moi-même dès le départ ! De plus, mes élèves ne se confieront jamais à Minerva. Au vu des derniers soucis que nous avons rencontrés, mes Serpentards ont définitivement besoin de surveillance. Je ne permettrai pas qu'une catastrophe se produise sous ma garde !

- Comme si Minerva allait laisser quoi que ce soit se produire... persifle Pomfrey. Cessez de faire l'idiot. Et tant que vous y êtes, cessez donc de vous inquiéter pour Malfoy ! Il ne tuera personne le temps que vous vous reposiez. Ça ne durera que quelques jours. D'ailleurs, l'avoir convoqué ici n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Regardez-vous ! Vous me faites une rechute ! C'est le stress ça, c'est sûr...

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Dans les conditions actuelles, il pourrait être capable de n'importe quoi...

- Vous voulez parler de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que savez-vous de ça ? »

Je vois la silhouette allongée sur le lit tenter de se relever brutalement pour mieux retomber sur le matelas la seconde suivante avec un gémissement sourd.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, le stress ! »

Je ne pense pas que le commentaire de Mme Pomfrey aide mon professeur, si j'en juge par la bordée de jurons qu'il lâche en se tordant sur son lit. L'infirmière s'écarte soudainement et je me recule en me collant au mur. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me voit ! Pas alors qu'un secret est sur le point d'être dévoilé !

J'entends un pop sonore, suivi du glouglou d'un liquide qu'on verse dans un verre. Les pas de Pomfrey s'éloignant de moi, je me rapproche de la porte et risque à nouveau un œil. Elle tend un verre à Snape en silence. Celui-ci le prend difficilement et le boit. Puis, avec un soupir, il le rend à l'infirmière.

« Si vous continuez comme ça, je vais devoir vous renvoyer à Ste Mangouste. Eux n'useront pas des mêmes méthodes que moi et j'ose croire que vous apprécierez bien moins leur hospitalité ! »

Comme l'homme allongé ne répond rien, elle poursuit.

« Oui, je sais que Bellatrix est la marraine de Malfoy. Je sais que maintenant que ses parents sont morts, elle en est la gardienne par contrat magique. Je sais que cela la met dans une position de pouvoir extraordinaire sur lui. Et je sais que tant qu'elle est en liberté, elle pourra faire pression sur lui et qu'il ne pourra guère se défendre.

- Et en connaissant cela, vous osez me dire que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? »

Le ton de mon professeur se veut persiflant et brusque mais sa voix le trahit quelque peu. Un tremblement rappelle la souffrance qu'il a expérimentée un instant plus tôt. Une fois de plus, cela me fait un effet bizarre. Comme de la pitié.

« Je maintiens ce que je disais ! Oui, Malfoy a une obligation de suivre les instructions de sa gardienne. C'est ainsi que marche le lien magique. Mais il est facile de voir qu'il n'y met pas beaucoup de cœur.

- Pas beaucoup de cœur ? Il a failli tuer un élève ! Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- S'il l'avait voulu, il serait mort ce gamin... Non, vous êtes tout simplement trop proche de Malfoy pour voir les choses clairement. Votre inquiétude pour le garçon perturbe votre jugement. »

Snape ne nie pas. Amer, je pense qu'il fait bien.

Comment nier ce qui a toujours été si évident ? Malfoy a toujours été son préféré et de loin ! La fouine pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, jamais, oh grand jamais, Snape ne le punissait. Par contre, moi, hein... j'ai pris pour dix ! La rancœur au rappel de l'injustice vécue pendant toutes ces années est toujours bien vivace. Connard de Malfoy va !

« Maintenant, est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour rester au lit et vous reposez ou bien est-ce que je dois vous attacher à votre lit ?

- Je ne bougerai pas Poppy.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Oui, je vous le promets. »

Entendre Snape se faire tancer comme un enfant, et pire, qu'il n'use pas de ses célèbres réparties cinglantes me montre à quel point l'homme est esquinté. J'avale difficilement ma salive et chasse le sentiment de culpabilité et la soudaine peur qui m'ont envahi. Car si c'est bien moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça a pu arriver. Et donc aucun moyen de renverser la situation.

Autrement dit, je suis dans la merde.

« Vous ne voulez pas me raconter une histoire et me border tant que vous y êtes ? Et n'hésitez pas à me faire un bisou de bonne nuit, j'en serais ravi...

- Severus ! »

Le ton scandalisé de la femme m'amène à me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Apparemment, Snape n'est quand même pas à l'article de la mort. Me voilà rassuré !

J'entends Pomfrey souhaiter une bonne nuit à Snape après l'avoir gentiment remis à sa place, et réalisant brusquement qu'elle va sortir de la pièce, je me précipite sous le lit le plus proche. Cachette classique. Lorsqu'on a 4 ans. Je réalise vite que ma dissimulation ne tiendra pas à tout examen attentif. Je prends trop de place sous ce lit. Mais heureusement l'infirmière est pressée de partir se coucher et ne regarde pas plus que ça autour d'elle. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas non plus de raison particulière de regarder sous les lits de son infirmerie. Heureusement pour moi.

o.

o.

Je prends le temps de souffler, puis m'extirpe de ma planque. Le sol est froid et inconfortable, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Alors que je me lève, mes os craquent et je râle doucement. Je suis pire qu'un vieillard, ça fait peur ! Finissant de me relever, je me retrouve face à la porte de la chambre de Snape, ouverte. Et je réalise alors seulement que je n'ai pas entendu Pomfrey fermer derrière elle. Je prends également conscience que j'ai été aussi gracieux et délicat qu'un hippopotame dans une boutique de porcelaine en me relevant.

Mais il doit dormir. Il n'aura rien entendu. N'est-ce pas ?

Je retiens mon souffle et écoute avidement. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux. Une boule se forme au creux de mon ventre et je me mets à reculer tout doucement pour m'éloigner de la porte que je fixe du regard. Mes yeux me brûlent mais je suis incapable de les cligner. J'ai la sensation que si je les ferme, même une fraction de seconde, une chose horrible se passera. Là, dans le noir, toutes mes terreurs enfantines reprennent soudain jour. Je sais que derrière cette porte, dans cette chambre, il n'y a que Snape.

S'il me découvre, il me tombera dessus, j'écoperais d'une nouvelle détention, ferais perdre des points à ma maison. Éventuellement, je serais convoqué auprès de McGonagall et me ferais vertement tancer. Dans tous ces cas de figure, je serais humilié. Mais c'est tout. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat quand on y pense.

Et pourtant, j'ai la sensation que je risque ma vie à me tenir là et j'ai l'envie tout à la fois de courir pour fuir cet endroit et de rester aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je sens que mon souffle se fait laborieux, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, comme si un poids énorme faisait pression sur mes poumons. Je crois voir un mouvement dans le noir et la panique me saisit, brutale, odieuse. Je me souviens que j'ai ma baguette dans ma poche, mais la sortir me semble soudain demander un effort surhumain.

« Lumos ! »

Je pousse un cri alors qu'une forme soudaine se matérialise devant moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon estomac m'informe qu'il est tout prêt à rendre son dîner.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? »

La voix incrédule de mon professeur me ramène les pieds sur terre. Je devine à sa tête que je dois avoir une mine affreuse. Lui aussi au demeurant. Je tente de débiter une réponse, mais mon esprit étant complètement vide sous le choc de la frayeur que je viens de vivre, je n'arrive à sortir que quelques mots sans suite.

« Vous me fatiguez, Potter. Si vous êtes venu finir votre travail, dépêchez-vous. Sinon laissez-moi regagner mon lit.

- Mon... mon travail ? je balbutie.

- Vous avez essayé de m'empoisonner Potter ! Pas la peine de le nier, je le tiens de l'elfe de maison qui m'a amené votre " cadeau ". »

Je reste coi. Ses mots se fraient difficilement un chemin dans mon cerveau. Je l'ai empoisonné alors ? Je pense avec détachement. J'avais raison de craindre le pire. Il va me faire la peau en représailles, il n'y a pas de doute.

« Vous avez trop lu Blanche-Neige quand vous étiez petit pour avoir eu cette idée ridicule. Vous venez avec un autre cadeau je présume ? Un ruban, ce coup-ci peut-être ? Heureusement que vous m'avez épargné la visite déguisé en vieille bique. Ça, par contre, ça m'aurait achevé. Je serais mort de rire et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux quitter ce monde. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'assimiler que la dernière phrase de mon professeur ressemble fort à une plaisanterie, à l'humour douteux certes, mais une plaisanterie néanmoins, que Snape abaisse soudainement sa baguette. Il regarde autour de lui et avisant le lit sous lequel je m'étais caché plus tôt, s'y laisse choir.

N'étant plus aveuglé par la lumière qu'il projetait sur moi l'instant auparavant, je note que la respiration de l'homme est laborieuse et qu'une fine couche de sueur couvre son visage, comme s'il venait de réaliser un effort important. Malfoy n'avait pas menti, Snape est vraiment dans un sale état.

« Alors Potter ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Je suis sans défense, sortez donc votre baguette ! Croyez bien que je ne résisterai pas. Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir à l'heure actuelle. »

La lumière au bout de sa baguette s'éteint.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Même pas foutu de maintenir un sort aussi simple pendant plus d'une minute... »

Il me semble que mon professeur parle plus pour lui-même que pour moi, aussi je ne réponds rien. En même temps, je ne réponds rien depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'il s'adresse à moi ou non ne change pas grand-chose !

Bon allez Harry, bouge-toi ! Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit-là ! Tu voulais une réponse, tu l'as eu. Plus rien ne te retient. Casse-toi !

Je fais taire prestement la petite voix agaçante. Elle se trompe, il y a bien quelque chose qui me retient.

« Comment ça, vous le tenez de l'elfe ?

– Potter, soupire Snape. La prochaine fois que vous envoyez un elfe de maison faire votre sale travail, ne choisissez pas celui-là. Ou ne lui faites pas un discours sur vos pures intentions : il n'a pas arrêté de caqueter sur votre bonté et générosité en me déposant mon plateau. Il ne vous a, bien entendu, pas désigné explicitement comme l'expéditeur, mais je sais encore additionner un et un. Je sais que vous êtes derrière ce déjeuner empoisonné. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est que j'ai bu ce thé sachant qu'il venait de vous. J'aurais dû me douter...

– Je ne vous ai pas empoisonné ! »

Je fais face à un regard sardonique en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Potter, vous n'avez jamais su mentir. Vos talents, déjà bien rares, ne se trouvent pas de ce côté-là.

– Je dis la vérité ! Ok, j'ai voulu vous faire une petite blague, mais certainement pas vous tuer ! »

L'expression sur le visage de Snape me fait frémir.

« Je vois que vous tenez plus de votre parrain que je ne le croyais. Tout comme lui vous faites des « blagues » dangereuses et d'un goût douteux... Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait de m'envoyer à Ste Mangouste ? Ou de m'imposer une affliction mystérieuse dont les meilleurs médicomages ne peuvent venir à bout ? Décidément, l'humour des Gryffondor me laissera toujours perplexe. »

Son ton mordant me fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il ne peut pas croire que j'ai voulu le tuer. Non, non et non ! Qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais qu'il me croit capable d'un meurtre de sang-froid… Bordel, il me connaît donc si peu ?

L'intensité de la fureur qui m'envahit me surprend, mais je ne perds pas de temps à y penser.

« Vous êtes un sale connard qui a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant six longues années, alors oui, j'ai voulu me venger ! Je n'en ai pas honte ! Vous le méritiez ! Essayez donc de nier ça !»

Mon souffle sort bruyamment de ma bouche, je suis essoufflé comme si j'avais piqué un sprint, et j'attends, crispé, la réaction de Snape. Il n'a apparemment pas accès à sa magie alors je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir en un seul morceau. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne cache un couteau ou tout autre arme dans son pyjama. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais.

« Non, je ne le nie pas. »

Sa réponse me prend par surprise. Sa voix est posée, calme et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage à cet instant précis. Snape qui avoue ses erreurs ? Purée, jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça ! Un doute me saisit.

« Monsieur... Est-ce que vous êtes sous Véritaserum actuellement ?

– Non, Potter.

– Ah. Vous êtes donc bien en train d'admettre en toute conscience que vous avez été un sale connard avec moi durant toute ma scolarité ?

– Oui, Potter, en effet ! Vous avez encore besoin de vous déboucher les oreilles à ce que je vois !

– Non, non, ça ira. Je vérifiais juste. »

Enfin, j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me nettoie bien les oreilles, parce que mon professeur honni m'a paru agacé de mes questions, mais aussi légèrement amusé. Sans qu'il n'y ait de méchanceté derrière.

J'ai dû avoir une hallucination auditive.

« Vous avez terminé Mr Potter ? Je peux regagner mon lit ? Parce que quoi que vous m'ayez fait prendre, sa capacité d'action est toujours aussi potente.

– Purulus.

– Pardon ?

– Une potion Purulus, c'est ce que je vous ai fait prendre. »

L'homme reste un moment silencieux.

« Je vois.

– Ah oui ? Vous pouvez m'éclairer alors, parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas comment cette simple potion a pu provoquer... « ça » chez vous ! »

Ne sachant comment définir sa maladie, j'ai fait un grand mouvement de bras pour appuyer ma phrase. Stupide. Surtout qu'on est dans le noir et qu'il ne me voit même pas.

« Potter, arrêtez de gesticuler, vous faites des courants d'air. »

Je rougis. Stupide, stupide, stupide, je me sens stupiiiiiiide. Comme toujours auprès de Snape. Il a le don de me faire douter de moi.

« Et cette potion n'a rien de simple, pas connaissant votre niveau abyssal dans cet art. J'en conclu donc que vous avez tout simplement -

– Non, je le coupe. Je ne l'ai pas raté. »

Ma dernière phrase provoque un rire de dérision chez mon professeur. Il peut bien se moquer de mon niveau en Potions, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis plus l'élève médiocre d'autrefois. Je n'ai pas le talent qu'apparemment possédait ma mère, mais j'ai énormément progressé. Grâce à Snape. Indirectement.

Le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé est parvenu à me faire m'intéresser aux potions et m'a permis de voir qu'avec un peu d'application, j'étais tout à fait capable d'en réaliser. En m'aidant à croire en moi, le Prince a réussi là où Snape, par ses critiques acerbes, avait échoué. Car depuis, même si je ne suis pas le plus brillant des élèves, mes potions sont toujours correctes et je prête attention aux cours.

Il devrait le savoir, il a lui-même scribouillé un reluctant « peut mieux faire » sur mes derniers devoirs ! Mais sa mauvaise foi est de retour, je suppose.

o.

o.

« Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le sujet, pour la bonne et simple raison que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite ! »

Snape ne rit plus.

« Je vois... »

Mais c'est sa phrase fétiche ou quoi ? Moi je ne vois toujours pas et il a l'air de s'en battre les couilles !

« Ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ? je dis, mâchoires serrées.

– En effet, ça me dérangerait. Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, aidez-moi plutôt à me relever ! »

Je retiens les ronchonnements qui se pressent dans ma bouche et me rapproche. Je ne discerne qu'une forme vague dans le noir, mais je parviens malgré tout à attraper son bras. Prendre simplement appui sur moi ne suffit pas, il est plus lourd que je ne pensais ou plus faible encore que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Il grommelle des imprécations alors qu'il retombe sur son lit et, ne souhaitant pas supporter des commentaires désobligeants de sa part, je prends les choses en main. Je glisse son bras sur mes épaules et le mien autour de sa taille avant de le soulever sans façon. Il est vraiment léger pour un homme de sa taille et je me demande distraitement s'il mange à sa faim.

La manœuvre a dû provoquer un nouvel accès de douleur chez lui, car sa main se crispe sur mon épaule et j'entends son souffle s'accélérer. Il ne se plaint néanmoins pas.

« Vous allez m'aider à atteindre les armoires du fond. »

Je ne commente pas l'injonction. Je me doute que ça doit déjà tuer l'homme à petit feu d'admettre avoir besoin d'aide pour marcher. Je sors ma baguette et lance un lumos, histoire de ne pas foncer par inadvertance dans du mobilier. Pas envie de finir par terre avec Snape. Avec ma chance, il m'écraserait.

Nous avançons à petits pas précautionneux, lui s'appuyant fortement sur moi. Sa respiration laborieuse me chatouille l'oreille et je tente de tourner la tête pour l'éviter mais ce n'est pas mieux, plutôt le contraire. Son souffle caresse à la place ma nuque et me provoque des frissons dans le dos. Je me racle la gorge, gêné, et m'empresse de le lâcher lorsque nous parvenons aux armoires. Snape s'appuie sur l'une d'elle et reprend sa respiration, puis d'une main sûre ouvre un tiroir. Il en sort une fiole bleue qu'il avale d'une traite.

J'attends en vain qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, nous attendons. »

Il m'indique de le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre et le parcours du combattant reprend. Je suis plus qu'heureux de le lâcher sur son lit une fois arrivé à destination. J'ai du mal à supporter sa proximité, elle me rend mal à l'aise.

« Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser...

– Certainement pas Mr Potter ! A cause de vous, je vais passer une nuit blanche, la moindre des choses est donc que vous m'aidiez à faire passer le temps.

– Pardon ?

– Je sais que vos capacités conversationnelles sont faibles, mais essayez au moins de faire des phrases complètes, je vous prie. Et asseyez-vous. »

Je prends machinalement le siège qu'il me désigne, éberlué. Je baigne dans l'irréalité la plus complète. C'est la treizième dimension ?

Et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant en entendant les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

o.

A suivre...

o.

o.

PAS TAPEEEEEER ! * s'enfuit sous les tomates pourries et hurlements des lectrices en fureur *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.. Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est ce que je rigole !

Warning: Ceci est un slash de rating M, de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (moi je sais quand, tralalilalèreuuuh, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! )

Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas !

Pardon, vraiment pardon de vous avoir fait subir ce méchant clifie ! J'ai bien reçu les tomates (aïeuh !) et je jure que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus vous laisser avec une fin de chapitre aussi sadique !

EDIT : merci ma dear beta-reader pour sa relecture ! :)

Elle a aimé ce chapitre, moi, je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'en pense ! xD

J'attends donc vos avis ^^

Bonne lecture !

Je ne suis pas gay !

Chapitre 7 : Comme un air de déjà-vu...

o.

o.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Je fixe Snape du regard, me demandant si j'ai bien entendu. Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur son lit, attendant ma réponse sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion.

« Et bien... euh... à quel niveau ? »

Il soupire.

« Ce n'est pas ce soir que vous allez briller par votre rapidité d'esprit, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Il y a dix minutes, je vous ai vu crier comme une petite fille, pour un courageux Gryffondor, c'est plutôt inhabituel ! Pardonnez mon étonnement ! persifle-t-il. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi nous sommes présentement dans l'infirmerie à avoir cette charmante conversation ? C'est peut-être votre lieu préféré à Poudlard, mais ce n'est certes pas le mien. Sans votre intervention, je ne serais pas là ! »

Je rougis violemment sous le ton railleur de Snape. Ce type transpire le sarcasme par tous les pores de sa peau. Il existe peut-être une ligne de produits de douche spéciale méchanceté gratuite, auquel cas, sa maman a dû le laisser mariner au moins deux bonnes heures dedans quand il était petit.

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête pour vous attaquer à moi, Potter ? Vous me dites que ce n'était qu'une blague, que vous n'aviez pas la réelle intention de me tuer, mais vous ne pouviez imaginer échapper à une juste punition pour cela, à moins de savoir que j'allais y laisser ma peau. Alors, il ne me reste qu'à vous croire menteur ou m'inquiéter pour votre santé mentale. Vous avez des tendances suicidaires peut-être ? Ou souffrez-vous de schizophrénie ?

- Ma santé mentale est parfaite, je vous remercie ! Et je ne suis pas un menteur !»

Mon ton est à peine contrôlé et je sais que ma voix trahit ma rage. Nous nous affrontons du regard un instant, puis Snape sourit légèrement avant de s'allonger sur ses oreillers.

« Savez-vous ce qui se produit lorsque vous mettez en contact une peau de salamandre, du jus de pissenlit et de la verveine ? Non, vous ne le savez pas, bien sûr, murmure-t-il après un bref regard sur mon expression vacante. Comme je le disais, vous n'avez jamais su mentir Mr Potter, aussi j'accepte de vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez.

- Et bien justement, éclairez-moi, j'éclate enfin. Ça me tue de ne pas savoir !

- Vraiment ? Et bien, merci de me prévenir de ne PAS vous donner la réponse que vous désirez. J'apprécierais bien trop de vous voir tomber raide mort à mes pieds. Sans que j'ai à lever le petit doigt en plus, c'est magnifique ! »

Il me nargue de son sourire narquois. Mais ce qu'il est chiant ! Je fulmine tant que je peux sentir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles. Mais, je décide de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. A ce que je vois, ça lui fait bien trop plaisir de me faire sortir de mes gonds !

Je me rencogne dans mon fauteuil et me met à fixer obstinément le mur en face de moi. Les minutes passent, mon professeur s'agite de plus en plus, mais je fais comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si je ne pouvais l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil.

« Avez-vous une idée du nombre de gens j'ai tué ? »

Je sursaute. De quoi, de que ? Comment la conversation est arrivée à ça ? Là je ne suis plus rien ! Je me retourne vers mon professeur et suis choqué de ce que je lis sur son visage.

« Avez-vous une idée de combien j'en ai torturé ? continue Snape. Du nombre de vies que j'ai détruites ? Ma mort n'aurait fait pleurer personne, Potter. Au contraire, beaucoup de gens s'en serait réjouis... Et cela aurait peut-être été un juste retour des choses ! »

J'ai envie de réagir, de lui rappeler que c'était pour sa couverture en tant qu'agent double. Qu'ultimement, ces morts ont permis la chute de Voldemort, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler.

« Au début, j'ai suivi les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec plaisir. Qu'étaient ces gens après tout ? Des moldus dignes de rien du tout ! Ils ne valaient pas mieux que des animaux... »

Je secoue la tête, la gorge serrée, incapable de croire ce que j'entends. Pourquoi me raconte-t-il ça ? Pour me dégoûter ?

« Et puis j'ai changé. Ma mère est morte et j'ai changé. Je suis entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai tenté de racheter mes erreurs. Mais ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Rien de ce que je ferai ne ramènera ses gens à la vie. Rien. »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je dois me pencher pour entendre ce qu'il dit. Je n'ai plus l'impression qu'il me voit. Ni qu'il me parle en fait. Il semble plus se parler à lui-même.

« J'ai tué Albus Dumbledore, mon mentor, mon ami. Le meilleur homme que le monde sorcier ait porté en son sein. Rien que pour cela je suis damné.

- Non ! Non ! je proteste avec force, bien que Snape ne semble pas m'entendre. Vous n'avez fait que ce que Dumbledore vous a demandé ! »

o.

o.

Me revient en tête ce souvenir, si vivace, de l'attaque qu'il a eu à subir de ma part lorsqu'il est revenu quelques heures après la mort du directeur. Ces mots dans sa bouche sont le reflet de ce que je lui ai jeté au visage. Je l'ai traité de meurtrier, de vermine rampante, encore et encore de lâche puisque je savais qu'il ne supportait pas ça. Je ne me souviens même plus de toutes les horreurs qui ont passé ma bouche, mais je crois que certaines étaient particulièrement imagées. Et les insultes ne m'ont bien entendu pas suffit.

McGonagall a eu grande peine à nous séparer alors que je maintenais mon professeur au sol en le rouant de coups, baguette et magie oubliées sous le coup de cette rage sans nom et incontrôlable qui m'avait envahi. Il me semble que je l'ai même mordu.

Je rougis à ce souvenir qui n'est guère glorieux pour ma part. Lui ne s'était défendu que mollement, heureux peut-être de la distraction que la douleur offrait. Ou trop amoché par les tortures que Voldemort lui avait fait subir pour ne pas lui avoir ramené le garçon qui a survécu sur un plateau d'argent.

Moi.

Il aurait pu se protéger en me livrant, il ne l'a pas fait. Encore une chose dont je devrais lui être éternellement reconnaissant.

C'est après cette bagarre que McGonagall m'a expliqué que le directeur avait laissé derrière lui différents courriers prouvant que Snape avait agi sous ses ordres.

Afin de ne laisser aucun doute, elle pria mon ancien professeur de se laisser placer sous Véritaserum. Ce qu'il accepta. Et ainsi, j'eus une preuve irréfutable que Snape était resté fidèle à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il fallait bien ça pour me permettre de juguler ma haine pour mon ancien professeur.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsables de sa mort ! Ni de celles des autres, je continue. C'est Voldemort qui est à blâmer ! »

Je finis par me taire, surpris de l'absence de réponse. Snape paraissait si déterminé à se blâmer, je ne comprends pas qu'il ne réagisse pas !

Je me rapproche encore du lit et c'est là que je réalise mon erreur. Ce que j'avais pris pour une expression étrange est le reflet d'autre chose. Sa peau est devenue livide, son souffle est ralenti et sort péniblement de ses lèvres. Ses yeux me fixent sans me voir et il continue de marmonner les mêmes choses, encore et encore concernant Dumbledore, ses erreurs, ses fautes. Je pose ma main sur son front et le découvre brûlant de fièvre.

Bordel ! Il a besoin d'aide ! ! Je suis resté là à l'écouter délirer de fièvre, et maintenant il est peut-être trop tard ! J'attrape la fiole bleue que Snape a prit plus tôt et qui est posée sur sa table de nuit. Mais elle est vide. Irrémédiablement vide. Sans perdre de temps, je cours fouiller le placard, espérant en trouver une autre.

Banco !

De retour à la vitesse de l'éclair, je m'empresse d'administrer le remède à mon professeur qui me semble pris de convulsions. J'ai du mal à lui faire avaler la potion et cela me rappelle douloureusement un événement auquel je préfère ne pas penser présentement. Ce n'est pas du poison que je verse dans sa gorge ! Et il va s'en remettre ! Contrairement à Dumbledore, Snape va s'en remettre ! N'est-ce pas ?

Je l'observe anxieusement assis sur le bord de mon siège. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus ! Prévenir Pomfrey ne me semble pas une option qui lui plairait, sinon il l'aurait fait lui-même plus tôt, au lieu de s'auto-administrer une potion.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, son état se stabilise. Sa respiration est plus ample, son teint reprend des couleurs normales. Enfin, normales pour lui ! Il reste d'une pâleur particulièrement prononcée. Je renonce définitivement à l'idée d'appeler Pomfrey pour de l'aide. Il a l'air hors de danger. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille et j'aviserai.

Comme ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être prêt à se produire de sitôt, je me cale confortablement et après un dernier regard sur mon « patient », je décide de reposer un peu mes yeux.

o.

o.

« Potter... De l'eau... »

Je sursaute. Je me sens bien plus reposé que je ne m'y attendais. Un regard sur l'horloge, accrochée au-dessus la porte, m'apprend que j'ai à nouveau piqué du nez pendant plusieurs heures. Je fais un très mauvais garde-malade ! Snape aurait pu s'étouffer dans son sommeil, je n'aurais rien remarqué !

Entendant sa voix sifflante m'appeler de nouveau, je me lève d'un bond. Alors que je me penche vers lui, je note que ses joues ont pris une couleur rouge brique inhabituelle. Le reste de son teint est encore plus pâle qu'auparavant et ses yeux semblent s'être enfoncés dans ses orbites.

Et là, je panique.

« Je vais aller chercher Pomfrey ! Tenez le coup !

- Non ! Surtout pas ! »

Il m'a agrippé le bras et je n'ose me dégager. J'ai peur de lui faire mal. De sa main de libre, il me désigne le pichet d'eau sur sa table de chevet. J'acquiesce et m'empresse de lui en servir un verre qu'il avale goulûment. Je lui en ressers un qui connaît le même sort que le premier et le regarde se rejeter en arrière sur ses oreillers, rendu à bout de souffle par cet effort pourtant minime.

« Trop chaud... râle-t-il doucement.

- Fresco ! »

Pensant enfin à utiliser ma baguette, je lance un sort pour rafraîchir l'air autour du lit du malade. Cela semble le soulager quelque peu, par contre moi, je grelotte très vite.

« Vous n'irez pas chercher Mme Pomfrey. Pas de toute la nuit. »

La voix affaiblie de Snape a gardé toute sa capacité modulatoire. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître son ton « faites-ce-que-je-vous-dis-Potter-ou-je-vous-le-ferais-regretter-les-cinquantes-prochaines-années ».

Il me libère enfin et je me rassois, vaguement inquiet. S'il ne veut pas déranger Pomfrey, c'est que son état n'est pas trop grave n'est-ce pas ? Il ne me ferait pas le coup de me claquer entre les pattes quand même ? Sans témoin, en plus... On croira probablement que c'est moi qui aie attenté à ses jours. Après tout, il l'a bien cru lui !

Je repousse la déception et la rancœur qu'y m'ont envahi pour la deuxième fois à cette pensée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu sincèrement penser que je voudrais vous tuer... Je suis choqué... Je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez une si basse opinion de moi... »

Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir pu énoncer une telle phrase. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'une part. Il est dans un état critique et me voilà qui vient l'enquiquiner avec mes petites émotions blessées ! Quel sens de l'à-propos Harry !

D'autre part, c'est typiquement le genre de commentaire que je pouvais me permettre auparavant, lorsque nous travaillions ensemble dans l'Ordre. Mais depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, nous avons repris nos places respectives de professeur et d'élève. Absolument pas le même rapport ! Il ne va pas du tout accepter que je lui demande des comptes...

Mais Snape garde les yeux fermés, seul un froncement de sourcils m'apprend qu'il m'a bien entendu. Il me semble aller un peu mieux. Ses joues sont moins rouges et le reste de son teint est à nouveau diaphane, mais pas maladif. Son souffle ne sort plus haché de sa bouche. En somme, il est remis de sa crise.

Ce n'est donc pas parce qu'il est malade qu'il ne réagit pas. Il ne veut juste pas me répondre. Depuis la rentrée il refuse de me parler ! En presque deux mois, ma patience a eu le temps de s'émousser.

« Un an à travailler ensemble, je reprends, trop pris par ma colère pour craindre quoi que ce soit. Tous ses efforts, ces conciliations, ces discussions pour amener la chute de Voldemort... Je pensais que vous me connaissiez un peu.

- En effet Potter, je vous connais. »

J'attends fébrilement une suite qui ne vient pas. Il n'ajoute rien. Snape, toujours affalé sur son lit, n'a pas bougé depuis quelques minutes. Ma diatribe ne le pousse qu'à ouvrir un œil paresseux. Il m'étudie d'un œil vaguement curieux et complètement dénué d'émotion. Je me sens comme un rat de laboratoire.

« Parfois je vous déteste cordialement, je m'entend dire. Comme maintenant par exemple. J'ai l'impression que vous vous fichez complètement de moi et que votre attitude est calculée pour m'insupporter...

- Exact. »

Sa réponse me cloue le bec.

« Que croyez-vous Potter ? Mon attitude est calculée pour insupporter tout le monde. Vous imaginiez vraiment que j'allais faire une exception pour vous ? »

Je me sens rougir. Que répondre ? Il n'a pas tort, dans un sens. C'est vrai qu'il est infect avec tout le monde, mais ça n'excuse rien. Je n'aime pas être traité de la sorte, un point c'est tout ! Et puis, j'ai été une exception, même si très brièvement...

« Mais pourquoi vous comportez-vous comme ça ? Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, au fond. J'en ai douté pendant des années, mais vous avez prouvé, à moi comme aux autres, la profondeur de votre engagement envers l'Ordre, et...

- Vous mélangez tout Potter, me coupe-t-il. Ne pas vouloir d'un mage noir au pouvoir ne veut pas dire que je suis ou dois être quelqu'un de gentil. Je n'apprécie tout simplement pas les meurtres en masse. Ce n'est plus de mon âge. Par contre, torturer, de façon légale bien entendu, les gens assez bêtes pour me laisser ce pouvoir sur eux ? Et bien je ne m'en priverai pas ! Tant pis pour eux.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Je suis votre professeur. J'ai automatiquement du pouvoir sur vous. Notre relation est de base non équitable.

- Mais elle l'a été ! L'année dernière, elle l'a été, je m'entête. Nous étions alliés. Je vous ai fait confiance. Je vous ai confié ma vie, plus d'une fois. Et j'ai une dette envers vous, oui une dette que je sais pertinemment ne pas pouvoir rembourser tant elle est énorme, et peut-être que cela vous donne un pouvoir sur moi, un ascendant, mais ça ne vous donne certes pas le droit de me traiter comme un paillasson !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Potter ? »

Sa surprise m'exaspère. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas dans ce que je viens de dire ? Il n'y a rien de nouveau !

Mais au moins cela a le mérite de le faire réagir. Il est maintenant pleinement alerte, les deux yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur mon visage. Son regard me brûle et je ne peux m'empêcher de gigoter sur mon siège par réflexe. Et moi qui aurais voulu être assuré, mature ! Je dois lui donner l'impression d'être un gamin de première année...

Je me mords les lèvres et tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées. Je ne suis plus un gosse ! Je suis un adulte. Je suis l'égal de Snape. Et je n'ai pas à me sentir si petit et inférieur, ou à craindre son jugement sur moi.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez bête pour me donner un nouveau moyen de pression sur vous, tout de même ? Vous imaginez bien que si je vous prenais au mot, je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Alors arrêtez de dire des bêtises. Vous n'avez pas de dette envers moi, Mr Potter. »

Marrant qu'il réutilise soudainement le « monsieur ». Cela sonne presque comme du respect. Mais il ne me respecte pas. Il ne mentirait pas aussi effrontément sinon !

J'ai envie de lui faire la liste de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, à commencer par sauver Hermione et Ron au mépris de sa sécurité, mais son ton était tranchant et je sais qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à discuter. Tant pis. Je n'abandonne pas cette discussion, je la garde juste pour plus tard. J'attendrai mon heure.

J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Pourquoi, alors que nous étions arrivés à des relations plus sereines, pourquoi a-t-il choisi de revenir en arrière ?

o.

o.

Je me souviens encore de la rentrée à Poudlard, combien j'étais content de le revoir, un des rares visages familiers dans la Grande Salle qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Mis à part mon tout premier jour à onze ans, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi petit et seul à l'école. La majorité de mes anciens camarades de classe avait soit réussi leur septième année, soit choisi de ne pas la repasser, soit n'était tout bonnement plus.

C'était atrocement déprimant. Supporter les papotages sans intérêt de mes nouveaux camarades était quasiment au-dessus de mes forces. Je me souviens m'être retenu de justesse de les envoyer tous paître. Ces élèves sans souci, sans angoisse, qui était passés au travers de la guerre sans égratignure. De quel droit venaient-ils me parler ? M'imposer leur enthousiasme et bonne humeur ?

Mes amis s'habituaient difficilement eux aussi, et j'aurais pu en tirer une consolation, du soulagement, mais leurs discours sur l'importance de mettre le passé derrière nous gâchaient tout.

Lui pouvait me comprendre. Je le savais. Je souriais chaque fois que je le voyais exercer son énervement qui était si similaire au mien.

Je me souviens de la joie que j'ai éprouvée d'aller à mon premier cours de Potions cette année. Même l'idée de revoir Malfoy n'avait pas douché mon enthousiasme. Car, alors qu'auparavant ces cours étaient une épreuve, chaque minute égrenant son lot d'insultes déguisées, de mépris et de haine, je savais que ça allait être différent.

Pendant des mois, il avait été un guide, un mentor. Cela avait pris du temps, mais j'en étais venu à respecter cet homme si complexe, je l'appréciais même, et je pensais sincèrement que le sentiment était mutuel.

Bonjour le choc.

Sa froideur et son mépris m'ont plus sonné qu'un coup de poing. Malfoy ricanait dans le fond de la salle et je me suis senti humilié et ridicule. Stupide, stupide petit Harry qui avait cru que Snape, non seulement n'était pas un sale con, mais qu'il avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour lui.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tenter de lui parler après ce cours désastreux. Peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne raison à son changement de comportement ? Peut-être que j'avais fait une boulette, dont je ne me serais pas rendu compte ?

J'étais tout prêt à m'excuser si c'était le cas ! Il était suffisamment perturbant de revenir à Poudlard dans ses conditions, sans Dumbledore, avec si peu d'amis et tant de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas perdre la relation que je connaissais avec Snape. Avoir un adulte qui me comprenne, qui sache par quoi j'étais passé... C'était important ! Je tenais à retrouver celui qui m'avait aidé à traverser des épreuves atroces, dont l'approbation m'avait fait avancer. Pas qu'il m'ait épargné, ça non !

J'avais eu droit à des cours accélérés sur une multitude de sujets. Tout ce qui pouvait m'être utile dans la recherche et la destruction des Horcruxes. Sans compter la pratique intensive de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il m'avait poussé à bout plus d'une fois, mais c'est grâce à lui que je me suis endurci suffisamment pour réaliser la prophétie, pour devenir le Sauveur.

Et puis, j'ai appris à le connaître, à voir sous le masque. J'ai découvert que ses réparties cinglantes démontraient un sens de l'humour particulier, qui, lorsqu'il n'était pas utilisé à mes dépends, pouvait me faire rire à en avoir mal au ventre.

Je croyais que les choses pouvaient continuer ainsi, même sans la menace de Voldemort. Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Mais apparemment, j'étais bien bête de croire en tout ça.

« Votre arrogance n'a pas de limite Potter, pour penser que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de vous dorloter. Cela était nécessaire il y a quelques mois, en effet, alors que de vous dépendait la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais maintenant, je me considère libre de toute obligation à votre égard. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin écervelé. »

Et il m'a renvoyé sans même un regard.

Les semaines suivantes n'ont pas été meilleures. Il m'ignorait la plupart du temps, m'humiliait parfois. Moins qu'avant, certainement, mais cela ne suffisait pas à me faire avaler la pilule. J'étais déçu. Blessé même.

Je me suis mis à le détester avec une nouvelle vigueur, à lui trouver dix mille défauts, à l'accuser de tout. Hermione, fine mouche, a bien essayé de me faire entendre raison, mais ma colère et ma déception ne me l'ont pas permis.

o.

o.

Le silence est pesant dans la pièce. Je me force à vider mes pensées. Je veux des réponses, mais je ne les aurai pas cette nuit, alors il vaut mieux arrêter de me torturer. En plus, il faut que je me prépare à la possibilité qu'il m'ait dit la vérité et n'ait fait des efforts l'année passée que par sens du devoir, pour permettre la victoire de l'Ordre sur Voldemort. Auquel cas, c'est tout simplement un sale con.

Mais, je ne suis pas comme ça et quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je vais rester digne et montrer à Snape que je ne suis pas un gamin, mais un adulte. Ma maturité lui démontrera que je suis son égal.

Un frisson s'empare de moi tandis qu'un grattement caractéristique commence dans mon nez.

« Atchoum ! »

Mes yeux se mettent à larmoyer et j'ai envie de jurer. Purée, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Soit c'est le retour de mon allergie, pour laquelle je n'ai au final pas été soigné, ou bien j'ai attrapé froid à cause de ce sortilège de rafraîchissement. Ma vie est vraiment pourrie.

Car dans tous les cas, j'ai l'air ridicule à frissonner et renifler ainsi. Autant pour mon envie d'impressionner mon professeur par mon attitude mature et digne ! Rien n'est moins digne que ça.

J'ose jeter un regard dans sa direction et croit voir jouer un sourire au coin de sa lèvre. Je rougis violemment. Oui, c'est définitif, j'ai échoué. J'ai l'air ridicule. S'il n'était pas si mal en point, il ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer ouvertement de moi.

« Potter, vous pouvez arrêter votre sort. Je vais attraper la mort si ce froid continue ! Pour vous, c'est apparemment trop tard. Juste retour des choses. »

Je tente de lui jeter un regard noir, mais mes yeux qui continuent de pleurer gâchent un peu l'effet et je discerne clairement l'accentuation de son sourire. Je choisis de faire comme si de rien n'était et accède à sa demande sans un mot.

« Vos reniflements sont agaçants Potter. Qu'attendez-vous pour vous soigner ?

- Mais... euh... Vous m'avez dit de ne pas déranger Pomfrey...

- Vos compétences sont limitées, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais trouver un flacon de Pimentine dans une infirmerie ne devrait pas être au-dessus de vos forces. Il suffit de lire l'étiquette. »

J'acquiesce sans un mot et quitte la chambre en quête de la potion contre les rhumes. Je me dis au passage que je vais attraper un flacon de remède contre les allergies, comme ça je serais définitivement paré.

Cela ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps. La réserve de Pomfrey est effectivement fort bien libellée. Une armoire entière est dédiée aux potions soignant les affections respiratoires.

Je prends ce qu'il me faut et repart d'un pas légèrement traînant. Il me reste d'autres questions à poser, mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à le convaincre de me répondre.

Je bois ma potion avant d'entrer dans la chambre et sens la fumée qui commence à me sortir des oreilles. Effet secondaire classique de la Pimentine. Une fois de plus, je vais avoir l'air ridicule. Ridicule, ridicule, ridicule. Il n'y aura pas de fin à mon humiliation ce soir. Et Snape va être trop occupé à se foutre de moi pour m'écouter, alors encore moins me répondre !

Je rentre et retourne m'installer à ma place à son chevet. J'entame les hostilités immédiatement.

« Comment ma potion a-t-elle pu vous envoyer à l'hôpital ? »

Un silence me répond. J'observe Snape avec attention et je vois son visage s'assombrir. J'attends.

Après quelques instants à se regarder en chiens de faïence, Snape finit par soupirer avant de se recaler confortablement dans les oreillers. Je l'envie. Mon fauteuil n'est en rien confortable.

« Vous ne laisserez pas tranquille tant que vous n'aurez pas une réponse, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Et qu'importe si je suis sur mon lit de mort ! commente-t-il ironiquement. Et bien en résumé, car il faut que je garde les choses suffisamment simples pour votre compréhension limitée, votre potion a subi un "changement" lorsqu'elle m'a été administrée...

- Vous n'êtes pas en train d'accuser Dobby quand même, je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Si vous ne me laissez pas en placer une Potter, nous ne risquons pas d'avancer ! »

Je garde la bouche close et prend un air repentant.

« Je tentais donc de vous expliquer, impulsif jeune roquet, que cette potion est entrée en contact avec certains ingrédients... Vous n'avez pas à connaître le détail du pourquoi et comment, mais j'avais consommé ce matin-là de la verveine, du jus de pissenlit, ainsi qu'une infime dose de sang de dragon. Ceci mélangé avec la peau de salamandre que contenait votre potion a eu des résultats explosifs. »

Mon cerveau tourne et retourne ses informations. J'ai l'impression que je devrais savoir de quoi il retourne, que je devrais comprendre la gravité de la situation que mon professeur sous-entend.

Je conjure mes souvenirs des cours de potions, mais aussi que ce que j'ai appris de mes lectures un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je sais que j'ai vu ça quelque part...

Je blêmis alors que mes souvenirs se mettent enfin en place. J'ai failli le tuer. Mais vraiment, vraiment, failli le tuer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle au passé d'ailleurs, il est encore en danger, et pas des moindres ! Encore quelques heures et il est cuit !

« Je vais aller chercher Pomfrey... » je dis d'une voix blanche, en commençant à me lever. Snape émet un grognement agacé.

« Je vous ai dit que Mme Pomfrey ne serait pas mêlé à ça.

- Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

- Alors arrêtez d'en perdre et rasseyez-vous ! Le problème est déjà pris en main.

- Comment ?

- Vous n'avez pas reconnu la potion que j'ai prise un peu plus tôt, bien évidemment... Je suis déjà étonné que vous ayez compris le problème qui se posait, aussi je ne vais pas en demander plus à votre intelligence. Le contenu de la fiole était un antidote à la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

Oh ! Potion qui contient du sang de dragon dans sa version concentrée. Potion que Snape a dû consommer ! Alors effectivement, avec cette antidote, il y a peut-être une chance que le pire soit évité, mais une chance ne me suffit pas, pas dans ce cas-là !

Je sens mon estomac se nouer à la pensée des risques... Les ingrédients principaux de ces potions, pris séparément, ont de grandes valeurs curatives. Mais ensemble, ils forment une combinaison meurtrière qui attaque les nerfs, les muscles, et même le sang. A terme, si une personne reste trop longtemps sous l'influence de cette mixture, son cerveau finit par être affecté également. Ce qui est bien entendu irréversible.

Les chercheurs en magie réparatrice n'ont encore jamais pu trouver de remède aux dommages cérébraux. C'est pourquoi les personnes comme les parents de Neville ne peuvent être guéris.

« Vous êtes vraiment prêt à prendre ce risque ? A miser votre vie sur un coup de dé ?

- Cessez ce mélodrame Potter. Je ne mise rien. Je ne suis pas Maître ès Potions pour rien ! Je sais ce que je fais. J'aurais besoin d'autres soins, bien sûr, mais ma vie n'est pas en danger. »

Je me calme un peu. Pas que je m'inquiète de lui hein, je n'ai juste pas envie qu'on m'accuse de sa mort. Oui, oui, ce n'est que cela !

Ma petite voix se fout de ma gueule, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Les accusations de Snape concernant une possible schizophrénie ont peut-être du vrai. Peut-être que je deviens dingue. Mais en même temps, qui m'en blâmera ? Ma vie n'est qu'un vaste bordel.

« Si vous en avez fini avec l'auto-apitoiement, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utile. Pour une fois. »

Je soupire. J'aimerais parfois ne pas être si facile à lire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- J'ai besoin d'une autre potion...

- Ah, vous voyez que tout ne va pas si bien ! je clame en faisant les cent pas. Vous allez peut-être bientôt vous effondrer, victime d'une attaque cérébrale fulgurante, et j'aurais ça sur la conscience, et je devrais vous rendre visite à Ste Mangouste et vous voir dans un état larvaire, la bave vous coulant au menton, et...

- Calmez-vous Potter ! »

Il est devant moi, les mains sur mes épaules, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment s'est arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas vu se lever ! Et d'ailleurs, dans son état, il devrait être couché ! J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais son regard noir m'informe que je ferais mieux de me taire.

« Vous vous rendez compte que cette crise de nerfs de votre part ne m'aide pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce docilement.

« Bien, donc maintenant je vais vous lâcher, et vous n'allez PAS recommencer à me donner le tournis en marchant en rond comme vous venez de le faire. Vous allez calmement écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire et vous le ferez sans protester. »

Je hoche de nouveau la tête pour montrer mon assentiment.

« Et recommencez à parler sale mioche, ou je vais finir par penser que c'est vous qui avez eu une attaque ! »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« D'accord. »

C'est de la réplique hautement intellectuel, c'est sûr ! Mais Snape semble s'en contenter et il se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

« Vous finirez vraiment par me tuer Potter. »

Je blêmis.

« Bon dieu, vous comptez changer de couleur toutes les cinq minutes ? Me fait Snape, d'une voix agacée. Vous me fatiguez ! Et si vous espérez que cet étalage d'émotivité vous permettra d'échapper à une juste sanction pour vos actes, vous rêvez debout Potter !

- Une sanction ?

- Évidemment ! Toute cette affaire aurait pu très mal finir. Vous avez agi avec une extrême bêtise et méritez une sanction à la hauteur de celle-ci. Mais, il n'y a en l'occurrence pas eu mort d'homme, alors respirez un peu et cessez de m'importuner avec vos crises de conscience... »

Je le regarde, étonné. L'admonestation acerbe est tout à fait lui, la sanction aussi, mais sa dernière phrase me tracasse. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Ce qui est impossible. Je ne me pardonne pas, alors comment pourrait-il ?

« Prenez un papier et un crayon. J'ai une longue liste à vous faire prendre en note.

– Une liste de quoi monsieur ?

– Des ingrédients qui nous seront nécessaires pour que vous réalisiez les potions qu'il me faut. »

Hein ? Que JE vais réaliser ? Sa langue a fourché ?

« Et n'essayez pas de m'empoisonner ce coup-ci Potter ! D'ailleurs, vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion, je vais vous surveiller de près... »

Son sourire ne me dit rien qu'y vaille...

o.

A suivre

o.

Un ou des commentaires à faire ? Sur mon Snape (pitié qu'il ne soit pas OOC !) ou l'histoire (que j'espère pas trop confuse avec tous ces flash-backs) ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! C'est la seule manière de m'aider à m'améliorer ! Merci d'avance :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.. Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est ce que je rigole !

**Warning:** Ceci est un _slash _de rating **M,** de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (et ça se rapproche ! )  
Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerai pas !

Vraiment désolée de l'attente, trois semaines c'est beaucoup trop ! Promis, ce sera moins pour le prochain ! Et je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps alors que vous attendez de lire… ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 8_ : Le rire est une chose sérieuse avec laquelle il ne faut pas plaisanter (Raymond Devos)

o.

o.

Je suis de mauvais poil. Il faut dire que la journée n'a pas très bien commencée...

Ce matin, Ron est venu me secouer à peine une demi-heure avant les cours. Il m'a mis de force dans les douches après m'avoir piqué ma baguette, puis il m'a donné deux toasts tout secs. Tu parles d'un petit-déj ! J'ai encore faim moi ! Sans compter ma soif et mon besoin intense de caféine...

Cette nuit, alors que ce dingue de Snape me faisait commencer une potion à trois heures du matin, l'infirmière est arrivée, folle de rage. N'ayant pas trouvé son patient dans son lit, elle s'est immédiatement doutée qu'il avait fui dans son laboratoire. Apparemment, il était coutumier du fait. Elle l'a remorqué bon gré mal gré jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tout en me tançant vertement.

Comme si j'avais pu empêcher Snape de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Soyons sérieux !

Elle était on ne peut plus inquiète, mais après divers examens magiques elle finit par reconnaître à contrecœur qu'il semblait en voie de guérison.

« Mais en voie seulement ! insista-t-elle, alors que Snape essayait de s'échapper à nouveau. Vous n'êtes aucunement en état d'expérimenter de nouvelles potions, enfin !

- Je n'expérimente pas, Potter le fait... »

Ben oui, bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met la chocogrenouille dans son emballage ! Sympa de tout me mettre sur le dos...

« Et qui a eu cette idée d'aller potionner au milieu de la nuit ? Et ne me dites pas Potter, je n'en croirai pas un mot ! Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas son occupation favorite, bien au contraire ! »

Snape marmonna dans sa barbe, mais ne contredit pas plus Pomfrey. Celle-ci m'envoya me coucher manu militari et me menaça des pires choses si elle me reprenait à lui voler ses patients.

Comme si j'en avais l'intention, franchement !

Par la force des choses, je me retrouve, aujourd'hui, avec un manque de sommeil atroce. Cela m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des insomnies et de peu, voire pas dormir, bien sûr. J'ai toujours réussi à aller en cours après. Mais là, pour une fois que je dormais correctement d'un sommeil profond, je n'avais aucune, mais alors aucune envie de me réveiller. Comme quoi la vie est mal faite.

De plus, avoir présentement Seamus et Dean derrière moi qui me harcèlent de questions n'aide en rien mon humeur.

« Allez, c'est qui ? me demande Dean pour la dixième fois.

- Tu peux nous le dire, on tiendra le secret ! m'assure Seamus. Promis juré ! »

Ben tiens ! Ces deux-là seront capables de tenir leur langue quand les poules auront des dents !

« Allez Ron, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose de plus à nous dire ! » supplie presque Dean, approuvé énergiquement par Seamus. Celui-ci est en manque flagrant de potins et camaraderie depuis qu'il s'est fait rétrogradé dans le dortoir des premières années.

Mais comme le rouquin est actuellement étalé sur la table à côté de moi, mort de rire et par conséquent hors d'haleine, il ne peut rien répondre à leurs questions. Je le fais à sa place.

« Il ne vous dira rien, car il n'y a RIEN à dire ! Je n'ai pas de petit copain, bordel ! »

Mes camarades qui, je n'en doute pas, s'apprêtent à protester et présenter leurs preuves à commencer par le fait que j'ai découché la nuit dernière, se taisent lorsque Alain Giroux entre dans la pièce.

« Pardon, pardon, je suis un peu en retard ! sourit-il affablement. Avez-vous tous vos baguettes ? Oui ? Nous pouvons donc commencer ! »

Je laisse échapper un soupir. La bonne humeur continuelle du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est assez dure à supporter aujourd'hui. Sans compter qu'il a, comme toujours, une heure de retard. Une heure que j'aurais pu passer dans mon lit à dormir.

Je jette un regard de reproche à Ron qui m'ignore royalement. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le professeur et si je ne le voyais retenir un gloussement de temps en temps, je pourrais presque croire qu'il est attentif. Mais je sais qu'intérieurement, il rit encore. L'enfoiré !

Je ne vois personnellement pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... Ok, je m'accrochais à mon oreiller comme à une bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'il est venu me réveiller. Ok, j'aurais apparemment parlé et * soi-disant * supplié mon oreiller de revenir, de ne plus me quitter. Soit. Mais je ne vois pas là matière à rire !

Je ne me souviens pas de mon rêve, mais je suis sûre que c'était un cauchemar tout ce qu'il y a de plus tragique.

Alors que le professeur commence son cours, j'assiste au craquage progressif de la façade de Ron. Ses frémissements se font plus prononcés et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « fou rire », il en tombe de sa chaise. Devant son élève se tordant au sol, Giroux reste un instant ébahi, avant de demander d'une voix de stentor qui a jeté un mauvais sort à ce pauvre malheureux.

Je note distraitement que son accent se fait bien plus prononcé lorsqu'il est énervé, alors que mes deux camarades s'étouffent à leur tour de rire derrière moi.

« Mais c'est une épidémie ! » s'écrie le professeur en levant les bras au ciel.

o.

o.

« Je suis désolé, Harry...

- C'est ça, oui !

- Mais je te jure ! »

Je ne regarde pas Ron en lui répondant. Je serre les dents et me force à prendre de grandes inspirations. Allez Harry, tu es de retour à l'infirmerie, les lieux du crime, mais no panic. Je m'attends à voir Snape débarquer à chaque seconde et j'ai déjà trois fois surpris mes yeux à se poser sur sa porte, fermée comme il se doit. A chaque fois mon cœur a manqué un battement, sans que je puisse discerner si c'était l'envie ou la peur de le voir qui provoquait cette réaction chez moi.

J'ai besoin de savoir si son état s'est amélioré. Cela apaiserait au moins en partie la culpabilité persistante qui me harcèle. Mais en même temps, j'ai la trouille. Il m'a semblé retrouvé le fantôme de notre relation passée durant cette nuit ensemble. Était-ce un mirage ? Un effet de la maladie ou des potions ? En tout les cas, je crains le retour à la normale qui écrasera la pointe d'espoir qui est née en moi.

Sans compter que si Snape apprend pourquoi je suis là, je vais vivre un calvaire !

J'ai dû accompagner mes camarades se faire soigner, le professeur Giroux croyant dur comme fer qu'ils étaient victimes d'un maléfice. Et comme il ne parvenait pas à les en délivrer, lui, l'expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cela ne pouvait qu'être extrêmement grave ! Je me suis abstenu de lui expliquer la situation véritable. Aucune envie d'être humilié sur ce sujet, sans compter que si Ginny l'apprend, je passerais probablement un quart-d'heure pire qu'avec Snape. Merlin, je suis vraiment mal entouré !

Bien entendu, Pomfrey n'ayant rien dans son infirmerie pour soigner la bonne humeur, elle n'a pu que nous parquer dans un coin en attendant que cela leur passe. J'ai arrêté de leur parler ou même de les regarder, puisque cela relançait immanquablement leur fou rire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui les a stoppés, plutôt le manque d'air.

Ils peuvent se plaindre maintenant de leurs maux de ventre, ce n'est pas moi qui vais compatir !

« Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure, sinon je n'aurais rien dit... insiste Ron.

Et loupé une occase de me rendre la vie infernale ? persifle-je. Ce serait dommage ! C'est le sport national en ce moment, non ? Tu as un grand avenir dans cette carrière en plus...

Oh, ça va ! Ne recommence pas à jouer les malheureux, c'est usant... »

Je reste bouche bée.

« Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Ok, j'ai merdé ! Mais ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde ! éclate le rouquin. Et au lieu d'écouter mes excuses, tu préfères te morfondre ! Géniale ton amitié !

- L'amitié ne veut pas dire pardonner tout et n'importe quoi sans broncher !

- Non, mais tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de me parler... Au bout de tant d'années, je trouve ça un peu fort ! »

Je me mords les lèvres devant l'air buté de mon camarade. Ma réaction première est de réagir au quart de tour et de l'envoyer bouler moi aussi. Mais je sais trop bien comment cela se terminera, si nos disputes passées sont un bon baromètre de comportement. Est-ce que je suis prêt à perdre mon meilleur ami pour les trois prochains mois, en sachant pertinemment que la fatigue est pour beaucoup dans mon énervement ?

Seamus et Dean se sont faits silencieux, prétendant ne pas être dans la même pièce que nous. Ils ne veulent pas prendre parti, je m'en doute bien !

« Et puis, c'est de la mauvaise foi, continue Ron. Tu hurles au crime, alors que lorsque la situation était inverse, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour rire de moi !

- Absolument pas ! je m'offusque.

- Arrête Harry ! Tu crois que je ne remarquais pas que tu pouffais dans mon dos chaque fois que j'essayais de me rapprocher de Hermione ? Je me doute que j'avais parfois l'air ridicule, mais je mettais mon cœur à nu, ce qui n'a rien de facile, et ce n'était pas agréable de voir mon meilleur ami s'en moquer ouvertement.

- Et donc tu as décidé de te venger, c'est ça ?

- Mais non ! Arrête ton délire de persécution ! s'impatiente Ron. Je t'explique juste que tu es mal placé pour râler, alors que tu as fait pire. Je me suis contenté de commenter ton attitude au réveil, je n'ai pas ri de toi alors que tu tentais de déclarer ta flamme ! »

Je grommelle un peu, parce qu'admettre avoir tort m'embête, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre et je le sais. Je suis un peu tatillon sur le sujet de la romance, forcément, avec ce que Ginny me fait vivre ces temps-ci !

« Et sinon, il s'appelle comment ? relance Dean l'air de rien.

- Aaaaaargh ! »

Je manque me jeter par terre de désespoir. Bordel de ... !

« Arrête Dean, ce n'est pas drôle ! intervient Ron. Harry n'est pas gay, tu le sais très bien !

- Ah non, ça je ne le sais pas, commente Dean en haussant les sourcils. Me semble qu'il a eu droit à un coming-out des plus officiel grâce au Daily Prophet.

- Tu oublies le rectificatif de hier... coupe Seamus à voix basse. Et tu oublies une autre chose très, très importante ! »

Dean se tourne vers son meilleur ami, sourcils froncés, alors que celui-ci lui lance un regard qui se veut significatif. Mais vu qu'aucun changement d'expression n'opère chez Dean, la signification est perdue pour lui. Seamus pousse un soupir agacé avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ron, tu connais des gays ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Parmi les gens que tu connais, à Poudlard et en dehors, il doit bien y avoir au moins un gay, non ? Ou alors un bi...

- Ah non, sûrement pas ! Je le saurais quand même, on les repère de loin ! »

La compréhension fait jour brutalement sur le visage de Dean, probablement sur le mien aussi. Ron et ses préjugés ! J'avais oublié, tiens...

« Et comment exactement les repérez-vous, Mr Weasley ? »

Nous sommes victime d'un bond collectif et nous nous retournons comme un seul homme. David fixe Ron du regard, l'air goguenard. Celui-ci ne trouve rien à répondre, passant à la place par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il me lance un regard éperdu, mais je ne peux rien pour lui. Nous savons tous deux ce qui l'attend !

« Veuillez me suivre dans mon cabinet, je vous prie. Le moment me semble parfait pour votre séance hebdomadaire ! »

Je tente discrètement une approche vers la sortie, mais l'apprenti Médicomage semble avoir des yeux derrière la tête.

« Mr Potter, ne partez pas trop loin, vous êtes le suivant sur ma liste. »

Son ton est aimable, mais lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux me préviennent que je n'ai pas intérêt à esquiver ma séance. Je soupire mais acquiesce néanmoins.

o.

o.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps la séance de Ron prendra, je décide de ne pas tenter le diable en retournant en cours ou à la tour Gryffondor. Vu mon état, je m'y endormirais aussi sec.

Pomfrey fait passer un dernier bilan physiologique à mes deux amis, maintenant que leur crise de fou-rire est passée. Évidemment, elle ne trouve absolument rien d'anormal. Ils sont tous les deux en parfaite santé ! Aussi les renvoie-t-elle en classe. Se doutant que je ne les accompagnerais pas, ils me jettent un regard compatissant et me saluent de la main.

Je me permets de retenir l'infirmière, alors qu'elle s'apprête à se retirer, et lui demande poliment si je peux m'installer quelque part pour travailler. Avec un grognement, elle fait apparaître un bureau et une chaise non loin du cabinet de David.

Bon, apparemment elle m'en veut encore pour Snape. Ce qui est dingue ! C'est un adulte et je suis encore un simple étudiant ! Comment peut-elle me mettre cette nuit sur le dos ?

Je m'installe en ronchonnant mentalement. Si Ron était présent, je me prendrais probablement une remarque. Mais comme je suis seul, je peux me permettre d'être aussi égocentrique que je le souhaite et me vautre avec joie dans l'auto-apitoiement.

Cela fait seulement quelques jours depuis mon dernier entretien avec David, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Je m'attends à des questions précises et indiscrètes qui ne manqueront pas de m'agacer prodigieusement.

Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez découvert l'article du Daily Prophet ? Comment avez-vous vécu l'annonce publique de votre homosexualité ?

Puis bien évidemment la classique : êtes-vous bien certain de ne pas être gay ?

Pour le contenter, mais surtout pour contrôler un minimum la conversation et être sûre que celle-ci ne parte pas vers des contrées dangereuses, je vais faire la liste des choses marquantes de ces derniers jours. Enfin, les choses marquantes, mais que j'accepte d'aborder avec l'apprenti Médicomage.

Cette nuit est déjà out ! Mes relations avec Snape ont toujours été source de maux de tête et rage de dents. D'une manière différente à présent, mais tout de même.

Bon. Alors depuis la dernière fois... Ah ben tiens, directement après mon rendez-vous, j'ai eu une retenue avec Snape ! Même sans parler précisément de mon professeur, il s'est passé des choses intéressantes à cette retenue ! J'ai appris que Malfoy avait été puni assez sévèrement. J'ai plus tard appris pourquoi. Sans compter que j'ai eu une conversation presque civilisée avec lui.

Ensuite, il y a eu l'article dans le Daily Prophet... ça je me doute qu'il voudra m'en parler à foison ! La seule chose que j'en retiens, c'est que mes amis sont cools. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire de bagarre entre Dean et Seamus à mon sujet ?Il m'avait bien parlé de ça David ! Et pourtant, ils ne m'en ont pas touché un mot et ils ont agi comme si tout allait bien ! ça c'est bizarre !

Je prends note dans la marge de mon parchemin de les interroger.

Sinon, Colin a lancé les True Colors. Hum. Sujet glissant ou pas ? Oh, je peux toujours en parler. Après tout, j'ai appris des choses. J'ai été étonné voire choqué du traitement des homosexuels et je serais curieux d'entendre ce que David peut avoir à en dire.

Et sinon... j'ai parlé avec Ginny ! J'ai affronté une de mes peurs, celle du rejet en l'occurrence. Il devrait aimer ça ! Par contre, j'ai appris que mon ancienne petite amie était une connasse doublée d'une traîtresse.

Je pourrais toujours aussi placer que mon sommeil s'améliore, ça devrait prouver que je me rétabli.

« Et bien Potter, je ne vous ai jamais vu si studieux... »

Je me fige, l'air soudainement expulsé violemment de mes poumons. J'ai reconnu SA voix bien sûr. Je ne peux qu'écarquiller les yeux en fixant mon parchemin des yeux. Comptez sur lui pour débarquer pile au moment où je ne suis plus sur mes gardes !

J'entends le frou-frou de sa robe alors qu'il s'avance derrière moi, une sensation de brûlure s'installe dans mon côté gauche alors que sa manche me frôle.

« Vous souffrez à nouveau de problèmes d'ouïe, Potter ? »

Sa voix murmure presque directement dans mon oreille. Il est plus proche que je ne le pensais. Un frisson me parcourt alors que je déglutis difficilement. Marrant, je ne devrais plus avoir ses réactions, dignes d'un petit première année terrifié.

Ressaisis-toi, Harry !

« Mes oreilles vont très bien monsieur. Vous m'avez juste surpris. »

Les mots que j'ai forcé à sortir de ma bouche sonnent contraints et peu naturels. Avec des gestes que je sais guindés, je me tourne vers lui. Il s'écarte d'un pas et je retrouve mon souffle.

« Ce ne sont pas vos devoirs. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Je vois son regard, curieux, effleurer mon parchemin. Il était derrière moi il y a quelques instants. Je ne doute pas qu'il ait pu saisir au vol quelques uns des mots inscrits sur le papier. Je sens qu'il attend des explications, des commentaires de ma part.

Cela veut-il dire que nous revenons à nos habitudes d'avant ?

Je ne sait que penser et balance dans mon choix de réponse à sa constatation. Un silence inconfortable s'installe alors que je fais tourner mes méninges à plein régime. Son visage ne tarde pas à s'assombrir et sa bouche se pince.

« Oh, gardez vos secrets puisque vous y tenez tant, Potter ! siffle-t-il, avant de se détourner. Toutefois n'oubliez pas votre sanction. Vous devez toujours confectionner certaines potions pour moi.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Ma réponse sort plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, presque violemment. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, pas déjà. Je ne suis pas plus avancé là ! Je ne sais toujours pas sur quel pied danser, cela me pèse.

Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de faire un quart de tour. Il s'approche d'une fenêtre et fait mine d'observer le paysage. D'ici, je sais pertinemment qu'on ne voit rien. Les architectes ont en cela mal arrangés la disposition des ouvertures sur l'extérieur, car il y a vue sur une tour, et donc, un mur. Passionnant.

Malgré tout, il ne bouge pas de sa place. Je prends cela pour un encouragement à continuer notre discussion et cherche fébrilement un sujet de conversation qui ne soit pas hautement miné.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Le regard aigu que Snape me lance me montre que j'ai fait erreur. _C'est_ un sujet miné. Forcément, il n'a aucun désir de se rappeler son accès de faiblesse de hier ! Stupide Harry ! Je me recroqueville, m'attendant au pire.

Il ne me crie pas dessus, mais ramène ses yeux sur la fenêtre en marmonnant un "Parfaitement bien". Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Impatient et légèrement agacé de le voir persister à me tourner le dos, je retiens un commentaire acerbe sur le climat ou la vue. Cela terminerait rapidement en dispute.

« Quand souhaitez-vous reprendre le confectionnement des potions, monsieur ? »

Cela semble l'intéresser un peu plus et il se retourne enfin pour me faire face.

« Je vous notifierai de cela par hibou. Pour le moment, je dois me consacrer à des choses plus urgentes... »

Son ton est légèrement grinçant et son expression maussade. Ah, Pomfrey a dû réellement y aller fort lorsqu'elle lui a fait la morale. Je retiens un sourire qu'il n'apprécierait pas et j'enchaîne.

« Bien sûr monsieur, je comprends tout à fait. Est-ce que ce sera ma seule sanction ?

- Vous tenez à en avoir une autre, Potter ? Prenez garde, vos souhaits seraient bien facilement réalisables... »

Un léger amusement danse dans ses yeux. Aussi, je ne tiens pas compte du sourire sardonique. Je préfère néanmoins rester silencieux, je n'ai véritablement pas envie d'une autre punition !

« Pour vous répondre, non, vous n'aurez pas d'autre sanction que celle-ci... Pas que vous ne la méritiez pas ! Mais les détentions nocturnes ne seront plus possibles désormais, or Mr Filch ne peut s'occuper de vous en journée. Il a trop à faire avec ''ces satanés étudiants détruisant tout'', paraît-il. »

Hu ? Comment ça les détentions ne seront plus possibles la nuit ? C'est nouveau ça ! Filch a-t-il osé utiliser sa dernière machine démoniaque sur un élève, pour qu'on lui retire ainsi un des seuls plaisirs de sa vie ? Plus d'étudiants à maltraiter, le pauvre va bientôt faire une dépression !

« Aussi, reprend Snape, en attendant que je reprenne mes fonctions d'enseignant, vous êtes en liberté conditionnelle. N'en abusez pas... Pour une fois, faites preuve de sagesse et respectez les mesures mises en place pour votre _sécurité_. »

Je ne rate pas l'accent qu'il a mis sur le dernier mot. Son regard est intense et semble chercher à me transpercer. Je laisse l'incompréhension apparaître pleinement sur mon visage, espérant ainsi le provoquer à lâcher de plus amples informations, lorsque la porte du cabinet de l'apprenti Médicomage s'ouvre brutalement. J'entends les rapides salutations échangées entre David et Ron, puis voit celui-ci sortir, le visage sombre.

Il jette à peine un regard autour de lui, ignore royalement la présence de Snape et s'en va. Je ne le retiens pas, sachant dans quel état j'ai pu parfois sortir de session. On a beau ne faire que parler, c'est parfois très difficile à supporter ! Les réminiscences d'horreurs passées sont on ne peut plus vivaces.

« Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes là ! C'est à vous... »

Je me tourne machinalement vers Snape, un au revoir au bord des lèvres. Je reste bête alors que je n'aperçois que son dos qui file vivement devant moi. Je le regarde, stupéfait, s'enfermer dans la chambre tout au bout de la salle. Et la politesse, il connaît ?

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose, peut-être ? demande gentiment David, avisant mon air perturbé.

- Non, non...je me reprends. Allons-y ! »

Je rentre dans le cabinet puis reste bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ?

« Oui, je sais, ça surprend... commente David. Mais j'ai ressenti le besoin d'un changement de décor ! Ça vous plaît ? »

Je pleurniche intérieurement : je veux mon fauteuuuuiiiil ! Mais admets à haute voix que ça en jette, sans compter qu'effectivement, ça change. Je prends place sur un tapis d'étoiles, me plaçant face à Saturne. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette planète avait de la classe. Peut-être l'effet des anneaux ?

David s'installe un peu plus loin, près de Mars. Je regarde un instant le ballet que font les planètes dans cette reconstitution plus vrai que nature, avant de reporter mon attention sur l'apprenti Médicomage. Celui-ci a de nouveau emprunté son visage de vieux sage zen : plein de sérénité et de bonté, il m'observe avec un sourire bienveillant. Hum, cela me rappelle un peu Dumbledore... Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Il a beau avoir été traité de vieux fou par de nombreuses personnes, il me manque...

« Je voudrais commencer par aborder avec vous quelque chose qui me tient à cœur... »

Je me tends automatiquement, inquiet. Si c'est important pour David, ce n'est probablement pas bon pour moi !

« Vous m'avez fait une remarque très justifiée à notre dernière séance, lorsque vous parliez de ma corpulence. Ça a été le choc qu'il me fallait, j'ai enfin décidé de me prendre en main ! J'en ai parlé avec Pompom qui va m'aider et me suivre dans ce processus. Je n'en suis qu'au démarrage, mais je tenais à vous remercier de votre part dans ce bouleversement, qui je l'espère, sera bénéfique.

- Oh, euh, et bien... bravo ! Félicitations pour commencer cette... ce...

- Ce voyage ? Cette péripétie ?

- Euh oui, je souris maladroitement. Je vous souhaite plein de courage pour mener à bien votre souhait.

- Et bien, merci Harry, fait David, visiblement ému. Cela me touche beaucoup ! Par contre, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que nous n'en parlions plus. Faisons comme si rien n'était arrivé. Même si je vous suis reconnaissant, cela n'a pas été facile pour moi à entendre, cette insulte me traitant de « graisseux »... Je suis passé au-dessus, mais j'apprécierais que vous fassiez de même. Repartons de zéro ! »

J'ouvre des yeux surpris, mais hoche néanmoins de la tête. Si c'est tout ce qu'il me demande, je serais fort aise de le lui accorder !

« J'ai noté que nos dernières séances avaient été un peu pesante pour vous... Sans jeu de mots. Ce serait déplacé ! rit-il, un peu jaune. Hum, je voulais donc vous proposer une méthode alternative. Que connaissez-vous de la sophrologie et de la thérapie corporelle ? »

Il y a un blanc. Mon expression parle pour moi, car David reprend la parole assez rapidement. Je n'arrive pas à suivre tout ce qu'il me raconte, mais je suis malgré tout enthousiaste. Pouvoir m'allonger et roupiller tranquille au lieu de disséquer tous les événements de ma vie et les émotions associées ? Je prends ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

o.

o.

Lorsque je sors du cabinet, mon estomac crie famine. Je ne perds pas de temps avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle, tout en m'émerveillant du bien-être que je ressens. Je suis reposé, détendu, et tout ça grâce à un travail de respiration ! David m'a demandé de refaire cet exercice de temps en temps, le soir, avant de dormir. Cela ressemble énormément à ce que Snape me demandait de faire, lorsqu'il essayait de m'apprendre l'Occlumencie, en plus ludique.

J'ai dû faire le vide dans mon esprit, mais en me concentrant sur différente parties de mon corps, sur mes sensations dans l'instant présent. Lorsque j'ai été suffisamment relaxé, David m'a guidé dans un voyage spirituel où j'ai pu rencontrer mon, soi-disant, animal totem. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être un loup... Même si en y réfléchissant et en discutant avec David, cela avait du sens. Le loup est un animal vivant en meute, et pourtant solitaire, indépendant. En marge.

Je ne sais pas si je crois réellement à ces histoires d'animal totem, mais j'avoue que la description correspond assez bien à mon ressenti sur ma vie. Et puis c'est toujours plus sympa que la thérapie traditionnelle !

David m'a ainsi conseillé de prendre le temps de me relaxer afin de rencontrer ce loup à nouveau. D'après lui, il a des choses à m'apprendre. Et ce paysage de montagne en hiver, baigné par le clair de lune : j'y retourne dès que possible !

Je soupire de bien-être, conscient de chacun de mes pas, de chacune de mes inspirations. Je me sens merveilleusement vivant. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de tel !

Souriant comme un damné, je m'installe à ma place habituelle.

« Et bé ! Tu as l'air drôlement de bonne humeur ! observe Neville.

– Ouaip !

– On peut savoir ce qu'y te met tellement en joie ? demande Hermione, amusée.

– Oh, c'est juste une très bonne journée ! »

Je souris de toutes mes dents, ce qui doit être communicatif, car mes camarades ne tardent pas à arborer la même expression joyeuse.

« Y en a qui ont de la chance... »

Ron est toujours aussi sombre à ce que je vois. Au point qu'il ne touche qu'à peine à son assiette. Oulah, c'est vraiment inquiétant ça... Il n'a pas eu droit à la super séance baba-cool avec David, apparemment !

Je compatis sincèrement, mais en même temps, je m'en fiche un peu. Il nage dans le bonheur depuis des mois, depuis que lui et Hermione se sont enfin trouvés. Désolé, mais pour une fois que je suis bien, je savoure. Surtout que connaissant ma vie, ça ne va pas durer longtemps !

Un hibou qui s'écrase sous mon nez, renversant mon verre ainsi que celui de Neville à côté de moi, me donne raison. Je soupire en prenant le paquet qu'il apportait, tentant de m'accrocher à ma bonne humeur. Ça va être quoi maintenant ?

Je regarde fixement la boîte, me demandant si je tiens tant à l'ouvrir... Oh, et puis non ! Ça peut sûrement attendre !

Je dépose le colis par terre, près de ma chaise, et reprend mon dîner avec entrain.

« Comment s'est passé le cours de DFCM, au final ? ».

Ma question posée entre deux bouchées empêche mes amis de me questionner. Je ne doute pas de leur curiosité, mais même pour eux, je ne gâcherai pas cette euphorie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens se droguent. Si c'est tout le temps comme ça, je vais essayer de mettre la main sur un dealer !

« Oh, rien de bien intéressant... soupire Hermione. Tu n'as rien raté !

– Oh, toi, tu n'as pas réussi à gagner de points ! Fais-je en souriant.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! S'exclame-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis juste capable de reconnaître un professeur compétent quand j'en vois un. »

Neville et moi échangeons un regard amusé. Hermione qui dénigre un professeur ! C'est décidément un jour exceptionnel !

Ce moment de complicité est interrompu alors qu'un nouvel hibou atterrit devant moi. Celui-ci est parvenu à garder sa dignité et ne pas s'écraser, malgré le paquet de lettres bien lourd qu'il m'amène. Je le prends également et lui fait subir le même sort que son prédécesseur.

Je peux bien finir de déjeuner tranquille, non ?

Durant l'heure qui suit, les hiboux se succèdent, déposant chacun leur tour une lettre ou un paquet. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de dégager le bout de table où j'ai pris place. De même, poursuivre une conversation n'est plus d'actualité vu les interruptions continuelles. Mon assiette est présentement en équilibre instable sur mes genoux, mais j'entends bien finir de déguster en paix ma part de far aux pruneaux. Les gens peuvent murmurer à qui mieux mieux, peu m'importe. Ils ne savent faire que ça de toute façon !

Lorsque j'ai terminé, je me relève calmement, lance un sort pour que les paquets me suivent et m'apprête à partir en direction de la tour. Je me vois mal débarquer en botanique avec tout ce bazar ! Ce sera bien mieux dans la sécurité relative du dortoir.

Alors que mes camarades me proposent de m'accompagner, mourant probablement de curiosité sur le contenu de cette réception postale, Emrick se lève à la table des professeurs, demandant l'attention de tous. Mon cœur se serre à nouveau. Combien de fois ais-je vu Dumbledore faire de même ? Mais le vieil homme n'est plus. Il faut que je m'y fasse.

Je me rassois en m'ébrouant. Je n'aime pas céder à la nostalgie. Mais les premiers mots d'Emrick me ramènent bien vite sur terre, puis manquent de me faire tomber de ma chaise. Une agression sur un élève ? De Serpentard qui plus est ? Et suffisamment grave pour qu'il atterrisse à l'hôpital ?

La Grande Salle bruisse de murmures stupéfaits et angoissés, alors qu'Emrick nous enjoint au calme. Un couvre-feu est mis en place pour notre sécurité, nous devons tous nous diriger vers nos salles communes directement après le repas du soir. Les élèves désireux de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour un temps d'étude devront le notifier à leur chef de maison afin que celui-ci organise des groupes de sortie. Tout élève surpris hors de sa salle commune passées vingt et une heures risque le renvoi.

Chacune des phrases d'Emrick provoque un plus grand émoi dans la salle. Toutes ces mesures rappellent les événements de notre deuxième année, lorsque la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ce qui veut dire que l'agression de l'élève est imputée à un de ces condisciples. Mais également que le corps professoral n'a aucune idée de qui suspecter.

Il y a un dangereux maniaque sur les bancs de cette école. Une fois de plus.

Nous échangeons un regard entre vétérans de Gryffondor. Apparemment notre dernière année ne sera pas plus paisible que les autres. Finalement, je ne dois pas être le seul maudit à cette table !

o.

o.

Après être passé brièvement dans nos dortoirs, mes camarades et moi-même nous dirigeons vers les serres. Il n'y a qu'un seul sujet de conversation dans toutes les bouches. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi, et si la situation n'était pas si inquiétante, je m'en réjouirais probablement bien plus.

Je ne participe pas tellement aux discussions et supputations de mes camarades pendant le cours de botanique. Dès que Mme Chourave a prononcé les mots « propriétés cicatrisantes », mon intérêt était piqué. Je n'espère pas trouver si facilement une réponse à mes recherches, mais vu qu'il s'agit d'une plante moldue encore bien méconnue des sorciers, l'Arctium lappa pourrait fort bien constituer un des éléments qui me seront nécessaires. Je compte bien dorloter cette plante et suis donc attentif à sa mise en pot.

Une fois satisfait de mon travail, je prête à nouveau attention à mes camarades de classe, toujours plongés dans leur discussion concernant le Serpentard blessé. Je ne suis pas assez au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'école, ayant été trop obnubilé ces dernières semaines par mes propres problèmes. Je préfère écouter et m'informer avant de former une quelconque opinion sur le sujet.

Apparemment, le Serpentard en question est en cinquième année. Probablement pour ça que son nom ne me rappelle rien. Eliott Maze a rejoint sa Maison lors de ma troisième année lorsque j'ai raté la cérémonie. Il ne s'est pas fait beaucoup remarqué par la suite et je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole.

Ron suppose que Maze a, comme tous les Serpentards, voulu jouer un peu trop avec de la magie noire et que cela lui est retombé dessus. Hermione le contredit en arguant que si c'était le cas, le directeur n'aurait pas placé l'école en situation d'alerte. Dean et Seamus penchent pour un règlement de compte entre serpents. Neville ne sait que penser, à part qu'il avait souvent croisé Maze dans les serres, qu'il avait été aimable à chaque fois et qu'il lui semblait encore plus féru de plantes que lui-même !

Voilà qui ne nous avance guère. Pour des apprentis aurors, c'est un peu décevant ! Heureusement que je ne souhaite plus embrasser cette profession : je ne suis plus autant convaincu d'y être doué. Ron, par contre, caresse toujours ce rêve, tandis que Neville hésite encore avec une carrière en botanique.

La conversation s'arrête momentanément, alors qu'une Poufsouffle s'approche de notre table. Je reconnais Sarah Hopkins, une jeune fille habituellement enjouée et souriante. A l'instant présent, ses yeux sont rougis et sa voix saccadée alors qu'elle nous demande de lui passer un peu de notre terreau. Je le fais bien volontiers, mon Arctium lappa semblant déjà fort satisfait de son installation. Je peux voir ses feuilles frétiller de joie.

Neville, qui semble bien connaître la Poufsouffle, lui demande si elle se sent bien. Elle ne tarde pas à se confier et se lamenter sur la tristesse des derniers événements.

« C'est un si gentil garçon ! fait-elle en reniflant bruyamment. Si serviable ! »

Je la regarde, surpris. C'est bien d'un Serpentard qu'on parle là ? Ron hausse les épaules, aussi paumé que moi. Hermione prend la parole pour poser la question qui nous brûle tous les lèvres.

« Tu le connais personnellement, Sarah ?

– Oui, je suis sa tutrice en Transformations... Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Pourquoi diable aider un Serpentard ? Et bien, c'est Mme Chourave qui a eu cette idée. Elle a demandé à toute notre classe si quelqu'un serait d'accord d'encadrer un étudiant dans le besoin et je me suis proposée. Lorsque j'ai su que c'était un Serpentard, je n'étais pas ravie, mais après l'avoir rencontré j'ai changé d'avis. C'est un garçon vraiment adorable. Timide. Naïf. Il me rappelle mon petit frère. »

A ses mots, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je regarde ailleurs, embarrassé. Je connais très mal Sarah Hopkins, mais je sais que son petit frère est mort l'année dernière. Il faisait des emplettes dans le Chemin de Traverse avec leur mère, lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés pris en sandwich dans un affrontement entre Mangemorts et Aurors. Deux innocentes victimes de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des morts inutiles.

« S'il est si inoffensif que ça, comment se fait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'hôpital ? je m'interroge à haute voix.

– Je ne sais pas, fait Sarah en haussant une épaule. Mais l'ambiance chez les Serpentards est particulièrement tendue cette année. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé pour les né-moldus de premières années...

– Quel rapport avec Maze ? intervient Hermione.

– Il est Sang-Mêlé. Sa mère est moldue et ils sont apparemment très proches. Il refusait d'entendre parler des né-moldus en mal. Ça ne le rendait pas très populaire dans sa maison ! Il était très seul et...

– Et ? je la presse, ignorant les gestes de Hermione derrière elle, m'indiquant de laisser tomber.

– Et... Et il avait l'air effrayé, ces derniers temps. C'est de ma faute s'il ne s'en sort pas ! clame-t-elle subitement. Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! J'aurais dû prévenir un professeur ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sarah éclate en sanglots avant de se lever précipitamment et quitter la serre. Aucun de nous ne sait vraiment comment réagir à cet éclat et nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence. Lorsque Mme Chourave nous demande la raison de cette scène, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de lui répondre.

Moi par gêne, Ron, car il n'a suivi qu'à moitié la conversation et Hermione car, apparemment, elle se retient de me trucider dans l'instant. Son regard noir me pousse à m'écarter légèrement d'elle. Elle ne me blâme quand même pas pour la crise de nerfs de Hopkins ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ma faute si sa conscience n'était pas claire ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner !

o.

o.

Le cours se termine sans incident majeur, Hermione se refusant à un esclandre public. Ça m'arrange. Je ne suis plus sur le devant de la scène pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, qu'on ne me gâche pas cette paix !

Paix somme toute assez relative, alors que nous croisons Colin et une bonne partie des membres des Trues Colors en remontant vers le château pour notre cours de Sortilèges. Ils se montrent bien trop exubérants à mon goût, à croire que le rectificatif du Daily Prophet à mon sujet a été lettre morte, et me présente une nouvelle recrue rougissante. Yasmine, en sixième année à Gryffondor, ose à peine me regarder alors que nous nous sommes pourtant déjà croisés un million de fois au moins dans notre salle commune. Je grogne intérieurement.

Elle n'a jamais eu de mal à me parler Quidditch pendant des heures, et maintenant que je suis supposément gay, elle fait sa timide ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, bon sang ? Même si j'étais gay, je serais toujours la même personne ! Ils ne s'en rendent donc pas compte ?

Lorsqu'elle entend mes lamentations, Hermione soupire en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Éclaire-moi de tes lumières, puisque tu crois en savoir plus que moi ! j'éclate.

– Ça n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est gênée, enfin ! En rejoignant les Trues Colors, elle fait savoir ses propres préférences à tout Poudlard, forcément, elle craint un peu les réactions. Et plus particulièrement la tienne, puisque la rumeur a longtemps couru qu'elle était amoureuse de toi !

– Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait été amoureuse de moi ? On se connaît à peine ! je proteste, pris de court.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais elle a probablement entretenu la rumeur malgré tout. Ça lui faisait un « alibi » pour ne sortir avec aucun garçon, explique Hermione. C'était un peu dangereux comme manœuvre. Elle aurait été bien embêtée si tu avais montré de l'attirance pour elle...»

Je fixe Hermione un moment, abasourdi. Les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées pour moi !

« Tu veux dire que Yasmine n'aime pas les garçons ? émerge soudainement Ron. Oh ben, mince ! Elle est canon, c'est dommage...

– Dommage pour quoi ? réplique Hermione, avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

– Oh ben, euh, pour rien ! »

La réponse empressée de Ron stoppe Hermione dans son élan meurtrier et nous reprenons la route.

Le rouquin me remercie à voix basse de mon coup de coude salvateur. Hey, les amis sont là pour ça ! Sinon qui vous préviendrait lorsque vous êtes sur le point de sortir une bêtise plus énorme que vous ?

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et nous sommes quittes.

o.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling... Je ne fais que jouer avec... Mais qu'est ce que je rigole !

**Warning:** Ceci est un _slash _de rating **M,** de jolis messieurs vont se sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre... (moi je sais quand, tralalilalèreuuuh, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! )  
Si l'idée vous gêne, vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne vous en blâmerais pas !

Cette fic a atteint les 100 reviews ! Champagne ! :D

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse monter autant ! Alors je vous dis un grand merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter ! ^^

Une fois de plus, Elsa a beta-readé ce chapitre ! On applaudit bien fort, parce que la pauvre est quand même surbookée !

o.

_Chapitre 9 : _Des inconvénients de la célébrité...

Le cours de Sortilèges est particulièrement calme. Trop calme. Tout le monde écoute religieusement les instructions de Flitwick, puis se met au travail par petit groupe. Évidemment, je rejoins mes amis. On n'entend que quelques murmures de conversation en plus des habituelles incantations. J'ose à peine élever la voix moi-même.

Je me doute de ce qui occupe tous les esprits : l'annonce d'Emrick au déjeuner. Je mentirais si je prétendais ne pas être préoccupé également. Mais il est vrai que j'avais également d'autres choses en tête. Notamment ,la rencontre des Trues Colors un peu plus tôt… Je ne m'explique pas leurs manières. Ils auraient dû changer de comportement avec moi, non ? Je suis ravi qu'ils soient toujours amicaux, mais je m'attendais à plus de… De je ne sais pas trop quoi, en fait… Peut-être de retenu ? Je ne suis pas des leurs, maintenant tout le monde le sait. Je trouve toujours autant leur cause importante ! Et je serais content qu'ils acceptent de m'y associer, mais je ne peux être leur leader ou leur représentant, comme Colin me l'avait proposé. Sûrement, cela devait provoquer de la rancœur, au moins un peu ?

Je ne suis pas très attentif au cours, mais lorsque le professeur vient de notre côté, je jette sans souci un sort multiple. Flitwick s'extasie, alors que mes camarades me jettent un regard jaloux. Sauf Hermione qui, bien entendu, a maîtrisé le sortilège en quelques minutes. Nous échangeons un sourire. Admiratif pour ma part, amusé pour la sienne. Elle sait qu'il m'a fallu de longues semaines pour parvenir à lancer ce sort. Mes premiers cours sur le sujet avec Snape c'étaient on ne peut plus mal passés : il ne supportait pas mes soi-disant incompétence s chroniques et ma flemmardise. Il refusait de comprendre que j'étais épuisé, terrifié et surtout très seul. Tout cela en s'additionnant me rendait incapable de me concentrer suffisamment sur ce qu'il me demandait. Sans compter qu'à cette époque, ses sarcasmes tombaient comme la pluie en Bretagne : sans discontinuer pendant des jours… Dur, dur de tenir le coup ! Il a fallu que je pète littéralement un câble pour qu'il daigne m'accorder un petit répit. Ce qui suffit pour mettre fin à mon blocage. Le sort multiple n'eut rapidement plus de secret pour moi ! Mais cela fut également le début du changement dans mes relations avec mon professeur honni…

Je reviens brutalement à l'instant présent, alors que son nom est prononcé à côté de moi. Oulah, il y a un télépathe dans la salle ? Bien que sachant cette pensée idiote, elle m'inquiète néanmoins. Je me tourne vers mes camarades qui sont plus agités que précédemment.

o.

o.

« Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il criait encore sur Malfoy à ton avis ? s'exclame Ron. Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'a même pas encore repris les cours, est-ce qu'il a pris le temps de sortir de l'infirmerie pour voir le blondinet si ce n'était pas grave, hein ? Snape sait qu'il est responsable ! Ce serait bien son genre, après tout…

- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas… fait Hermione en secouant la tête. Il est désagréable, bourré de préjugés et d'orgueil, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Et là, c'était véritablement une tentative pour tuer Eliott Maze !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à d'autres ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait aux gamins en début d'année !

- Mais il n'était pas tout seul cette fois-là… intervient Neville. Hermione a raison, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir seul ,mais surtout, de prendre des risques ! Celui qui a fait ça risque le renvoi immédiat !

- Oui, j'ajoute. Malfoy n'aura pas envie d'être dehors à l'heure actuelle… Tous ses Mangemorts encore en liberté ! Il doit être sur la liste à abattre de quelques-uns. »

Ron renifle sans ajouter plus. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout la version qui circule parmi nos ennemis. Pour eux, Malfoy a trahi le Mage Noir pour nous aider. En réalité, il était sous Véritaserum et n'a donné aucune information de son plein gré. Mais nous n'avons pas nié la rumeur. Après tout, si cela pouvait démoraliser le front opposé de croire ces partisans les plus fidèles prêts à jeter l'éponge, pourquoi pas ?

D'ailleurs, dans les semaines qui ont suivi, nous avons gagné quelques informateurs. Pas des Mangemorts à proprement parler, mais des adeptes, dirons-nous. Ils ont senti le vent tourner et ont rejoint notre cause. Pour sauver leur peau uniquement, mais cela nous a été néanmoins d'une grande aide !

Un grand fracas nous fait tous sursauter.

« Prends ça ! Et ça !

- Attends, tu vas voir ! »

Seamus et Dean, qui parviennent enfin à animer à peu près correctement plusieurs objets à la fois, ont entrepris de se battre joyeusement par leur intermédiaire. Nous sommes les seuls à rire, moi et Ron. Il encourage Seamus, moi je parie sur Dean. Hermione émet son habituelle « tut tut » en secouant la tête.

Je remarque que Neville s'est plongé dans une conversation avec Luna. Conversation apparemment fascinante, car il n'a rien remarqué. On pourrait démolir la moitié de la pièce qu'il ne bougerait pas ! Je ne suis pas sûr que notre amie Serdaigle partage ses sentiments, qu'il cache de moins en moins, mais elle semble apprécier sa compagnie, si j'en juge par le doux sourire qui orne présentement ses lèvres. C'est déjà un premier pas !

« Voyons messieurs ! intervient Flitwick. Détériorer le matériel n'est pas un jeu ! »

Les deux Gryffondors prennent un air penaud qui leur est plutôt inhabituel. Moi et Ron pouffons dans leur dos.

« Néanmoins, il est agréable de voir un peu de joie vivre revenir dans cette salle… »

Avec bonhomie, le professeur les laisse quitter le cours sans autre remontrance. Hermione les tance à la sortie, bien entendu. Elle est obsédée par la compétition inter-Maisons cette année, elle ne parle que de points, points, points, points. Les garçons, bien peu repentis au fond, se dépêchent de râler et de lui demander pourquoi cela lui tient tant à cœur. Si elle veut tant faire mordre la poussière aux Serpentards, elle n'a qu'un mot à dire et ils s'arrangeront pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Littéralement. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas que le professeur McGonagall a promis les pires choses à Snape si les Gryffondors gagnaient la Coupe cette année ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas envie de voir ça ? »

Cela leur cloue efficacement le bec. Ils ne peuvent qu'acquiescer et discuter rêveusement de ce en quoi McGonagall pourrait bien le métamorphoser. Chauve-souris géante ? Serpent à trois têtes ? Bébé pleurnichant dans sa couche ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus humiliant pour lui ?

Laissant mes camarades supputer à qui mieux mieux, je me rapproche discrètement d'Hermione pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je croyais que tu appréciais Snape maintenant…

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le leur rappeler… me répond-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Exact. Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu te caches derrière cette excuse. »

Elle grimace mais ne me répond rien, alors que Ron abandonne Dean et Seamus pour se coller à elle.

Tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, Ron exhale un loooong soupir.

« Enfin le week-end ! J'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais ! »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et je souris à mon ami. Moi aussi, j'ai attendu le week-end avec impatience. Mes recherches n'ont pas avancé, il faut que je m'y mette… A cette pensée, je me rappelle soudainement de deux choses. D'une, j'attends encore la réponse des jumeaux, de deux, j'ai une montagne de courrier dans mon dortoir. Et si la lettre de Fred et George s'y trouve ?

Me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, je me dépêche de partir en direction de la Tour Gryffondor, après quelques mots avec mes amis.

Hermione veut passer à sa chère bibliothèque avant le début du couvre-feu. Elle craint ne pas avoir suffisamment de lecture pour le week-end. Elle a seulement six livres après tout ! L'idée de se retrouver soudainement à court de sa drogue préférée la panique totalement, aussi compte-t-elle demander à Mme Pince une augmentation de sa limite de prêt. Et Ron, une fois de plus, se refuse à s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres de sa chère et tendre.

Ils sont mignons tous les deux, mais parfois, c'est pesant de tenir la chandelle. Je pressens que ce ne sera bientôt plus le seul couple dans mon entourage immédiat, alors que j'aperçois Neville s'éloigner avec Luna. Tant qu'ils ne m'imposent leurs mamours, ça me va !

Quant à Dean et Seamus, je sais qu'ils prévoient une « blague » aux Serdaigles de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils prennent très à cœur le match de la semaine prochaine qui nous oppose à cette Maison. Ils refusent catégoriquement la possibilité de perdre, Aussi sont-ils prêt à tout pour démoraliser l'adversaire. Très Serpentard de leur part. Lorsque je leur en fais la remarque, je subis un tollé général. On parle de Quidditch ! C'est du sérieux ! Et maintenant que je ne suis plus dans l'équipe, de même que Ron, qui sait ce que ça va donner ?

Je les abandonne en train de se lamenter. Leurs remarques me vont droit au cœur, mais pas de la manière qu'ils s'imaginent ! Je sais qu'ils pensent me flatter en parlant de la sorte, mais tout ce que cela me rappelle, c'est que je n'ai plus le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Comment je vais faire pour me vider la tête et me défouler maintenant ?

Je maudis quelque peu Pomfrey en chemin vers les dortoirs. Les deuxièmes années installées dans la salle commune ne peuvent que me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Je sens que la rumeur concernant ma stabilité mentale ne va pas tarder à réapparaître !

Je me fais une joie de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de soupirer à fendre l'âme. Qu'il n'y ait personne pour apprécier ma comédie ne la rend pas moins satisfaisante. Au contraire peut-être : je garde intacte ma réputation de brun mystérieux, c'est toujours bon à prendre !

Je ne tarde néanmoins pas à me relever. Je suis au final assez curieux de tout ce courrier, sans compter l'espoir d'y trouver une lettre des jumeaux. Je farfouille néanmoins en vain. Pas la moindre enveloppe « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » dans le tas.

Je refoule ma déception et m'étonne plutôt de ne reconnaître aucune écriture, aucun nom indiqué sur les enveloppes. D'où venaient donc ces hiboux ?

En détachant un paquet de lettres, je tombe sur l'explication sous la forme d'une note. Ces courriers me sont transmis par les bons soins du Daily Prophet qui a été assailli des lettres de mes fans lors de l'article de Skeeter paru quelques jours plus tôt. Sans nouvelles de moi concernant leur proposition d'interview, Mr Barnabas Cuff espère que ceci m'aidera à en réaliser l'importance. What. The. Fuck.

Je prends au hasard une lettre, je commence à la parcourir et sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! J'en attrape une autre, puis une autre. Toutes pareilles.

o.

o.

C'est dans un état d'hébétude que me retrouve mes amis.

« Ben Harry, ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au repas ? », demande immédiatement Ron.

Evidemment, son intérêt premier est, et reste toujours l'estomac. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me fasse la liste de tout ce qu'il a trouvé délicieux et que j'ai raté. Mais non, il reste à me fixer, sourcils froncés, l'air sincèrement inquiet. J'en suis touché. Qu'il parvienne à repousser la nourriture de ses pensées pour moi, c'est un vrai signe d'affection !

« Où est Hermione ? j'interroge à mon tour. Je me serais attendue à la voir me faire son numéro de mère poule, à me tourner autour avec un million de recommandations dans la bouche…

- Je ne suis pas si atroce que ça ! proteste-t-elle, surgissant de derrière Ron comme un diable de sa boîte.

- Tu en as mis un temps pour monter… commente sombrement le rouquin. C'est encore John qui t'a retenu ? »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel sans répondre, tandis que je cache un sourire. Nous savons tous pertinemment que cette question est minée. Qu'elle que soit la manière dont elle choisirait d'y répondre, Ron trouverait le moyen de critiquer le pauvre jeune homme qui n'a commis qu'une seule faute : décrocher Hermione en tant que tutrice et ainsi la lui voler une partie de son temps. Avec trois heures hebdomadaires de cours particuliers, ses notes s'améliorent, mais John doit supporter la perpétuelle animosité de Ron. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sorte tellement gagnant de cette histoire !

Neville s'est approché discrètement tandis que nous parlions. Je le vois hésiter à prendre une des lettres, ouvertes et étalées devant moi. Je lui lance celle que je tiens encore dans ma main.

« Ne te gêne pas, lis. Peut-être que cela te paraîtra plus clair qu'à moi ! »

Mon camarade la parcourt, ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche, lâchant un son étranglé. Puis il me regarde et le son se transforme en éclat de rire. Il vire rapidement à une jolie couleur rouge écrevisse, alors que Ron et Hermione accourent pour se pencher sur la missive responsable de cette impressionnante réaction. Je me pousse un peu pour permettre à Neville de s'écrouler à côté de moi.

Une fois terminé sa lecture, Ron me regarde avec des yeux ronds en répétant en boucle « ben ça alors ! », tandis que Hermione secoue la tête en soupirant.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air étonné ! je fais remarquer à cette dernière.

- Et bien, pour être honnête, j'étais étonnée, mais plutôt que ça n'arrive pas avant… Tu es un personnage en vue, Harry, très admiré. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il a suffi de quelques racontars de la part de Rita Skeeter sur nous deux et j'ai reçu des tonnes de lettres d'insultes !

- J'aurais préféré des insultes… je grimace, réveillant le fou-rire de Neville.

-Tu m'étonnes, intervient Ron. Je serais malade si un gars m'écrivait des trucs pareils…

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, je continue sans tenir compte de l'interruption, c'est pourquoi autant de gens pensent encore que je suis gay. Certains de ces courriers datent du jour de parution du tout premier article… Alors bon, je comprends la confusion. Mais celui-ci ! je montre le courrier que tient toujours Ron. Celui-ci date de ce matin ! Et le rectificatif alors, personne ne l'a lu ? »

Neville et Hermione échangent un regard que je n'apprécie pas. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Et je doute que ce qu'ils vont me dire me plaise.

« Le rectificatif, tu l'as lu toi? commence Neville. Parce qu'honnêtement, si leur but était d'affirmer ton homosexualité haut et fort, ils ne s'y seraient pas pris autrement !

Neville a raison, cet article était assez bizarrement rédigé. Il ne parlait que de poursuites judiciaires encourues par le journal, de leur obligation de revenir sur leur déclaration… On aurait juré qu'on leur faisait pression dessus pour qu'ils étouffent l'affaire. Et ça, plus que tout, paraît très louche aux yeux du public !

- On ne chercherait pas à enterrer l'histoire s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité… complète Neville. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que les gens vont penser ! Moi, je te suis Harry. Peu importe que tu aimes les femmes, les hommes ou les Theastrals, tu restes mon ami ! »

Si ce n'était pour la mention de ces animaux squelettiques, je serais très touché par la déclaration de Neville. Sérieusement quoi ! Après être passé pour gay, on ne va pas me coller dessus des préférences zoophiles quand même !

Me laissant digérer les dernières informations, mes amis attrapent d'autres lettres et commencent à les lire avec curiosité.

« Ah, celle-ci est d'une fille ! commente Ron. Une certaine Brenda.

- Je crois que Brenda n'est pas une fille… pouffe Neville qui est venu jeter un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Lis jusqu'au bout !

- Oh, encore une pseudo jeune femme nantie d'un gros membre qu'elle veut mettre à mon service ? je marmonne. C'est la quatrième comme ça. »

Je hausse les épaules sous le regard respectivement hilare, étonné et dégoûté de mes trois amis. Avec tout ce que j'ai lu ces dernières heures, je suis vacciné contre le choc. Ce n'est pas les propositions d'un transsexuel de plus ou de moins qui vont me perturber. Comparées à certains fantasmes racontés de façon très, très, graphiques, cette missive parait même plutôt innocente. Je crois même avoir été plus dérangé par les déclarations d'amour pleine de guimauve. D'une, parce que les romans à l'eau de rose, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, de deux, ces types ne me connaissent même pas ! S'imaginer des scénarios hot avec un inconnu passe encore, mais s'illusionner de cette manière ?

Ron continue de lire, sourcils froncés, une moue dégoûtée plaquée sur le visage.

« Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de faire ça ? demande-t-il, la voix pleine de doute. Je veux dire, anatomiquement parlant… c'est possible ce que ce gars décrit ?

- Si tu veux faire des recherches pour le savoir, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! »

Je lui jette dans les mains un des cadeaux envoyés par mes « admirateurs ». Après avoir vu la couverture, il laisse tomber le livre comme s'il lui avait brûlé les mains. Je souris en l'entendant jurer. J'avoue que ça m'a fait le même effet. Hermione récupère l'ouvrage tombé par terre, en disant simplement qu'elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de l'existence d'un Kama Sutra gay. Le commentaire de Neville, par contre, nous fait hausser les sourcils.

« Comment ça le Kama Sutra classique, lui, n'a pas de photos ? fait Ron, estomaqué. Tu l'as lu ? »

Sur l'assentiment désinvolte de Neville, le rouquin lui chuchote de manière bien peu discrète : « Tu me le prêteras ? ». Il se prend soudainement le livre sur la tête, alors qu'Hermione quitte la pièce en fulminant. Neville et moi éclatons de rire alors que nous voyons notre camarade partir en courant derrière sa petite amie, des excuses tout prêtes en bouche.

« Elle le tient vraiment en laisse ! commente Dean dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant d'entrer dans le dortoir. C'était pourquoi ce coup-ci ? Et c'est quoi ça ? »

Il se penche et attrape le livre, abandonné par terre, avant que j'ai le temps de l'en empêcher. Il parvient je ne sais comment à garder une expression à peu près normale. Quant à moi, je grimace tout ce que je peux. L'humiliation n'en finira donc pas aujourd'hui ?

« C'est bien que tu te renseignes Harry, fait le jeune homme en toussotant. Mais bon, si tu peux éviter de laisser traîner ta doc partout, ce ne serait pas plus mal… Ça m'a l'air assez explicite quand même ! »

Je cache mon visage entre mes mains, partagé entre la honte et une envie irrésistible de rire. Après que Neville ai mis au courant Dean des derniers évènements, nous nous retrouvons, je ne sais trop comment, dans la salle commune avec mon tas de lettres et colis. Ron a réussi à calmer Hermione, en promettant de ne plus parler de leur vie privée à personne. Même si je trouve honnêtement que c'est beaucoup de foin pour rien : comme si on ne se doutait pas de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux certains soirs ! Pas de quoi avoir honte. Ils sont majeurs et vaccinés.

Seamus s'est joint à nous et lit présentement à haute voix un courrier particulièrement _chaud_. Je suis rouge écarlate et je bénis le sort de silence autour de nous. Que mes amis entendent ça, ok, mais pas toute la tour Gryffondor, merci !

« Et ben dis donc, tu déchaînes les passions mon vieux ! rit Seamus lorsqu'il a fini de lire.

- Et que penses-tu de sa proposition ? Celle de te rencontrer, je veux dire ! précise Dean. Ses autres propositions, ma foi, tu en penses ce que tu veux, et surtout, tu en feras ce que tu voudras… »

Les deux garçons se regardent avant d'exploser d'un rire grivois. Hermione soupire seulement. Ron grimace, mais ne commente pas. Ce qui m'étonne un peu. J'aurai aimé être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'il s'est dit entre lui et David ce matin.

« Non, je crois que je me passerai de le rencontrer. Je suis sûr que c'est un type charmant, je soupire. Mais je ne tiens pas à me faire agresser !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Déjà que tu as du monde aux trousses ici… »

Le mouvement de tête de Seamus me fait me retourner. Derrière moi, il y a la copine de Ginny, Elisa. Elle enroule une de ces boucles blondes autour d'un doigt d'un geste nerveux, tout en me lançant un sourire tremblant. D'un geste un peu las, je supprime la bulle de silence qui nous entoure. Elle demande à me parler en privé. Je la suis, bien que sa requête m'étonne un peu.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les rires derrière moi, ou bien la lecture de dizaines de lettres pleines de propositions toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer l'espace d'une seconde qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Idée que je m'enlève de la tête alors que je me rappelle qu'il reste un certain nombre de personnes, pour ne pas dire une écrasante majorité, qui me croit encore gay.

Nous sortons dans le couloir afin d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité. Mes camarades sont particulièrement énervés aujourd'hui ! L'avancement du couvre-feu probablement. Je fronce les sourcils alors que cette pensée me rappelle que nous n'allons pas tarder à être parqué dans nos quartiers. Si je veux faire un tour en cuisine récupérer quelques restes du repas que j'ai raté, je n'ai pas intérêt à tarder ! Nous nous plaçons non loin du tableau de la Grosse Dame, que je vois tendre discrètement une oreille vers nous. Enfin, aussi discrètement qu'il lui est possible. Cette qualité ne m'a jamais paru faire partie de sa personnalité ! Heureusement, Elisa lui tourne le dos et je suis le seul spectateur du manège d'Imogen qui, à force de se pencher, se trouve presque dans le tableau voisin.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

La question, sortie brutalement de la bouche de la jeune fille en face de moi, me prend par surprise. Si elle est encore mal à l'aise, elle n'en a plus l'air. Une expression confiante s'est installée sur son visage. Moi, par contre…

« Non merci… »

J'ai du mal à sortir cette simple phrase. Je ne vois pas qu'ajouter de plus, bien que je devine à l'expression d'Elisa qu'elle attend encore.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? s'offusque-t-elle. Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, tu as osé flirter avec moi sous le nez de ta petite copine, mais maintenant tu n'es plus intéressé ? Et pourquoi, hein ? »

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Je n'ai jamais flirté avec elle ! C'est à peine si je lui adressais la parole ! Sans compter que c'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à Ginny, parce que franchement, je la trouve plutôt ennuyeuse l'Elisa !

« Désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- C'est ça ! Prends-moi pour une idiote ! rage-t-elle. Mais je me vengerai Harry Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célèbre que ça t'autorise à te comporter comme un mufle ! »

Et là, sans que je l'aie vu venir, elle me colle une gifle. Une GROSSE gifle. Je manque tomber à la renverse et me retiens de justesse au mur. Je prends un instant le bruit dans mes oreilles pour un tintement dû à la violence du choc, avant de réaliser que ce sont en fait des voix derrière moi.

Je jette un regard en arrière et laisse échapper un grognement. C'est le groupe d'étude de ce soir-là qui remonte de la bibliothèque, accompagné, je vous le donne en mille !, de Ginny… Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit préfète, vraiment ?

Mon regard passe d'elle à son amie qui lance d'un ton rageur le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, avant de rentrer rapidement dans la salle commune. Et je me retrouve, seul, face à une vingtaine d'élèves me regardant en chiens de faïence, la trace écarlate d'une main bien visible sur ma joue droite. Ils ont l'air d'attendre un commentaire de ma part. Youpi !

Ginny est la première à réagir.

« Allez les gens, on arrête de regarder ce pauvre Harry comme une bête curieuse ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il fait des ravages parmi la gente féminine… Si ces pauvres filles ouvraient un peu plus les yeux et le journal, elles arrêteraient d'avoir le cœur brisé pour rien ! »

Quelques rires accueillent cette déclaration. Ginny enchaîne en leur demandant de rentrer rapidement dans la tour. Elle est obéie rapidement et, bien trop tôt à mon goût, nous nous retrouvons seuls. Elle n'a pas l'air énervée, mais je ne sais quoi en penser. Notre dernière discussion ne s'est pas passée particulièrement bien, sachant que j'ai quitté la pièce en hurlant qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote aux œillères plus énormes que l'estomac de Ron. Je ne pense pas que ça lui ait plu. En tout cas, à sa place, je n'aurais pas apprécié !

Elle effleure ma joue de la main en esquissant une grimace.

« Ça fait mal ?

- A ton avis ?

- Peut-être qu'après ça, tu vas être prêt à m'écouter…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Ginny ! je lance d'un ton tendu.

Harry, c'est pour ça que c'était important de faire un coming-out officiel ! répond-elle en désignant mon visage. Quand on sortait ensemble, les filles n'osaient pas t'approcher, elles avaient trop peur de moi. Maintenant, elles ne te laisseront pas tranquilles… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Je conviens que non et elle prend un air satisfait. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rappeler que ne pas vouloir être poursuivie par des filles ne fait en aucun cas de moi un homosexuel, car le portrait s'ouvre sur une Hermione un brin inquiète.

« J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un incident… Tu vas bien, Harry ?

- Autant que possible vu la situation… »

Je soupire et je lis un éclair de compréhension sur son visage. Ginny m'entraîne rapidement dans la salle commune où j'ai quelques difficultés à lui échapper. Elle tient à discuter à nouveau de ses plans pour me « sauver » de mes prétendantes. Ce qui me gêne dans ceux-ci, c'est qu'ils semblent tous me mener dans d'autres bras, mais masculins. Rester célibataire, et garder la paix, n'a pas l'air d'être une option possible à ses yeux.

Une fois remonté au dortoir, j'attrape ma Cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je me dépêche de me cacher à toute vue avant de redescendre. Il est un peu compliqué de slalomer entre les tables et les gens, mais c'est encore préférable à mes yeux plutôt que de me faire alpaguer et risquer de ne pouvoir sortir. Le couvre-feu approche à grand pas.

Alors que je me faufile difficilement par la porte, ouverte par quelques retardataires, je note que Dean et Seamus ont été rejoints par Ginny, à qui ils montrent mon courrier. J'en grincerais des dents, si je ne cherchais pas à rester le plus silencieux possible. C'est quand même privée une correspondance ! Et Ginny a déjà du mal avec ce genre de limites - la bienséance, la vie privée, tout ça, tout ça, alors autant éviter de l'encourager dans cette voie…

Je me hâte vers les cuisines. Je garde un œil sur la carte, qui m'apprend que Filch est à l'autre bout du château avec Mrs Norris. Pas non plus de profs à l'horizon. Il faudra que je fasse surtout attention au retour : ça tombera pile dans le créneau horaire de la ronde des préfets.

Bien entendu, je suis accueilli comme un roi. Dobby pleure presque de joie en me voyant et se traîne à mes pieds. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il raconte, au début, mais enfin, j'arrive à faire le tri.

« Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien, Dobby ! je m'exclame. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Mais le directeur a appelé Dobby dans son bureau, il l'a sermonné et a demandé d'où venait le plateau. Il disait que quelqu'un avait voulu faire du mal au professeur ! Mais ça n'est pas moi ! Dobby n'a rien ajouté dans le thé du professeur Snape ! Rien de rien ! »

Il se tord les mains en parlant et cela me fait mal au cœur de le voir si affolé. C'est ma faute ! Jamais je n'aurais dû passer par l'elfe pour faire le sale travail… J'essaye de le consoler tant bien que mal, en prenant garde de ne pas trop révéler. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est moi qui est ajouté quelque chose au thé qu'il allait servir ! L'idée de la détresse dans laquelle je le plongerais m'est insupportable… Mais je finis néanmoins par le convaincre d'une méprise. Personne n'a voulu empoisonner Snape – enfin, pas ce coup-ci en tout cas, parce que je suis certain que l'idée a déjà traversé l'esprit de plusieurs de ses élèves. Je le rassure de mon amitié et m'empresse de fuir avec un panier sous le bras.

o.

o.

C'est lorsque j'entends des voix au bout du couloir où je me trouve que je réalise avoir oublié de vérifier les environs sur la carte avant de partir. Je rebrousse chemin sur quelques mètres, me dissimule dans une encoignure et sort la carte, que j'ouvre d'un coup de baguette. Nom de … !

« Vous êtes bien sûr de cela, Argus ? Il ne manquerait plus que vous m'ayez traîné hors de mon lit pour rien…

- Ah ça non, professeur ! C'est sûr et certain ! J'ai entendu la Grosse Dame en parler avec une de ses amies. Potter traîne dans les couloirs, après le couvre-feu ! Paraît qu'il a un rendez-vous… Les jeunes aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus aucune décence ! Tous débauchés ! »

Seul le silence répond à ce dernier commentaire. Moi, je reste figé sous ma cape, à fixer des yeux l'étiquette intitulé _Severus Snape_ qui avance vers moi, accompagnée de l'étiquette _Argus Filch_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Bon, c'est une question peut-être rhétorique… Je sais qu'il est à ma recherche, parce qu'une fois de plus, j'ai enfreint un règlement de l'école. Mais il est censé être en convalescence à l'infirmerie ! Pas occupé à se balader dans les couloirs ! Et qu'est-ce que raconte Filch ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire de rendez-vous ?

J'essaye de ne pas perdre trop de temps à me lamenter sur mon sort et le bazar qu'est devenue ma vie, je concentre plutôt mon attention sur quelque chose de constructif. En l'occurrence le passage secret qui apparaît sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, passage que je n'ai encore jamais encore emprunté car il ne mène à rien d'utile. Enfin, pas que je sache. Les seuls passages qui m'ont intéressé jusqu'ici menaient vers l'extérieur. Mais faire une entorse à mes habitudes pour cette fois-ci me paraît une bonne idée.

Je m'avance le plus silencieusement possible vers la gauche, gratouille la tête du chien menant la meute et le tableau de chasse s'écarte, dévoilant un passage étroit, poussiéreux, où j'aperçois de grosses toiles d'araignées. Heureusement que je n'ai pas proposé à Ron de m'accompagner, il se serait évanoui de terreur !

Je me faufile avant que le tableau ne glisse de nouveau à sa place. J'hésite à avancer alors que les voix se font plus proches de l'autre côté du mur. Il y a un petit interstice d'où s'échappe la lumière du couloir. Je décide de m'en approcher tout en retenant mon souffle. J'ai cette peur stupide que Snape, avec son ouïe supersonique, ne parvienne à l'entendre. Lorsque je l'aperçois, je n'ai pas besoin de retenir ma respiration, car celle-ci est tout bonnement coupée. Il a l'air si pâle… Ce n'est pas normal ça ! Il est censé aller mieux, bordel !

Il ne parle pas, Filch fait seul la conversation. Il monologue encore et toujours sur la nécessité de revenir à des châtiments corporels, c'est le seul moyen d'éduquer correctement ces mécréants !

J'attends que le son des pas des deux hommes s'éloigne un peu, puis je pars de mon côté, oubliant les toiles d'araignées devant moi. Je fonce droit dedans et, bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement effrayé par ces insectes multi pattes, le contact des filaments sur mon visage et mon cou est rien de moins que dégoûtant. Je fais une espèce de danse furieuse, balançant mes bras dans tous les sens, persuadé de sentir des araignées me grimper dessus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que je me rappelle être un sorcier. Je marmonne l'incantation de lumière en sortant ma baguette et vérifie mes vêtements fébrilement. Non, pas d'araignées sur moi. Ouf !

Maintenant que je vois où je vais, je parviens à slalomer entre les toiles et nids de divers sortes. Je ne sais pas dans le détail quel genre d'animaux se cachent dans ce corridor, mais je crois que je ne tiens pas à l'apprendre. Je remarque que l'air se refroidit, alors que le sol me paraît sensiblement baisser. Je rêve ou bien ce chemin mène aux sous-sols ?

Soudainement, j'émerge dans une grande salle et manque me casser la figure. Oups, il y avait des marches ! Heureusement, pas assez pour que je me brise réellement quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi, ébahi. A quoi bon faire une salle aussi énorme, la cacher de surcroit par un passage secret, si c'est pour la garder vide ? Elle doit bien avoir une utilité tout de même !

Au moment même où cette pensée effleure mon esprit, quatre portes apparaissent soudainement devant moi. Il y a une verte, une bleue, une jaune et une rouge. Je reconnais là les quatre couleurs des différentes maisons, mais l'intérêt de ces portes, et surtout où elles peuvent bien mener, ne m'apparaît pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à la Carte espérant une indication. Espoir déçu.

J'hésite à faire demi-tour, mais devoir parcourir à nouveau cette espèce de souterrain moisi ne me plaît pas plus que ça. Allons, il ne sera pas dit que le courage des Gryffondors n'est qu'un mythe ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à craindre de simples portes ! Et puis, si je raconte aux jumeaux Weasley que j'ai hésité alors que j'avais l'occasion d'explorer un coin du château, plus particulièrement une salle aux pouvoirs mystérieux, je pense qu'ils ne voudraient plus m'adresser la parole. A part peut-être pour me dire que je fais honte à mon père, mon parrain et leur meilleur ami.

Je prends une grande inspiration, m'approche de la porte rouge que j'ouvre d'un coup. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec le Chevalier au catogan qui hurle. Je manque suivre son exemple, mais pour une fois, j'ai la présence d'esprit de penser aux risques que je cours : avec Snape et Filch à ma recherche dans l'école, je ne peux me permettre de m'amuser à hurler à la mort dans les couloirs. Je m'empresse de sortir de l'embrasure de la porte et essaye de calmer le chevalier.

« Harry Potter ! Vous avez cherché à me tuer ! fulmine le portrait.

- Euh, vous êtes déjà mort vous savez… Si tant est que vous ayez jamais été vivant d'ailleurs !

- De quoi ? Comment osez-vous jeune homme ! C'est une honte ! Bien sûr que je suis vivant ! Quelle impolitesse !

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé, je tente de l'amadouer. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? J'aimerais autant éviter d'attirer l'attention…

- Ah, maintenant je n'ai même plus le droit de parler ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Je renonce à calmer le personnage. Mes tentatives l'ont poussé à brailler deux fois plus fort. Je suis juste à côté du couloir menant au tableau de la Grosse Dame, plus vite je me dépêcherai de l'atteindre, plus vite je serai débarrassé de l'encombrant chevalier : il ne peut rentrer dans les quartiers Gryffondors.

Je lance le mot de passe à Imogen, en pleine conversation avec son amie Violette. Celle-ci renifle à l'interruption, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me reconnaisse.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ! C'est ce Don Juan de Harry Potter ! se moque-t-elle.

- De qui avez-vous brisé le cœur ce soir, jeune homme ? renchérit la Grosse Dame, jubilante à l'idée des potins qu'elle pourrait faire courir dans l'école le lendemain.

- Et surtout est-ce que votre rendez-vous était avec un homme ou une femme ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose ! »

Je dois répéter le mot de passe encore trois bonnes fois avant qu'enfin les deux casse-pieds me lâchent et ouvrent le passage. Entre elles et le Chevalier au Catogan, encore occupé à brailler, le moins qu'on puisse dire est que mon entrée n'est pas très discrète. Je fais face aux regards comme je peux, c'est-à-dire en évitant de croiser les yeux de quiconque, tandis que je traverse la salle commune. Le silence est assourdissant, malgré les quelques gloussements qui l'entrecoupent. Je grimpe prestement les escaliers, non sans entendre la reprise des murmures. Bien entendu les discussions me concernent toutes et supputent sur où je me trouvais, mais surtout avec qui.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sort avec un Serpentard ! fait une voix que je ne parviens pas à reconnaître. Il ne ferait pas autant de secret sinon ! Il a honte… »

Cette remarque provoque un sacré remue-ménage. Je grimace en finissant de monter à mon dortoir. Leurs spéculations me font mal à la tête.

L'accueil dans mon dortoir est plus nuancé. Ron était inquiet de mon absence, surtout que je ne l'ai pas invité à participer à ma virée en fait, mais lorsque je montre mon sac rempli de nourriture, il passe vite au-dessus de sa rancœur. Neville a le nez dans un bouquin de botanique et ne me lance qu'un sourire distrait. Par contre Dean et Seamus…

« Tu ne devais pas être chez les Premières Années, toi ? je fais à ce dernier, interrompant le lot de questions.

- Oh, et bien… Oui, mais je peux quand même vous rendre visite, non ? »

Avisant son air malheureux, je ne peux que soupirer. Bien sûr qu'il peut ! Autant qu'il veut même !

« Bon alors, tu racontes ? demande Seamus d'une voix impatiente. On entend de ces trucs depuis que tu es parti, tu n'imagines pas !"

Je soupire, agacé. Je n'étais pas là, alors forcément je ne risque pas de savoir ce qu'il s'est dit, mais le passage que j'ai fait dans la salle tout à l'heure m'indique que les rumeurs vont effectivement bon train. Comme toujours. Les gens ne peuvent donc pas s'occuper de leurs fesses ? C'est trop leur demander ?

Je m'enfouis la tête sous l'oreiller, l'appétit coupé.

« Non mais tu sais, faut le prendre comme un compliment : tu es intéressant, alors que leur vie est vide ! Ils s'emmerdent, quoi ! intervient Dean avec philosophie.

- Tu ne veux pas un bout, Harry, t'es sûr ? »

Sur ma dénégation, Ron termine la tarte. Je le regarde, toujours autant amusé de ce spectacle. S'il y a bien quelque chose de familier et rassurant, c'est bien l'estomac démesuré de Ron Weasley ! Le jour où il n'aura pas d'appétit, le monde se portera mal...

« Chuis d'accord avec Dean. Ils sont envieux, c'est tout ! dit mon meilleur ami, la bouche pleine.

- Ce n'est pas non plus si désagréable, quand même... intervient à nouveau Seamus. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais dire un mot pour moi à Elisa, ce serait super !

- Hein ?

- Me dit pas que tu es intéressé par cette greluche ! s'exclame Ron.

- Oh, ça va ! Elle n'a pas un super cerveau comme ta petite copine, mais on ne cherche pas tous ça ! rougit Sean. Elle est sympa quand même Elisa !

- Euuuuh... Sympa, faut le dire vite ! C'est une langue de vipère ! Toutes les rumeurs qui courent sont lancées par elle, ou presque...

- Elle voue ouvertement un culte à Rita Skeeter, acquiesce Dean. Elle voudrait prendre sa place. C'est son métier de rêve ! »

Je me relève brutalement, alors qu'une idée soudaine surgit dans ma tête. La personne qui a écrit cet article, qui a eu toutes ces infos de l'intérieur, qui a parlé à mes camarades, cette prétendue nièce de Skeeter, ça ne pourrait pas être...

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète Neville, levant le nez de son livre. Tu as une tête bizarre...

- Oui, oui, ça va, je réfléchis seulement... Et je viens de décider que je vais accepter la proposition d'interview que m'a faite le Daily Prophet !

- Ah bon ? s'étonnent collectivement mes amis.

- Je commence à en avoir marre d'apprendre des choses sur mon compte via la presse ou les rumeurs ! Il est temps de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie..."

Alors que j'attrape parchemin et encre, j'écoute les réactions que suscite mon annonce. Elle est globalement approuvée, bien que cela les étonne un peu. Je crois qu'ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment à quel point tout ça m'énerve. Ils n'ont jamais été confrontés aux rumeurs continuelles, aux jugements hâtifs, aux réflexions de personnes inconnues qui s'imaginent te connaître pour avoir lu ton nom, une fois.

Je n'ai jamais pu réellement vivre ma vie. J'ai eu un chemin tout tracé, avec la prophétie, Voldemort, sans compter les attentes diverses et variés de mes camarades, professeurs, ainsi que du monde sorcier dans sa globalité. Et moi, ce que je veux ? Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de me poser la question, et surtout, personne ne s'est soucié de me la demander...

Il est temps d'y mettre bon ordre.

o.

o.

C'est de bonne heure, et de bonne humeur, que je me lève ce samedi matin. J'ai en main le courrier à envoyer à Barnabas Cuffe, et sous mon bras, mon sac de cours rempli de parchemin, plumes et encre. Je suis équipé pour bosser ! Un tour à la volière, puis direction la bibliothèque pour avancer mes recherches. Ce n'est pas parce que Fred et Georges ne me donnent pas de nouvelles que je dois baisser les bras !

D'ailleurs, tant qu'à faire, je crois que je vais leur envoyer un autre message, pour leur demander ce qu'ils savent de la salle sur laquelle je suis tombée hier. Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, mais ça ne veut certes pas dire qu'ils ne la connaissent pas !

Je griffonne rapidement une petite note que j'accroche à la patte d'un hibou de l'école. Hedwige, elle, est déjà partie pour les locaux du célèbre journal sorcier. Elle était d'ailleurs ravie que je lui donne un peu de travail ! Elle s'ennuie toujours un peu lorsque je suis à l'école. Mes principaux correspondants sont ici, je n'ai pas besoin de leur écrire !

Le trajet vers la bibliothèque est paisible. Il n'y a pas un chat dans les couloirs, pas même Pattenrond ou Mrs Norris. Tout le monde dort encore. Pour un samedi matin, ce n'est guère étonnant, surtout avec le rythme que les professeurs nous imposent. A croire qu'ils s'attendent encore à ce que l'école ferme. Il n'y a pourtant plus de Mage Noir pour attaquer l'école et mettre en danger ses occupants ! En tout cas, le week-end prochain sera différent : les élèves seront sur le pont très tôt, pressés de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. Peu importe le nombre de devoirs supplémentaires qui nous sera impartis, personne, pas même Hermione, ne se privera d'une heure de sortie !

En parlant du loup… Je souris en m'installant près de mon amie.

« Ça va Hermione ? je chuchote, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention de Mme Pince.

- Et bien, tu es tombé du lit, toi ! s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oh tu sais, j'avais envie de prendre un peu d'avance. J'aimerais être tranquille le week-end prochain ! Sans compter que j'ai le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de hier matin à rattraper…

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié… Tiens ! me dit-elle en me tendant deux feuilles de parchemin. Je t'ai fait une copie. Franchement, je ne crois pas que tu apprendras grand-chose…

- Pourquoi ? je m'amuse, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Parce que ces cours sont toujours aussi vides… soupire Hermione. Il est tout juste bon à enseigner aux premières années !

- Allons, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? je l'interromps avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien peu… me répond-t-elle très sérieusement. C'est peut-être à cause de l'AD ou de ce que tu nous as appris de plus l'année dernière, mais notre niveau est supérieur à ce qu'il nous enseigne.

- Bah, ça veut dire qu'il sera facile d'avoir des bonnes notes ! je fais en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas en classe, toi ?

- Bien sûr, mais je m'ennuie à tous les cours, moi ! »

Elle répond à mon sourire par une grimace. Je laisse un silence confortable s'installer alors que je relis ses notes. Je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort ! Le cours de hier portait sur les Impardonnables, que nous connaissons bien depuis les cours de quatrième année, et pour ma part, pour les avoir expérimenté personnellement. Je secoue la tête, range les parchemins avant de sortir mes notes personnelles. Je suis légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir Hermione à côté de moi, mais mon parchemin est d'apparence plutôt innocente. Je n'ai pas été assez bête pour noter en titre « recherches pour soigner Hermione » ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Je liste simplement des plantes qui m'ont l'air intéressantes à étudier, ainsi que les quelques résultats d'expériences que j'ai trouvé sur l'association de sortilèges aux plantes dans le cadre des potions. Tout ça ne va pas très loin, j'ai encore du travail devant moi ! Je suis une fois de plus écrasé par l'ampleur de la tâche et soupire légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils se calmeront bien vite, comme d'habitude… »

Je relève la tête vers Hermione, interloqué. De quoi parle-t-elle donc ? Je remarque alors le groupe de filles qui s'est installé un peu plus loin qui glousse en me jetant des regards en coin. Oh, ça.

« Tu sais d'où vient cette nouvelle rumeur ? Celle comme quoi j'avais un rendez-vous amoureux hier soir ?

- Et bien… il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, fait Hermione, l'air embarrassée. Ils discutaient entre eux, ils n'ont pas fait attention que des gens les écoutait.

- Mione… je laisse ma voix prendre un ton légèrement menaçant.

- C'était Seamus… Dean était monté dans le dortoir pour te demander si tu voulais récupérer les lettres ou s'il devait s'en débarrasser, il s'est rendu compte que tu étais sorti. Il s'en est étonné à haute voix en redescendant, attirant l'attention de pas mal de personnes. Seamus a blagué en disant que l'un de tes admirateurs avait dû te donner rencard. Mais il croyait que la bulle de silence était encore active ! s'empresse d'ajouter la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas t'apporter des ennuis ! »

Je secoue la tête, atterré. Ce n'était pas son intention, certes, mais il ne m'a pas franchement paru désolé hier soir ! Au contraire, il a continué à poser des questions, s'étant persuadé que j'avais effectivement un rendez-vous que je leur avais dissimulé. Pfft, je te jure ! Quelle cervelle de moineau !

« A ton avis, il me croit gay lui-aussi ? j'interroge.

- Hum… Et bien, je n'en ai pas parlé avec lui, donc je ne saurais te répondre. »

L'accentuation qu'elle place sur « lui » m'interpelle.

« Et avec qui tu en as parlé, alors ? »

Devant son silence, je ne peux que blêmir.

« Non, pas Ron, quand même ! je m'affole. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Je lui ai dit de t'en parler directement, soupire Hermione. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les intermédiaires ! Mais sache qu'il s'inquiète pour toi… Et il a très peur que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance pour lui en parler. David lui a bien secoué les puces pendant leur dernier entretien ! Il réalise que certaines choses qu'il a dites ne sont pas acceptables et peuvent être très blessantes.

En gros, il s'imagine des choses lui aussi, je dis sombrement.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu ne dis rien, ne fais rien pour combattre les rumeurs, tout le monde va supposer que c'est parce qu'elles sont vraies !

- Oui, ben, ça va changer. J'ai accepté l'offre d'interview du Daily Prophet. Je vais enfin pouvoir donner ma version des faits !

- Ah, tu as donc préparé ta déclaration ? se réjouit Hermione. C'est bien ! Ces journalistes sont trop tortueux pour aller à un entretien avec eux les mains dans les poches. Rappelle-toi Rita Skeeter ! Elle transformait tout ce qu'elle entendait ! Il faudra bien peser tous tes mots.

- Ah, euh, oui, tu as raison, je toussote. C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi ! »

Elle me sourit, ne paraissant pas se rendre compte de mon malaise. Je n'ai rien préparé, et maintenant que j'y pense, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais pouvoir dire. Ou surtout comment le dire. Parce qu'expliquer qu'il y a eu une méprise, ok ! Mais si je dis que je me suis fait passé pour gay, volontairement, ou si je laisse voir que je ne suis pas ravi de l'attention masculine que je reçois, je risque d'envoyer le mauvais message. Et donc de me retrouver avec une horde d'homosexuels en colère, à mes trousses, prêt à me lyncher.

Merlin, dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré !

Mais en observant le visage confiant d'Hermione tourné vers moi, j'ai soudainement une idée lumineuse. Oui, oui, pourquoi pas. Bon, c'est risqué mais…

Je me relève brusquement en attrapant mes affaires.

« Ben, où tu vas ? s'étonne la Gryffondor.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est vraiment rien de grave. On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Je plante un baiser sur son front avant de m'en aller au pas de course. Que deviendrais-je sans Hermione, vraiment !

o.

o.

Des commentaires, des critiques à faire ? Taper review !

Envie de lire la suite ? Taper review ! (et pas l'auteur)

Hâte de voir Harry et Sevy s'ébattre en costume d'Adam ? Taper review !

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)


End file.
